Deliverance
by keithallen
Summary: A crossover I haven't seen yet. Duncan McLeod finds a young girl being abused in an orphanage. Being a champion for the underdog, he adopts her, and find out he's got his hands full.
1. Chapter 1

Elfen Lied/ Highlander crossover

Part1 – Deliverance

CH1

In the hills overlooking Kamakura, Duncan and Midori walked up the path to the shrine honoring Samurai of old. Walking slowly beside a cliff wall with figures of ancient Samauri carved into the cliff face, Duncan studied the faces of the statues as well as where each statue was. It had been a long time since he'd been here last.

"Are you sure Hideo has a statue here?" Midori asked. She walked beside Duncan, grateful to the man who'd free her from her heartless husband. Many things she didn't understand about Duncan. How he

got Hideo's sword that was long thought to be lost with history, or what that lightning was after he had defeated her husband in what to her, was an epic sword fight. Both men were masters and Duncan had won the deadly duel by cleaving her husband's head clean from his body. How he had survived the lightning bolts that crashed down on him after, she had no idea. It was like the Gods themselves had anointed him for his victory.

"Positive," Duncan replied. He'd carved the statue himself, he just had trouble remembering where it was. He was sure it was along this cliff wall. He studied each statue. When he'd carve it, Hideo was the fifth one in line. "Ah!" he said with a smile as he recognized his carving. "Here he is."

Midori looked up in awe. This was her ancestor. The face was carved well, though a slight imperfection

put a divot in one eyebrow, Hideo looked out with a regal, imposing stare. "He looks magnificent,"

Midori said in a breath.

"He was," Duncan agreed. Seeing her cast him a questioning gaze, he quickly added, "My family also has a few bits of information on Koto Hideo." Looking at the statue, Duncan said reverently, "It is said there could never be a greater warrior, or more steadfast friend."

They stood in silence for a moment, Midori absorbing how honored her ancestor was, and Duncan remembering his teacher and friend.

"Don't ever go there, you will only get bullied and hurt," a young voice said from a distance.

That was the last thing Duncan expected to hear in this place. He looked over to see a short way off,a young, maybe six of seven year old girl talking to a puppy. Besides what she said getting his attention,he also noted she had pink hair and a pair of triangular, almost cat-ear protrusions on her head.

"You stay out here where they won't find you," the girl told the puppy. "I will come feed you."

Duncan looked off the way the girl was pointing, down by the road was a long building. An orphanage. Right, she looked odd and was being picked on by the other kids. He wondered if the girl's caretakers knew anything about what was happening.

"Duncan? What is it?" Midori asked.

"Probably nothing," he admitted. "Would you come and pretend to be my wife for a few minutes?"

"Why?" Midori asked, looking confused.

Duncan cast her a quick smile and said, "Just to stop in at that orphanage over there."

Duncan watched the girl go back along a winding path. Duncan led Midori along the more traveled main path back to the road.

Keeping a watch on the girl from a distance, Duncan noted she climbed a stockade type fence in the back yard to return to the orphanage. A young girl having to sneak away for a moment of peace. That didn't set well with him.

Walking in the front door, Duncan smiled at the receptionist and asked to see whoever was in charge.

"Are you interested in adopting?" the woman at the desk asked with a smile.

"We're considering it," Duncan said happily as she cast a smile at Midori.

"Let me get someone to show you around," the receptionist said. "Until she can assist you, here are the children we currently have," she added, an handed Duncan a thin book.

Duncan thanked her and sat down with Midori. He leafed through the book until he saw a page showing the pink haired girl. She didn't look happy in the photo, either.

Name - Kaede

Gender -Female

Age - unknown

Birthday - unknown

history - found child, parents unknown, no previous history available

"Seems they don't know much about her," Duncan mused.

Midori noted the picture and asked, "Duncan, why are you interested in this girl? She looks ... odd."

"Aye, and children can be cruel. I just got a feeling she's not being treated well."

"So you plan to adopt her?" Midori asked, casting him a look that said she thought he was crazy.

"I just want to check things out," he replied.

A woman came striding in and bowed as Duncan and Midori stood up to greet her.

"I am Mrs. Yumata, pleased to meet you."

Returning her bow, Duncan said, "I am Duncan McLeod, this is Midori. It is a pleasure, Mrs. Yumata. May we look around?"

"Of course. Follow me, please."

Duncan followed her, scanning around as she talked about the support they gave these children. Looking into each room they passed, he noticed Kaede moving to leave, wearing a blank look. A boy came up behind her and hooked her ankle with an umbrella, causing her to fall flat on her face. The boys in the room laughed with glee.

"HEY!" Duncan roared he stepped in and yelled at the boy. the Boy's face went from grinning in mischief to opened up in fright at seeing Duncan's imposing figure in the doorway. "What is wrong with you, Boy?" Duncan growled as the boy back up by his friends.

"I didn't mean it," the boy offered weakly.

"Ya did too!" Duncan barked at him. "How would ya like it if I started picking on you?"

"Excuse me!" Mrs. Yumata said, and squeezed by Duncan to scold the boys. "What have I told you!" she asked with a frown.

"She started it!" the boy cried. His friends nodded.

The teacher let out a sigh. "Kaede..."

"This girl was leaving, he tripped her with that umbrella," Duncan stated.

"It's always like this," Mrs. Yumata said sadly. "Kaede, when are you going to learn to leave the boys alone?"

Duncan looked at her in shock. He noted Kaede still lay where she'd fallen. "Come on, up," he said and helped her to her feet. Glaring at Mrs. Yumata, Duncan asked, "Why are you blaming this on her? SHE was leaving, he tripped HER up."

"It's just childish nonsense..." Mrs. Yumata said, dismissing it.

"Its abuse!" Duncan stated heavily. "That boy should get a nice warm ass and be sat in a corner. What are ya teachin these kids?"

"These things happen! Kaede, go to your room," Mrs. Yumata said.

Kaede wandered off, not saying a word.

"Boys, outside, now."

Duncan couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Kaede gets bullied, and those boys get off, while she is sent to her room?" Duncan asked in disbelief.

Quietly, Mrs. Yumata said, "That girl is a freak!"

Duncan understood, Kaede would never get an even break here. She was a punching bag for these boys and the teachers didn't care. "Then let me take her off your hands," he said evenly. "Write adoption papers and show me to her room."

"Duncan, you shouldn't be hasty," Mindori told him.

Duncan eyed her. "And you think what just happened here is fine?" he asked.

"I didn't see the whole thing," she admitted.

"I DID, and those boys need to be punished, NOT sent outside to play," Duncan stated.

Becoming nervous, Mrs. Yumata said, "I'm sure there was more to it. If you would like to adopt Kaede, that would be fine."

"I would." Duncan stated. "It's obvious she'll get no fair treatment here."

.

Kaede's door was shut. Duncan knocked on it. "Kaede, may I come in?" he asked.

Through the door, she called, "Why ask? no one else does."

"Because you deserve some respect. I'd like to talk to you and not through a door," Duncan said.

There was no reply. The door opened part way. Duncan peeked in to see her return to her desk. The chair she had was rickety. He also noticed the dresser had been written on. 'Freak', 'Horns' and 'devil child' script were scratched into the surface of the drawers. Kaede had return to sit at her desk, facing away from him.

"I don't mean to interrupt you, but this is important," Duncan offered.

Kaede stayed quiet.

The only other thing to sit on was the bunk bed The top bunk looked unused. He guessed that no others girls were willing to bunk with her. He sat at the head of the bed so he could see her face, and she could see him, if she chose to turn her head.

"Look, Kaede," he offered. "I can see what's happening here. You don't know me, so if you say no, I'll understand. I'd like to adopt you and give you a decent home. It's your choice," he said, watching her.

Kaede turned her head to him, gazing at him blankly. Her voice was just as flat. "Haven't you heard? I'm a freak. Why would you want to adopt a freak?"

Duncan shook his head. "You're not a freak, Kaede. Believe me, I've seen real freaks. You're not one."

"So, what does a freak look like then?" she asked.

Duncan shrugged and said, "It's not that simple. Sometimes real freaks look like everyone else. The only way you know, is by how they act. Say, by bullying people who don't fight back, or having the need to vandalize furniture. Freaks do bad things, Kaede. They don't hide puppies to keep them safe, or refuse to fight back against the one trying to get you to fight."

"What chance would I have against three boys?" Kaede asked.

Duncan eyed her and said, "The real question is, what chance would they have against you."

Kaede snorted at him.

"I don't know what it is," Duncan said slowly, "But you are special, Kaede. I can feel it. I'd like to get you out of here. Take you home so you can live and grow up like a girl should. Not like this. It makes me angry they treat you so badly."

"Special how? Because I have these horns?" she asked in a hard tone.

"I have no idea if your horns have anything to do with it," Duncan explained. "I can feel there is something inside you that is maybe even as strong as Kassandra."

"Who's Kassandra?"

"A very old and powerful witch. At least five hundred years old. Possibly older."

"Is she a freak?" Kaede asked, eyeing him.

Duncan frowned at her. Speaking sternly, he said, "Kassandra is a good friend. I've known her all my life and we've helped each other many times. And get the idea that if someone looks different they are a freak, out of your head. Actions are what makes people who they are, Kaede, not their appearance."

Kaede turned to him. "So you know a centuries old witch? Do you think I might be one?" she asked.

Softening his voice, Duncan said, "I told you, I don't know. The only thing I do know, is you deserve a normal home, and I would like to provide that for you."

Midori appeared. "Duncan, we need to speak," she said.

He got up to talk to her in the hall.

Kaede listened, but they were talking in a strange language she'd never heard before. All she could tell was that the woman sounded apologetic, and Duncan sounded upset. The woman walked away. Duncan came in and sat down, looking at the floor.

He flicked his eyes up at Kaede and said, "There's a problem. I'm not Japanese. According to the adoption laws, I have to go to the American Embassy and get clearance there, then take that paperwork as well as my original adoption request to the local city hall and have a Judge approve the adoption, then get you and all the paperwork to return with me, do we can fly back and get final approval in Seattle."

"So, you are not going to adopt me," Kaede concluded. Her voice sounded like this was what she expected to happen.

Duncan frowned at her. "I didn't say that. It's only going to be much harder than I thought, and you'll have to stay here another couple weeks. I was hoping to get you away from this place today."

"Really?" Kaede asked, perking up.

"That is, if you want. You still haven't told me if you'd like to be my daughter."

Kaede balled her fists, the light of hope shone in her eyes. "YES, please!" she cried.

.

Duncan tried, but to leave with Kaede today, he had to show proof of a permanent residence in Japan, which he didn't have. Midori wasn't sure what she was going to do, and did not offer her residence as proof. Duncan wasn't pleased that she wouldn't help. He did understand she had no stability at the moment, so he didn't express his displeasure.

Kaede hung near Duncan as they settled down in the front office. Holding her hand, Duncan said in a serious tone, "Kaede, the paperwork has been started. I'm really sorry I have to leave you here for now. The estimates I have gotten is two weeks. The moment I have the adoption papers in my hands, I will be back for you, and your puppy."

Kaede smiled and asked, "My puppy too?"

"He's yours right? You didn't plan on leaving him all alone here, did you?"

"No! I just didn't think... Thank you, Duncan."

Duncan nodded and patted her hand. "You just be ready to leave when I get back," he told her. "You can hold out for two more weeks?"

Kaede nodded. "I will!" she said firmly.

"Good girl, I'll see you in a couple weeks."

.

Duncan took Midori home and got the ball rolling with the adoption. Unfortunately, he hit roadblocks. Before the Embassy would clear him to start the adoption, they had to talk to the current guardians.

Duncan returned to the orphanage to push them to get those details taken care of. He made a point to spend some time with Kaede while he was there. After his second visit, the head teacher realized he wasn't about to give up, so she made the call to verify Kaede was in their care.

Getting to the city Hall in Yokohama, Duncan found he needed a different form for overseas adoptions. He got one, filled it out, and had a lawyer check it over and resubmit it to the court. The Judge took another three weeks to look at it and approve the adoption.

Duncan called his friend Anne Lindsey and asked her to get things together in the US for Kaede's adoption and application for American citizenship. It had taken two weeks longer than planed, but he had adopted Kaede.

He went back to the orphanage again to collect her. What he found was police behind one of those yellow tape barriers that surrounded the orphanage.

Walking up to an officer standing at the barrier, Duncan asked, "What happened here?"

"We are giving no comments," the man told him.

"Please, my daughter was here, can you at least tell me if she's all right?" Duncan begged.

"Her name?"

"Kaede. I'm Duncan McLeod, I adopted her, I've got the paperwork right here," Duncan said, showing him.

"Please, wait here," the policeman said and walked over to a police minivan.

Duncan looked over the building as he waited. There was no one around except for the police. a few entered and left with cameras and baggies they had collected.

Another policeman with shoulder boards came over. "Mr. McLeod?" he asked.

"Yes? Can you tell me where Kaede is?"

"Missing," he said firmly. "If you see or hear anything of her, please let us know."

"Certainly," Duncan agreed. "What happened here?"

"We cannot comment about an ongoing investigation. I know you are concerned, Mr. McLeod. If we find anything, we will let you know."

"Thanks," Duncan said stiffly.

Wanting to know the events for himself, Duncan got in his car and drove a short ways down the road, then parked and doubled back on foot. Sneaking up to the back fence, he made sure no one was watching and hopped over the fence. Sneaking inside, he went to where Kaede's room was. Nothing looked different, all her clothes seemed to be there. Avoiding police, he watched a few leave one room. Once they were gone, he snuck down the hall and peered in.

It looked like a massacre had happened. The bodies were gone, but dried blood was everywhere, even splashes and spots on the ceiling. Seeing some kind of crime kit on the floor outside the room, he opened it to see a picture of what the scene looked like when the police first arrived. There were four bodies on the floor, all young children. Every one had been chopped up, sharp cuts that looked like someone had gone nuts on them with a sword. Be it missing heads or sliced in half, someone had butchered them. Hearing someone coming, he quietly slipped into another room, out a window and went back to his car.

.

At his hotel room, Duncan paced as he talked on the phone.

"It has to be another immortal, Joe," Duncan said firmly as the talked to his friend and watcher. "Four kids chopped up. Kaede, the girl I adopted, is missing. As for who did this, I have no clue, but I need to find them, and Kaede."

"Mac, you think they took Kaede to draw you out?" Joe asked.

"I considered it, but how would they know to go after her? I just got the adoption done a few days ago. I haven't sensed anyone around, Joe."

"I'll check with our Far East division, see if I can find anything else. Got a plan, Mac?"

Duncan picked up his katana and said, "I'm going hunting."

.

Duncan searched Yokohama down through Kamakura, finding nothing. He walked the streets, rode trains, ate in the busiest parts of town hoping to feel another immortal. He didn't pick up a thing. The papers reported more murders in homes, but no details. He kept track of the murders, and tried to find a path to get on front of this killer and confront them.

Two months later, a man called and asked to meet Duncan in a public place. Wary, Duncan agreed to meet at a cafe in a busy section of town. Duncan arrived early and sat at a table with his back to the wall while he waited.

A young man wearing a hoodie came over to sit at Duncan's table. "Duncan McLeod?" he asked.

Duncan eyed the man. "What do you got?"

"Are you..." the man asked, then paused and said, "Right. I suppose you can't verify who you are."

"Tell me something, or get up and leave," Duncan stated.

"It's not an immortal," the young man stated. "We don't know who it is, but they are human. The only thing the same is the method. Place, times, it seems random. A special arm of the government is

in charge. The head man's name is Kurama. He's dark, I mean there's nothing official on him. They've raided a few places, but if they have found anything, they are keeping a lid on it."

"You say this Kurama knows? or is he just following the trail?" Duncan asked.

"Don't know. Hey, police business isn't really ours, you know? Joe Dawson said you're hunting this guy too. Just don't kill him. Let the police have him."

"If possible," Duncan agreed. "Know where this Kurama is?"

"Northern suburbs, near the industrial warehouses. Can't say exactly. And before you ask, no I don't have a picture."

Duncan let out a huff. "Thanks. Whatever I find, I'll pass to Joe first. You people can decide what to do with it from there."

Duncan then got up and strode down the street. He turned and headed north.

.

Duncan was in his third day of searching the industrial district when he saw the same young man walking towards him. The man smiled and waved.

Duncan closed with him and asked with a false smile, "What are you doing here?"

"I was watching you. Hey, it's our job. My higher ups got word to Kurama that you're hunting for this guy too. Tonight they are going to search the warehouse yard two blocks down. Wait for the perp to settle in for the night, then do a covert sweep. They are sure their target is hiding there. My boss also says be careful, this guy is viscous."

"So am I," Duncan replied.

Knowing the place and time, Duncan went to the location early. The yard full of crates was surrounded by a chain link fence. Duncan walked the perimeter, looking for an easy way in or bent fencing, indicating someone had climbed it. He found a section where crates were piled on the outside and stacked up on the inside. Why didn't someone just draw a big sign saying 'Enrty point'? Climbing over into the yard, Duncan kept a close lookout for anyone around. He also searched for a good place to keep watch from. Finding a few crates just dropped randomly, he went over to form them into a wall he could watch the area from without being seen.

He placed two crates on the wall of crates facing the fence entry when a small voice behind him asked, "Duncan?"

Turning, Duncan saw Kaede standing there in dirty clothes with a knit had on. "Kaede?" he asked.

She nodded and walked up to him. Duncan squatted down and said, "Kaede, we've got to get out of here. Men are coming, and we don't want to be here."

"You were right, Duncan," Kaede said firmly.

Duncan paused and asked, "About what, hon?"

"Those boys at the orphanage? They found my puppy and beat him to death. They made me watch."

Duncan cast her a pained face. "Kaede, I'm so sorry," he offered.

"I didn't know it until then, but what they did made my arms come out. I made them pay for being mean and killing my puppy. I killed them."

Duncan noticed she wasn't crying when she spoke. She was stating cold fact. "That's one hell of a way to find out what you can do. I can't fault you either," he said. "Right now, men are coming, so we need to be going," he stressed.

"Kaede, who's that?" another girl asked as she walked out from behind some crates.

Kaede said, "This is Duncan, he wants to be my father."

"AM your father," Duncan corrected. As Kaede turned, he added, "The adoption went through, I just couldn't find you to tell you. So, what do you say we get out of here and go home?"

Kaede smiled briefly. She then looked down and said, "I'm not a good person. I've killed people, and I'm dangerous. If you want to forget about me, it may be best," she said meekly.

He got it. Kaede was the one the police were after. He had an idea that they would not be very merciful to her either. Kaede was special, and when the authorities found out how special, they would never leave her alone. "Look at me," Duncan said in a hard tone. She did. "You are Kaede McLeod! Us McLeods do not abandon family, ya hear? We stick by each other, be it good or bad. We'll talk about this later, but right now, we're BOTH leaving. Got it?"

Kaede nodded briskly. "Got it."

.

Watching to be sure they weren't seen, they left the yard. Duncan took back alleys and side streets to his car. He also noticed that Kaede's friend stayed with them.

"What's your story?" he asked the girl.

"I have no home. All I have is my friend, Kaede," she said meekly.

Opening the back door, he motioned and said, "Get in, keep your heads down."

Duncan returned to the hotel, thankful parking was on the back side, away from the street. His suite was only one bedroom, but did have a living area with a couch, and an extra set of linen.

"Make yourselves at home, girls," Duncan told them as they entered. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Yesterday Kaede stole some bread, she just lifted it up to her while the lady as the store had her back turned," the girl beamed.

Duncan offered her a smile. "Dinnertime then. I'll be back shortly. Don't leave or answer the phone. Other than that, the place is yours."

.

Duncan got takeout. Not knowing what they liked, he went to a Chinese restaurant and got every healthy thing on the menu. Returning with four large bags of food, he went in to find Kaede sitting on the couch naked, her friend sitting in front of her, naked as well, while Kaede scrubbed a towel through her hair. He quickly diverted his eyes. "What are ya doin, Lass!" he cried.

"FOOD!" they cried, ignoring his uneasiness. They ran up, each taking one of the large bags. They ran back to the coffee table in front of the couch, sat down and pulled cartons and smaller bags out. Their eyes shown with glee as they dug in.

Duncan put the other bags on the small counter and went to find the complimentary robe and a large towel. He got the robe on Kaeda, and wrapped a towel around her friend. "Young ladies do not run around naked," he told them firmly.

Kaede only nodded, being completely involved with her chicken and rice. Her friend devouring the strips of ribs only reaching for a juice box to wash it down. Apparently they hadn't eaten much on the run.

Duncan's phone rang. He answered it.

"McLeod."

"This is Chief Researcher Kurama. I understand you were assisting us this evening?"

"The problem is solved," Duncan stated.

There was a pause. "Mr. McLeod, how did you accomplish such a feat?"

"All you need to know is the threat is gone," Duncan stated. "I was never there, we never spoke, and there is no longer a threat. Understood?"

"Should I expect to find a body?"

"I highly doubt you will, but if you do ... well, I was never there."

"I see. Thank you for your assistance."

Kurama hung up.

Duncan closed up his phone. Originally, he'd planned on taking Kaede shopping for some clothes. That was out of the question now. He called the airport and talked to the private pilot center. His twin engine Cessna was checked, fueled and ready to go. He explained that he'd gotten a call, and had to return to Seattle ASAP.

The woman assured him his plane was waiting, and asked if he would like them to plan his route. Duncan agreed, and authorized the extra expense. He gave a departure time of five AM.

A loud, long burp sounded and the girls giggled.

"Do magic!" Kaede's friend cried.

Kaede held her arms out and waved her hands. Beef chunks lifted up out of a bowl and rose up over their heads to form a circle and spin. Duncan watched. After Kaede lowered the food back into the bowl, he said, "Kaede, ya may be more like Kassandra than I thought. That was very good."

"Can I meet her?" Kaede asked, beaming him a smile.

"I don't know when she'll be around, but as soon as I hear from her, I'm going to ask her to teach you. That is if you'd like."

"Yes, please!" Kaede said eagerly. To her friend, she said, "Kassandra is a five hundred year old witch Duncan knows. I bet she can teach me all kinds of things!"

The other girl's eyes opened wide as she stared at Duncan. "WOW! She's five hundred years old? For real?"

"I know she's been around at least that long," Duncan said as he sat on the couch. "Before that, I can't say for sure."

"Why is that?" Kaede asked.

"I told you I've known Kassandra all my life. Before that, I can't say," Duncan told her. Seeing they were done eating, he said. "We have to get up very early in the morning. We're flying to America at sun up,we have to leave here long before that so I have to get some sleep. You girls take the bed in there. I take it you washed your clothes?"

Kaede nodded. "They are hung up to dry any place we could find to hang them."

"Good job," Duncan told her.

"What about all this extra food?" Kaede asked. It was more food than she'd seen in a long time.

"Eat it if you want. That's why I got it." Duncan said and laid down on the couch. The girls went into the bathroom.

Duncan pondered what to do with Kaede's friend. He didn't know anything about her, and there was zero chance of legal adoption by tomorrow morning. He didn't have the heart to make her stay here with no one to watch out for her. He also saw they were pretty good friends. He liked to do as much as possible legally to stay under the radar, but at times like this, he'd have to bend the rules just a bit. Not a big problem, he'd never had a truly legal passport.

.

Kurama and his men searched the warehouses and the area closely. A few leftover food packages, a place that had been used as a bathroom. Basically, nothing. If McLeod had been here, he had done an unbelievably good job of cleaning up. The operation went on long past midnight trying to find any sign of a fight or a body.

In the morning, Kurama began to put his final report together. He included the trail of evidence he'd collected along the way. looking at the original orphanage records, he stared at a picture of the pink haired horned girl. Given how dangerous diclonius were with their lightning fast vectors, he wondered how McLeod had killed her. Scanning the orphanage papers, he noticed an entry. 'pending adoption'. Raising an eyebrow, he checked the orphanage records, curious who was going to adopt that little killing machine.

Duncan McLeod.

Kurama stared at it. McLeod never said he killed anyone, he'd said the threat was 'gone'. Kurama had assumed he meant the diclonius was dead. Gone could also mean the threat was moved out of the area. Grabbing the phone, he tried calling McLeod. No answer. He then called the Hotel, McLeod had checked out early in the morning. McLeod was gone, and with him, the Diclonius.

Kurama raised the alert and got a search started for McLeod. His search was short, McLeod had taken off in a private plane hours ago and left the country.

The murdering Diclonius was headed out away from Japan, removing the danger here. They also dare not let the existence of diclonius be known. That meant he could not warn the United States that one was on her way. Diclonius could not be allowed to spread, yet he saw no way to stop it.

Kurama called the Director.

.

Being a private plane, All Duncan was required to do to leave Japan was show his passport and the thick folder of adoption papers. Luckily customs didn't look at the papers closely after seeing the first few. Duncan just had to log in the kid's names. He had no paperwork for Kaede's friend, who he finally found out was named Uzuki. He'd correct that when he got to Seattle.

The flight to Anchorage was long. Due to neither Kaede or Uzuki willing to leave all the food in the hotel room, they had plenty to snack on between their long naps. The first part of the flight, they sat with their faces pasted to the windows watching the clouds and ocean go by below them and took turns beside Duncan in the cockpit. By the time they were well past the outer islands, they grew bored, snacked, and slept.

Both were asleep when Duncan touched down in Anchorage. They woke up with the 'bump' of wheels hitting pavement. By the time Duncan taxied over to the gas pumps, they were wide awake and watching out the windows again. Duncan went up to pass through customs, a customs inspector came down to the plane. Again, the adoption papers were only looked at to verify Duncan had them, and the girl's names were recorded for immigration.

Once filled up and now officially in the US, Duncan flew to Seattle. Before landing, he called Richie for a ride. Setting down in Seattle, Duncan secretly breathed a sigh of relief. He'd found Kaede and gotten her away. Even if the Japanese were looking for her, they would have one tough time extraditing and proving how a seven year old was a serial killer.

.

Kaede got off the plane, noting it was warmer here than it had been at their last stop. That had been really cold! She held a bag of food in one hand, Uzuki's hand in the other as they followed Duncan across the tarmac. Kaede had learned to pay attention. That was how she'd been surviving lately. Uzuki was a fine lookout when she broke into places. The girl was homeless also and needed a friend. It was only right they should be homeless and alone together. Now, they would have a home together.

Another thing Kaede noted was Duncan telling her about this witch. Kassandra was at least five hundred years old, He'd lived his whole life knowing her. Did that mean he was five hundred years old?

Duncan showing up was something Kaede had not expected. She didn't even know how he found her, but she was very happy he did. He came and he was giving her a second chance. All humans didn't deserved to be killed like that voice was telling her. This girl she called friend didn't deserve death. Neither did Duncan. If anything, she would protect them.

Thinking back, Kaede had made Kouta cry by killing his father and sister on that train. Right after she'd run away from the orphanage, Kouta had found her and although she was sure all humans hated her, Kouta had been nice to her. He'd played with her and taken her to a zoo where they had a lot of fun. They hummed his music box tune atop some stairs overlooking the ocean. It wasn't until the festival, that Kaede had become angry at Kouta for lying to her, and she had killed his sister and father in front of him.

Some day, she wanted to apologize to Kouta for that. She was beginning to see that she really hurt her friend Kouta. She did not want to hurt Uzuki or Duncan.

Hearing Duncan talking in a strange language to a younger man as they passed through a fence, Kaede looked up.

Duncan motioned to the man and said, "Kaede, Uzuki, this is Richie, he is like a son to me."

"You will be my big brother?" Kaede asked.

Richie looked at Duncan. Duncan explained, Richie replied, then smiled at Kaede and nodded. Kaede understood none of it.

"Richie said he'd be happy to," Duncan told her.

"Can't he speak normal?" Kaede asked.

Duncan chuckled. "Here we speak English. You are used to speaking Japanese. You'll have to learn the English language. Don't worry, I'll find you a good teacher."

.

Duncan got the girls home to the Do-jo. Taking them up on the elevator, he showed them the loft. "Here we are," he announced. "Until I can get bedrooms for you made, you two will be sleeping back there on that bed. Before that, I have to get you both some clothes. Glancing at the bag of Chinese food Kaede was still holding, he added, "And some hot food."

All Kaede could do was stare at all the things here. Even the wall was not just a plain, flat wall. It bore a curve towards the top that ended under a high shelf near the ceiling. There were polished wooden cabinets, racks of electronic devices, a long comfy looking couch, nice polished wood tables. She also noted the whole place was wide open, even the kitchen area had no walls. She had never seen anything like this before.

Uzuki asked, "Duncan, why does your bedroom have no walls? Neither does the kitchen."

Duncan shrugged. "I've lived by myself much of the time lately. Never thought much about it. Guess I'll have to now."

"Do we get a room?" Uzuki asked.

Duncan took on a thoughtful look and said, "I can see two rooms, one for each of you, actually. See how high the ceiling is? I bet we can put bedrooms up there over mine."

"My own bedroom?" Uzuki asked hopefully.

Duncan nodded. "But it is going to take time, and maybe some help," he said in a musing tone.

"I'll help!" Kaede said quickly.

"Me too!" Uzuki agreed. "I don't know what I can do, but I'll try."

"Wonderful. Already true McLeods, helping out family." Duncan said with a smile. "First ya need some lunch, then we'll go get some clothes, and a curtain to separate the bedroom, then we can plan on where and how to start your rooms."

As the day wore on, the guiltier Kaede was feeling. Duncan had come to get her just like he'd promised back in her room at the orphanage. Even after she had killed, the worst being Kouta's father and sister. She was a killer but Duncan told her it didn't matter. They were family now, and you don't abandon family.

After dinner, Uzuki took her turn in the bathroom to get cleaned up. Kaede sat on the couch staring at nothing. Noting her far-away look, Duncan sat down and asked, "Heavy thoughts?"

Kaede looked at him and said, "I've killed people."

"I know. Sometimes you have to," Duncan replied.

"A voice in my head told me to kill. It said I was made to kill humans. If I don't kill them, they will kill me," Kaede said, watching him for a reaction.

Duncan looked at her thoughtfully. "And what is this voice saying now?" he asked.

"Nothing. It has been quiet for a while."

Duncan nodded. "You heard it at the orphanage?" he asked.

"After that," Kaede said meekly. "It was the worst at a festival when I first heard it. A boy I liked. I saw him with another girl." Kaede said to the couch cushions. "Kouta was my only friend. It told me to kill everyone, so I wouldn't feel sad he was with another girl. I did. After the festival, I went to the train and killed his sister and his father. Even though this voice told me to kill him ... I didn't want to." Tears welling in Kaede's eyes. "He ... he yelled at me, he cried, he begged me to stop it." Kaede stopped speaking to sob. "He cried so hard ... I ran away from him. I was hiding from everyone until you found me."

Duncan waited until Kaede calmed down, then said, "This voice was controlling you."

Kaede nodded. "I killed people who didn't deserve it. I am evil, aren't I?" she asked.

Duncan shook his head. "No, Kaede, you're not. I've killed innocents too. I've been controlled by something evil and did terrible things. I know what you went through. Kaede, trust me when I say that you are not evil. I don't know what this thing is that had a hold on you. I do know what it made you do, is not your fault."

"You hear voices too?" Kaede asked.

"Not any more, but yes, for a while I've had things try to control me. It can make you ... confused, make you think you're loosing your mind," Duncan agreed. "I'm sorry you're having trouble like this. The best I can tell you is that you are, and always will be Kaede McLeod, and I will do whatever I can to support you."

"You got rid of the one in you? How?" Kaede asked.

Duncan cast her a weak smile. "With the help of a good friend. I had to fight myself, literally. Good half against the evil. Thankfully, I won."

Kaede frowned in thought for a moment, then asked, "Was this fight ... in your mind?"

"In an underground spring, but I suppose most of the fight was a mental one," he agreed.

"You don't think I'm a bad person then?" Kaede asked.

Duncan offer her a reassuring smile. "I think you were teased and bullied so bad that this voice you hear was able to convince you to do things that were bad. That does not mean you are bad, it only means you've been used by this thing," he stated.

Kaede looked at Duncan. "I will fight it! I have a father who will help me now!" she stated.

The determination in her eyes told Duncan she was serious. To help her, he said, "Then tell that thing, this." Speaking firmly he said, "I am Kaede McLeod of the clan McLeod, and I'll not be controlled by the likes of you."

Kaede smiled. They were only words, but in her mind they carried the power of her mental arms.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

one year later...

At the end of the school day Kaede scooped up her books and went for the door. She noted Uzuki was talking to a couple other girls in the class. She paused and waited for her sister. It was a happy day when Dad told them her and Uzuki were officially sisters. They had gone out to the tall Space Needle restaurant to celebrate. The last of their hard times in Japan had been erased. They were now Kaede and Uzuki McLeod.

In her time in Seattle, Kaede's whole world had been turned upside down, shaken vigorously and rearranged into something nice. Like all the other kids, Kaede wore blue jeans and various colored sneakers. While Kaede favored more lighter colored tops like the red shirt she thought went great with her pink hair and jacket, Uzuki wore darker colors, like the deep blue shirt and jean jacket she had on. Of course, Kaeda had her ever present wool cap on. She usually wore ones with sports teams on them, but no matter what team Logo it sported, she always had a cap on to keep her horns covered up. People here were nice, but she didn't chance showing her horns.

It was hard learning English. It was necessary. At first, wherever she was, either teachers in school, or Dad out of school had to translate for Kaede and Uzuki. It felt good to be able to speak for herself. Kaede and Uzuki were getting a solid grasp of everyday English. They were speaking just as good, if not a little better than their other classmates. The entire class was made up of people from Japan, India, China and the Philippines. The ages were just as diverse, from kids younger than her to adults.

A young Chinese man came up and asked, "Kaede, I listened, you are a ..." struggling with the right word, he asked, "Spirit?"

"Witch," Kaede told him. That was one of the first words she learned.

"Yes, not ... human," he said with a grin.

"Not human," she agreed.

"You are pretty," he said, blushing.

"Aariga... sorry, Thank. You." Kaede said, correcting herself.

"How are you from Japan? Your hair is too light," he asked.

Kaede had answers for questions like that. Dad, she'd stopped calling him Duncan after the first week since she finally had her own father, had helped her explain things like her odd hair color. "Mother was Japanese, Father is from Scotland."

"Ahhh," the man said, as if this explained everything.

"Kaede," Uzuki called as she came up to her. "We've been invited to a party."

"Nice! Where is it?"

"You say 'cool', not 'nice'," Uzuki scolded. "The party is two blocks away. Hanlee has a new DVD, it's subtitled in Nipon so we won't have to struggle to listen."

"We have to ask Dad."

"So let's go!"

.

Across the street, a Japanese man watched the school let out. Spotting the pink haired girl was easy. He didn't need to see her horns to know that hat was covering them. He let them get a block ahead and followed. He'd found the target. Now to find out where she lived, and who else might be infected.

.

There were still a few customers working out in the dojo when Kaede and Uzuki got home from school. A couple of the regulars greeted them and waved, Kaede and Uzuki waved back. They looked into the office to find Charlie there. They knocked on the office window and waved to him to let him know they were home, then went to the elevator. Kaede used her elevator key to take them up to their apartment.

Upon going in, Kaede noted a dark haired and very pretty woman standing beside Duncan as they looked at Uzuki and Kaede's raised bedrooms. Since this apartment was 'lofted', Duncan had made a second floor in the back so they could each have their own room, His was underneath theirs.

Duncan and the woman turned. The woman grew a bright smile. "Kaede and Uzuki, right?" she asked.

Kaede nodded and asked eagerly, "Are you Kassandra?"

Amanda laughed. "No, I'm Duncan's friend, Amanda," Scrutinizing them, she said, "MY! you two are sooo cute! Hasn't Duncan bought you any good clothes?"

"What's wrong with their clothes?" Duncan asked, eyeing Amanda.

"Men," Amanda grumbled with a roll of her eyes. Waving a hand at the girls, she said, "Plain shirts and jeans? _Really_ Duncan? These are girls, not boys!"

"This is what everyone wears," Kaede said, confused by Amanda's remarks. She noted the form fitting leather pants and black silk looking top Amanda wore looked nice, but Amanda was an adult.

"You poor, deprived children," Amanda said with a weary sigh. She then announced, "All right! I am sure Duncan has done his best, but I cannot allow you girls to be brought up like boys! We're going shopping!"

"Dad, we were going to ask if we could go over to Hanlee's place. She has a new DVD we were all going to watch," Uzuki said meekly.

"How far away is it?" Duncan asked.

"Three blocks."

"Got your cell phones?" he asked.

They nodded. Kaede pulled hers out and showed it to him. "And we will keep watch around us at all times!" she told him before he lectured her.

"Be back by seven?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, Dad," they chorused.

"Be careful and have fun," Duncan told then.

"Thanks, Dad," they chorused again and ran out.

Amanda frowned at Duncan. "I felt something odd from Kaede. It's like she might be a pre-immortal."

"If you can figure it out, be my guest," Duncan said with a snort. "I know she's a witch. I've been trying to contact Kassandra. I am hoping she can tell me more about her."

"Kaede's a witch? How do you know that?"

"Kaede is very good at manipulation objects," Duncan said and pointed up to the two bedroom doors. "Have ya noticed something a little odd about Kaede's room?"

"No," Amanda said, and studied the structure. Duncan had done well constructing the rooms. The spiral stairs were split now, the first part went up to a walkways to the bedroom doors and another walkway went to the upper spiral stairs in the back. In front of the door Duncan pointed out, Amanda saw a section of rail missing. "You never finished the railing," she said.

"It's finished," Duncan told her. "Kaede wanted that opening so she doesn't have to use the stairs."

"You let her jump down? Duncan! She could get hurt doing that!" Amanda scolded.

Duncan grinned and said, "Not just down, up also. Sometimes all the way to the kitchen, even carrying Uzuki with her. Kaede can levitate. Herself, or anything she wants to."

Amanda wished she had that kind of ability. She wouldn't need zip line to avoid alarm systems.

Grinned mischievously she said, "We are going shopping."

.

The next day, after school Amanda took Kaede and Uzuki shopping. Having time to himself, Duncan finished some paperwork, closed the Do-jo, and went down to Joe's.

Duncan hadn't been around Joe's much since he had two kids to look after. Walking into the blues bar, he noted Joe had a new bartender.

"Mac!" Joe called from a corner table by the small stage where he sat with Richie. He waved Duncan over.

"Hey Joe," Duncan said as he went over. Taking a seat he greeted Richie, "Hey Rich, been behavin yourself?"

"You know me, Mr. Innocent," Richie said with a grin.

"SO Mac, what's this with these girls you adopted?" Joe asked.

Duncan shrugged. "They were homeless, I gave them a home," he said simply.

"They call me their brother," Richie said with a grin.

The bartender brought over three tall mugs of beer.

"Thanks," Duncan told him. "So what have you been up to, Joe?"

"Same old, same old," Joe told him. "Richie's been telling me one of your kids, Kaede, is special."

"She is. How, I'm still learning. Any word on Kassandra?"

"Not yet. Wherever she is, she's keeping a low profile," Joe told him. "You think Kaede may be a pre-immortal?"

"No, but she is something I haven't felt before," Duncan told him. "One thing she is good at, is playing chess while she's doing her homework."

"So she can concentrate on two things at once," Joe said with a nod. "That is a high level of concentration."

"The desks I got for her and Usuki are eight feet away from the coffee table where the chess board is," Duncan stated. "Kaede looks at the pieces, and they move."

"From eight feet away?" Joe asked, now listening intently.

"So far I've seen her move things up to twelve feet away," Duncan said. "Material or size doesn't seem to matter, Joe. She's not even ten years old, and she's a mental giant."

Joe rubbed his whiskered chin. "I guess so. When she hits puberty, the boys had better be afraid."

"Joe, remember when I called from Japan last year and was looking for an immortal in the area?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, you'd found some kids killed by an immortal," Joe agreed.

Duncan leaned towards Joe and said, "It wasn't an immortal. It was Kaede. She had no weapon, but took out four kids that were being cruel to her so fast, not one had time to scream. She cut them to ribbons, Joe. I'm not faulting her, they were abusing her and she had no options. I do want to find out how she can do things like that. I need to see Kassandra."

Joe shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Mac, that's..."

"Impossible?" Duncan asked. "Apparently not for Kaede."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do what I can to find Kassandra," Joe said quietly.

"And what are two old men and a youngling gossiping about in the corner?" Methos announced as he strode in. He snapped up Duncan's beer, took a swig and sat down by Richie.

"That was mine," Duncan said, eyeing him.

"Was it?" Methos asked with a surprised look. Waving his arm, he called, "Barkeep! Another brew over here for Mr. McLeod. Seems some scoundrel stole his beer." Not breaking his stride, he said, "I see Amanda's back in town. I happened to see her shopping with a pair of girls. Is Amanda getting that motherly instinct again?"

"Just one to spend my money," Duncan said dryly.

"Mac, you gave Amanda your credit card?" Richie asked in disbelief. The last time she had done that, she had maxed out his limit.

"No. I found it was missing right after she left with the girls," Duncan grumbled.

.

Kaede was getting tired. She held two boxes and had three bags hanging off her arms. Uzuki had a lighter load, only one huge bag in each hand. Amanda was scrutinizing the waterfront stores as they walked along. "I think we have plenty of clothes now," Kaede offered.

Amanda cast her a sympathetic smile and said, "Dear Kaede, you don't understand. Once your have a card, it's shop-til-you-drop. You both need clothes for next winter, as well as new bedding. I bet you only have plain sheets and blankets."

Kaede nodded and said, "It's a bed, what are we suppose to have?"

"Do you have blanket chests?"

Kaede and Uzuki looked at each other. "What's a blanket chest?" Kaede asked.

"Do you have comforters, bed skirts, colorful fluffy thick robes?"

"We have pajamas," Uzuki said.

"Pajamas?" Amanda cried in disbelief. "Not acceptable! BOYS wear pajamas, You need nightgowns."

"But I can't carry any more," Uzuki whined.

Kaede noted Amanda stiffen. Looking at the men eyeing them from the side, she felt like something bad was about to happen also. She didn't know what, but it was bad news. Two men got up from a bench on their other side.

Amanda whispered, "Girls, get ready to run."

"NO, You and Uzuki get ready to run," Kaede said. She could see the two by the post were now sauntering towards them.

"This is no time for bravery," Amanda snapped.

Kaede was about to reply, and felt something speed into her, sinking into her right butt cheek. She spun as she pulled the syringe out with an Arm, and looked at it. Seeing the man who'd appeared behind them, holding a pistol, she shot her arms at him, fast and hard.

SPLAT. The man burst apart, shooting blood and gore out his back.

"Uzuki, run!" Kaede barked as the four men ran at them, Amanda charged the two in front, Kaede shot her arms at the other two.

SPLAT SPLAT One man flew back missing his head, the other fell in half, his guts spread out to the side.

"What's happening?" Uzuki cried as she gapped at the carnage.

"RUN!" Kaede screamed at her, and turned to the men attacking Amanda.

The men ahead of them pulled pistols with silencers. Amanda kicked the gun from one man's hand The other man shot her. Not just once, but several times. He shot until she hit the ground, limp.

"NOOOO!" Kaede cried. She shot her ams out and slashed the man in half lengthwise and across the middle of his stomach. Bloody pieces of him flew through the air. His major pieces plopped to the ground.

Kaede felt dizzy. she dropped the boxes, the bags slid down her arms. She was loosing her strength. She heard Uzuki screaming. Another man shot, Uzuki went silent. Kaede turned to see the man who'd shot Uzuki. SPLAT. Kaede punched a hole through him then looked to see Amanda lying on the ground, a pool of blood spreading out around her.

What was happening? 'Uzuki!' her mind cried. Kaede felt tired and confused. The last thing she knew was a feeling of falling into darkness.

.

Duncan went down to the morgue with the detective in charge of the investigation. He'd changed clothes after arriving back at the Do-jo to get shot several times. He'd not more than gotten himself together and the police arrive to take him down to the morgue. Wearing a grim expression, he went over to the smaller body on a table. It was one of several bodies covered with white sheets stained red. Although the police were not giving him any details, he knew who the body was, and by the pieces of body in the other tables, who had been fighting them off.

"I'm sorry Mr. McLeod, we need you to positively ID the body," the detective said apologetically.

Duncan nodded.

The attendant pulled the sheet back. Duncan choked back tears. "It's my daughter, Uzuki," he said roughly. Taking a ragged breath, he turned away.

"We believe your daughter Kaede was taken. We think for ransom by a group of terrorists. The attackers were all carrying Japanese passports. We're keeping a close watch on the airports and dockyards," the detective explained.

Duncan nodded. "The last time I was in Japan, there was a man named Kurama in the Yokohama area that worked for the government. He seemed very interested in Kaede," he said in an angry tone. "You may want to start with him."

"We'll look into it," the detective promised. Seeing Duncan's hard look, He stressed, "Mr. McLeod, we will handle this. The last thing we need is a grieving father taking the law into his own hands."

Duncan didn't reply. He did go back to the office to make funeral arrangements for Uzuki. He went through the motions mechanically. He wished he had met Kurama so he knew what that bastard looked like. It may take time, but Duncan was going to see that man dead.

Once he was done, he returned home to find Amanda there dressed only in one of his shirts. Holding her hands together, fingers twisted into a knot, she said, "I'm sorry. They shot me. By the time I woke up, Uzuki had been killed and Kaede was gone."

Duncan sat down hard. In a deadpan tone, he said, "I want to know everything about a man named Kurama. All I know is his voice. I want a face and location to go with that voice." Looking up, he said, "I don't care how long it takes, or who I have to hire or pay off. I want Kaede back."

.

Kaede drifted in and out of consciousness. Nothing she was seeing of the world in her brief glimpses was making any sense. Metallic ceiling over head and the whinning sound of jet engines. A clear

mask over her face. Another time, she briefly looked through a window very close to her face. Someone was looking in at her. Was she lying down? The next time was darkness. This time she did hear voices speaking in Japanese.

"This is the one, the 'Lucy' who started it?"

"This is her. Careful, she's a deadly killer."

"Look, her eyes, she's waking up!"

"More sedative, fast!"

The next time Kaede woke up, she was wrapped up and felt like she was upright. Forcing her eyes open, she felt weak. Blinking, she noted something metal was around her head. Small holes in front of her face showed her tiny bits of the world. Below her she saw a cage and the floor.

"Lucy is awake," a man said.

Another voice said, "Seal the containment. We need to know if it works. Guards, be ready with the gas valve!"

Reeling from the strange situation, Kaede tried to move. Her body was held immobile. The spaghetti strainer view she had of the floor below her showed to men beyond the cage, watching her.

"Who are you?" she asked, speaking Japanese. "What do you want with me?"

"We need to know more about you, Lucy," a gravelly voice intoned. "The only reason you still live is our curiosity. You cooperate with our experiments, and you will live longer."

Fear was rising from her tight confinement and the strange situation. "Wait until Dad gets here!" Kaede snapped.

"The man you call father is dead. As is your sister and the woman you were with. We killed them all to cleanse your DNA from the planet!"

"YOU LIE!" Kaede yelled back. She tried to bring her arms out and an electric shock passed through her. She jerked and flailed, but the restraints only allowed her to wiggle slightly.

Laughter sounded. "You are powerless, Lucy, you cannot use those vectors of yours."

"What are vectors?" she wondered. Wrapped tight and being electrocuted when she tried to break free, Kaede knew they had her. The good life she'd had was gone. Worse yet, although she didn't want to believe her father was dead, she had seen Amanda and Uzuki die. She pealed out a wail of agony. The men left, shutting a huge steel door behind them. The bang as it closed sounded permanent.

As she hung suspended in the steel vault, a deep sadness overcame her. Everyone near her was dead. Daydreaming about her happiest times, since that was her only escape from this prison, she remembered the boy who she had met not long after leaving the bullies and orphanage behind. She'd loved the zoo Kouta had taken her to. Even when they had sat sheltered from the rain, she had fun just being beside someone who liked her. She remembered the tune Kouta's music box played.

In the large empty vault inside a round cage where what looked like an armored figure hung, a soft voice began to hum.

"Na na naaa na. ... na na naa ... na na na na..."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Duncan sat looking up at the rooms he'd made for his daughters. Uzuki's room was closed. He'd cleaned, folded her clothes and put them away, then shut the door. He never opened that door again. He also took care of Kaede's things, but unlike Uzuki, who was dead and buried, he had a chance to get Kaede back.

Today was one year and two months since the attack when Uzuki died and Kaede had been kidnapped. The investigations had met a stone wall at the border of Japan. The FBI had been told those men found splattered were Yakuza, and no leads were found. There was no Kurama in charge of anything, and the indecent was 'sad', but there was no proof to dig farther into the case. Duncan knew a cover up when he smelled one.

Duncan vowed he was going to get Kaede back from those people. Sooner or later one of his probes had to pay off.

Amanda came up on the elevator. "Have I got good news," she said as she came over and sat on the arm of his chair.

Duncan looked at her, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"A computer friend of mine hacked into some interesting information. The Japanese Health Agency has a research facility near Kamakura. Guess who the man in charge is?"

When Duncan didn't reply, she said, "Cheif Kurama, Ring a bell?"

"Where is this place?" Duncan asked flatly.

"I don't know. What I DO know, is Richie is doing well learning to speak Japanese. We will be going to Yokohama as soon as he is fairly fluent. We'll snoop around and see what we can find," Amanda explained, and flicked the end of his nose.

Duncan blinked from the flick. "You don't have to do that," he stated.

With a sigh, Amanda said, "Yes we do. If you went, I'm sure the police there wouldn't let you past the would be turned around and booted out o the country. Don't worry. I have a plan to get you into the country after we collect some leads."

"Sounds good. I've been working on my own plan as well," Duncan said evenly.

"Go in, sword swinging?" Amanda asked.

"The FBI knows the men who took her fled to Japan, but for some reason, their government refuses to give over the names of the men," Duncan explained. "I've put out word in Yakuza circles, two million dollar reward for Kaede's return. I also have a new passport. Ivan Techikov is ready to travel any time."

Amanda put an am around Duncan and settled down into his lap. "We will get her back," she assured him. "But let us go snooping. Hey, I'm a good their right? I'll steal her back."

.

It was another eight months before Richie was ready to go on his purchasing job in Kamakura. The job was a cover, but having work on paper, he was able to stay in the country. He was able to search for clues, posing as a foreign buyer of goods. He was also able to have Amanda visit him as a relative.

His first clue happened totally by accident. Richie started seeing this cute girl who wanted to learn English. Although she seemed a bit sad, Richie found he liked her. Taking her to dinner she told him that her father worked in the National Health agency at a research facility. All she knew was he flew someplace, and five days later, he flew home.

Richie followed the man and found the airport he was leaving from. Walking into the airport, he followed the man to a private check in area that had soldiers as guards. Walking out to an observation area, Richie watched him board a helicopter marked NHR. The helicopter rose up and headed east.

Walking out of the airport, Richie lost track of the helicopter. He picked a small waterway to sit by just east of the airport. He ignored all the planes going overhead and listened for the distinct sound of a helicopter. Two hours later, a helicopter flew by overhead. Richie pulled out his binoculars and studied it. It was the same one, NHR symbols on the side. It took Richie another two weeks to find that the helicopter flew out to sea, most of the time coming back the same way.

During one of their study/dates, he 'happened' to ask his girlfriend Yukari her father knew a man named Kurama.

"Chief Kurama? Yes, he runs the facility."

.

It had taken three and a half years of Richie and Amanda searching and spying, but now Duncan had a name and a place. Amanda had broken into an office building and instead of jewels or money, she stole information from Hosoi Kurama's personnel file.

Duncan waited until it was nine AM in Kamakura before he made his call.

The answering voice was Japanese. "Director Kurama's office," she said pleasantly.

"Is Mr. Kurama in?" Duncan asked in Japanese.

"The director is currently unavailable, may I ask who this is?"

"Please tell Hosio Kurama that Duncan McLeod is on the line. This is his one and only chance to speak peacefully with me," Duncan said sternly.

"Hold please."

There was silence for a few moments, then a male voice said, "What can I do for you, Mr. McLeod?"

"Give me my daughter back. This is the only time I will ask nicely," Duncan stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kurama replied.

"Don't play with me. I know you have her," Duncan stated. "You can send her home, or I'll come get her. I won't be alone and things may get messy if you force me to go there and retrieve her."

"Are you threatening me, Mr. McLeod?"

"I am stating fact. It took a while to find you, but find you I did. Send her home, and our governments will not find out you kidnapped an underage American citizen and are illegality imprisoning her."

There was a long pause, then Kurama said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The line disconnected.

.

Kurama sat staring at the telephone. The remaining men that had returned with Lucy had taken pictures of a woman's body who had been with the Diclonius as well as the other girl, and the man they claimed was Duncan McLeod. He'd been killed, multiple gunshots through his chest and one to his head. How could he still be alive?

It had to be an impostor, one who knew too much. Possibly some government who had found out about diclonius. He had the call traced back to it's point of origin. The trace didn't take long. He even had the address in Seattle in the USA where the call came from. Performing a check, Kurama found it was Duncan McLeod's address. He made a call to get someone there and tie up a loose end.

.

Timing her 'fun' ultralight flights to the personnel helicopter flights, Amanda flew her souped-up tiny plane low and behind the NHA helicopter. Instead of the small 10HP engine it was suppose to have, Amanda's plane bore a 50 HP engine with a variable pitch prop, allowing her to fly much faster. Enclosed and with the wings reinforced, her plane was way above the legal limits of what was allowed for an ultra light plane. It was easy for her to keep up with the 120 KPH helicopter.

Skimming only fifteen feet above the wave tops, Amanda was well below radar. Seeing the island, Amanda slowed and watched the helicopter descend for a landing.

Amanda took her camera out, rose to thirty feet and engaged the illegal auto pilot. Using maximum zoom on hr camera lense, Amanda circled the island. Once she had the sea level pictures, she pushed up the throttle to full power, making the tiny plane leap forward. Going vertical, she quickly shot up to 1000 feet, and flew over the island, taking aerial shots of the island and it's facilities. Once she had enough pictures, she dove back down and sped along at 310 KPH, twenty feet over the water.

"Just like scoping out a bank for a job," Amanda said to herself as a grin crossed her face. This time, however, she was after something more precious than money, jewelery, bearer bonds or gold. She was going to steal Duncan's daughter back from the ones who had taken her. Once she was clear of the island, she banked over and headed for land.

.

Duncan sat with Amanda and Richie in his apartment, looking at the photos Amanda had taken.

"The helo pad is guarded. No doubt under surveillance also," Amanda explained. "By air, the best place for entry is this roof here," she said, pointing at the roof of the main building. "We come in low, then pop up and land."

Duncan frowned. "During the day I'm sure we'll be seen, and at night to attempt it would be suicide." he grumbled.

"So?" Amanda asked. "We wake up from wherever we crashed and keep going."

Duncan eyed her and asked, "And how do we get off the island?"

"They have helicopters," Amanda told him.

"What about something simple, like a speed boat?" Richie asked.

"Boats are not fast enough," Amanda said. "Remember, we're going in as thieves. In quick, get what we're after, and out fast. Once we're inside, it's going to get chaotic, and they will be on full alert by the time we're ready to leave."

"We have to keep them from following us," Duncan concluded.

"That's why we take their helicopters," Amanda explained.

"If they are wound up and running. A helicopter is not instant start," Duncan reminded her.

"We plan it for a shift change," Amanda told him. "We go in, grab Kaede, hijack the chopper and zip out of there."

Duncan frowned in thought. "The timing will be tricky, and we don't know what's inside those buildings, or where they are holding Kaede."

Amanda grinned and said, "I met a nice city engineer. I have the construction plans."

The creak of an unused door sounded. All three went silent, listening. Duncan pointed toward the spiral stairs. He got up and grabbed his sword and ran to crouch down under the stairs. Amanda jumped up and climbed on the second floor walkway. She pulled her sword out and slipped into Kaede's room. Richie hid behind a chair near Duncan, his rapier ready.

Another soft creak sounded. Then light footsteps. A black clad figure came down the upper spiral stairs, followed by another. The pair sneaked alone the upper walkway and paused to survey the room before them.

"No one home?" one whispered.

"Shh, there are two rooms here, we check those first."

Sneaking over to Kaede's door, one figure slowly turned the knob and opened the door a crack. The door flung open, and he was kicked up under his chin to fly off the walkway and crash down

on the main floor. The other one backed up, and pulled a knife, facing Amanda. Amanda pulled her sword.

Duncan raced up the stairs. The man turned to flee to find Duncan's Katana under his chin. "Drop the knife," Duncan growled.

The knife clattered to the floor. Amanda grabbed the man's arms and tied him up.

On the floor below, the other man struggled up to find Richie's rapier at his neck. "Kneel down, hands on your head," Richie said firmly.

.

Duncan approached the two men kneeling on the floor with their hands on their heads. He yanked their hoods off to show a pair of Japanese man. They stared straight ahead. "What ya doin here?" Duncan asked.

"We are here to rob you," the one on the left said, holding a blank face.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Amanda asked lightly. "You come in when the lights are on, nothing to put your booty in, and even though the roof door made noise, you came in anyway. What amateurs."

"They aren't here to rob," Duncan stated. "Richie, search them."

Richie did, patting them down. He found another knife and tossed it over by Duncan. Going through their clothes, Richie tossed our a set of car keys. He shook his head. "That's it, Mac. No ID, nothing but those keys."

"Where's you car?" Duncan asked.

Silence.

"Richie, go find their car and loose it. Don't feel bad of you put a few scratches in it," Duncan told him.

Richie snapped up the keys. "Be back in a while," he said, and left out the door by the elevator.

Duncan put his sword up under the chin of the man on the left. He lifted then man's chin to look at him. "Lets try this again. Who sent you?"

"We came to rob. You should call the police," the man replied.

Duncan pushed enough to indent his throat with the tip of his sword. "No, ya didn't. Don't make me get my floor all messy with your blood."

"We heard you were rich," the other one offered.

Duncan snap kicked him under the chin. He fell back, limp. Meeting the stare of the one he had his sword point to, Duncan asked, "Ya willin to die for Kurama?"

"Who is he?" the man asked.

Duncan's cell phone rang. He backed off and answered it."McLeod."

"It's Richie. Mac, this car has diplomatic plates. These guys are not your average thieves."

"Get back up here," Duncan told him. He closed up his phone and asked, "Why are diplomats coming here armed and trying to assassinate someone?"

"You should call the police," the man stated.

"I think not," Duncan replied. "There's two options you have. Talk, and you can walk away. Don't talk and die, then disappear with your car. I'll find out who you're working for after your boss starts asking what happened to you."

"Chop shops usually pay pretty good when you hand them a good car," Amanda noted. "They don't mind getting rid of bodies, either."

The man let out a breath and said, "We work for the national Health Agency. We were to find Duncan McLeod."

"You found him," Duncan stated. "Now what were you to do after you found me?"

"Verify it is you, then report your location," the man said.

"That's it?" Duncan asked.

"Yes."

Amanda came over and whispered in Duncan's ear. He nodded. Amanda cut the man's hands free. Duncan motioned to the knocked out man. "Pick up your friend."

The man did, getting him into a fireman's carry.

Richie came back up. Duncan held his hand out. "Keys?" he asked. Richie handed them over. Duncan dropped them down the man's shirt. "Take your friend and go. Tell Kurama if I find he's abused Kaede, he'll get worse. I'll keep him alive just to torture him. I am coming, and he can't stop me. Richie, get the door for them."

"You're letting them go?" Richie asked in disbelief.

Duncan glanced at Richie and explained, "They are diplomats Richie. The cops won't do anything, even if they killed someone. It's either kill them, or let them go. I have a message to send."

Richie went over and opened the exit door. The man walked past. Richie kicked him in the ass, knocking him down the stairs, then shut the door. With a shrug, Richie said, "Opps, they slipped."

.

A week later, the bruised man wearing a cast on his right arm met Kurama in a restaurant. He looked at the pictures Kurama had and nodded. "It was them, This woman, these two men. Alive and well."

"Impossible. They were all shot and killed," Kurama stated.

"They are alive and when we went in, they were waiting for us, swords drawn. McLeod said to tell you, if Kaede has been abused he will keep you alive just to torture you," the man said. Casting an intent look at Kurama, he added, "Sir, I have heard rumors of people like this. Yokai who are powerful and immortal. They are very dangerous. Perhaps you should appease these spirits instead of fighting them."

Kurama eyed him. Yokai, right. Powerful spirits of legend. "Fairytails," he stated. "At least now I know where to find them."

The man shook his head sadly and said, "I am taking my leave, Sir. I do not wish to be involved with angry yokai."

Kurama nodded. "Very well. I wish you luck."

.

Hanging in the armored suit and drugged, Kaede no longer counted days or toyed with hope. She'd pass out, and wake up again, knowing by how she was wrapped, or a pain in her arm that something had

been done to her. What had been done, she had no idea. The only solace she had left to endure this torture was of daydreaming of the only surviving fantasy she had left if she ever got out of here. Find the boy Kouta and beg forgiveness for killing his family. She knew what that was like now, and she had done that to the only boy who was truly a friend.

At first she didn't believe Duncan, Amanda and Richie had been killed. Then as time went on and no one came to rescue her, she resigned herself to the truth. Kurama and his band of killers had destroyed the only chance she had at a real life. She had been given just enough time to appreciate what was possible, and it had been ripped away from her.

The thought of her entire family gone was too much to bear, even in her fuzzy mind. She thought about the happy time long ago with Kouta and his music box.

"Na na naaa na ... na na na ... na na na na..."

.

Duncan wanted to go now. Every day they delayed was another day he had no idea if Kaede was dead or alive, surviving well or living in agony. Amanda was the brain when it came to breaking into places, and she still didn't have the plan set. She and Richie went back to Japan and resumed their information gathering. To be closer to them, Duncan went to the Philippines. He flew ferry rides between islands, and did occasional search and rescue. Another year had passed by. He began to wonder if Kaede would even remember him when they finally did rescue her.

.

Amanda's plans were lacking a vital element. No matter how she planned the break-in or plotted their escape route, one vital piece of information was missing. She had no idea where Kaede was inside that facility. To charge in and not know where Kaede was, would be the same as breaking into a bank and knowing nothing about the vault.

Richie was getting along great with his girlfriend who's father had a job on that island. They had recently moved in together. Good for Richie, but useless for information. They invited her parents over for dinner a few times, and took invitations to eat at her parent's house. His girlfriend's father did not discuss anything about his work.

Amanda finally got a break. Seeing Amanda knew her security, her friend that worked for the city told her about a job coming up with the National Health Agency. They needed a security expert. Amanda applied, and took the essay test that was part of the application.

Two weeks later, Amanda went to a downtown office building to be interviewed by a woman named Shirakawa. Amanda dressed smart and professional in a pants suit, arriving to the office early.

Amanda waited in the outer office, taking in every detail until she was called in. When she was called in, Amanda could sense right away this woman was all business, and serious about it.

The Japanese woman with a ponytail and glasses, motioned to a seat in front of her desk. "Miss Jordan, please have a seat."

"Thank you," Amanda replied in Japanese, and settled down in place.

Shirakawa eyed Amanda as she looked at the essay papers Amanda had done. "You seem to be very familiar with security systems. So much so, that by seeing you, it is hard to believe are old enough to be so knowledgeable. Where did you go to school?"

"Here and there. Mostly studying manuals and practical experience," Amanda told her.

"So you are not a security expert," Shirakawa said dryly.

"I am, and I am better than those who claim to be 'experts'", Amanda said, lifting her fingers in quotes to emphasize 'experts'.

Shirakawa raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Miss Jordan, We are in a serious business. Our research facility contains things that are extremely dangerous and must not ever be allowed to leave the facility as well as ensuring no one can gain access to the facility should it become contaminated."

"I understand that," Amanda replied. "And I can tell you right now, your security at that facility is lacking."

"You assume so?"

"I know so."

"Indeed, and how do you know that?" Shirakawa asked.

Amanda eyed her for a few seconds, then asked, "You have an office on that island?"

Shirakawa warily asked, "You suspect our facility is on an island?"

"I do not suspect. I do my homework before applying for a position, Miss Shirakawa." Amanda stated.

"And if I do?"

Amanda got up and said, "Then I will met you there tomorrow morning."

"That is not possible," Shirakawa said firmly.

Amanda cast her a smirk. "Only if you have no office there, or you don't show up," she replied.

Sitting back, Shirakawa eyed her. "All right, I do have an office there. Eight AM sharp. Be there, and you have the job. If you're not there, then you will know you are not hired. Satisfied?"

"Completely, and you will be too," Amanda said and bowed. "See you eight am, tomorrow."

.

Shirikawa shook her head and let out a sigh. Westerners were all brag and bluster. She interviewed several more for the position and found four she might conciser. She went home and left the decision

making for tomorrow. Just to be sure she was fair, she decided to go to her island office first thing in the morning, just in case Miss Jordan was captured while trying to get onto the island. She could provide a character reference at the woman's trial.

In the morning, Shirakawa went to the island and stopped by security to see if anyone unauthorized had tried to get onto the island. No one had. Good, that meant Miss Jordan had realized the futility of her bragging statements.

Shirakawa checked the latest diclonius reports, then met Chief Krurama in the hallway.

"Shirakawa, you are working at improving our security?" Kurama asked.

"I am. I am currently looking at hiring a security expert to review our procedures. Although I am sure we have adequate security, as you said, I want to be sure."

"Very good. I have heard there is a man who may attempt to breach the island. I want to be sure he fails."

"Yes, Chief. I will ensure we are ready for such an attempt," Shirakawa said firmly.

Walking on to her office, she noted the secretary wasn't in yet. She unlocked her door and went into her office to find the lights on. A folder lay on her desk, and her computer was on. As she stepped in noticing these things, a voice behind her said, "You are ten minutes late."

Spinning around, Shirakawa gapped at Miss Jordan, who was sitting in a chair in the corner. "How did you get in here!" she snapped.

Amanda motioned to the desk. "Take a seat, and I'll show you."

Shirakawa did, shocked that this westerner had not only gotten on the island, but was in her locked office, dressed in a pants suit. "You hacked my password?" she asked, seeing her main page was up.

"Like all your security here, I bypassed it," Amanda explained. She hit the eject on the CD drive and a CD slid out.

Amanda dropped it on her desk and explained, "Computers, by default, always search the disk drive first for boot up. Once my disk started your computer in DOS, I was able to bypass your password. You can change that easily, I suggest you do so."

Shirakawa had all her classified files on this computer. "Did you look in my files?" she asked.

"I don't care what's in your files," Amanda stated. "What I care about is the disaster you call security." She opened the folder and showed Shirakawa an aerial photo of the island. "Here is your radar unit. You also have a beacon to warn shipping there is an island here. I flew right over the top of your island and never got detected. The radar needs to be moved."

"You think someone might try to parachute onto the island?" Shirakawa asked.

"The biggest threat to security begins with, 'we never thought someone could ever'," Amanda stated. "Yes, someone may try to drop down from above." Pulling out another pair of photos showing the island from sea level, she said, "You can see your perimeter cameras up here, along the walls. Fine for boats. I bet you never thought someone would swim to the island."

"You swam here?" Shirakawa asked.

Amanda sat on the desk. "I told you I do my homework. Yes, I put on my dry suit with the large, single fin and got in the water up-current from the island. Using a snorkel, I only had to come up for air now and then. When I got here, I left my dry suit tucked behind a rock, jumped the perimeter fence, and walked into this building. Apparently all your guards think that if someone is already here, they belong here. I acted sweet and I was shown by them, where your office is. A lock pick, and I was in. With that disk, I was into your computer. If I had been here to steal anything, I'd be long gone by now, and you would never know it."

Shirakawa nodded. "You thought of everything," she said.

"The only way to see if your security works, is to test it," Amanda stated. "The best guards, cameras and sensors are useless if they do not protect what you want protected."

Wearing a slight grin, Shirakawa said, "I never thought anyone could swim to this island." She then realized she'd just confirmed what Amanda had told her. The biggest threat started with 'I never thought someone could ever'.

"That's just the exterior security," Amanda prodded. "From the little I have seen, your interior security is just as bad. You said you have things here that are dangerous and cannot be allowed to get out. Since whatever you do is medically related, I'd like to ensure that nothing does get out. People's health is at risk here, is it not?"

"It is," Shirakawa agreed. "Tell me what you need, and I'll get it."

"Is that a job offer?" Amanda asked with a grin.

Shirakawa eyed her and said, "I told you, if you were here at eight this morning, you had the job. Lower Executive Annual salary, full benefits and fully paid medical. If you would agree and sign this security statement, we can get you registered with personnel and you can get to work."

.

Kaede felt something unusual. Lifting her head, she looked at the blast doors as they opened. A group of people watched the thick steel doors slid open. Kaede focused on the slim brunette in the middle of the group, the odd feeling was coming from her.

Paying no attention to Kaede, the woman asked "Is there an alarm when these doors open up?"

"There is the alarm light there and the doors have to be opened from the security center, Ma'am."

The woman eyed the man who'd spoken. "I want a proximity sensor on this door. If it opens a crack, I want an alarm, sound and light, to go off above the monitor watching it."

As they walked in, Kaede eyed the familiar looking woman. Where had she seen this woman before?

"Is this the only camera?" the woman asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Any motion sensors?" she asked.

"We keep two guards in the room. That is all we need. the subject isn't going anywhere." a man told her.

"What subject?"

A guard pointed to Kaede. "Lucy, right there."

The woman looked at her and came closer. A guard rushed over and stopped her. "Stay away! She can reach out and kill people. Do not get near that cage!"

"Is that so?" the woman asked. "That is one horrible outfit for a girl to wear," she said with a crooked grin.

That triggered a memory. Kaede stared intently at the woman. Was that Amanda? She was suppose to be dead.

"Hey, you in the iron suit. Who are you? Is your name Lucy?" the woman called.

Angry no one here called her my her real name, Kaede angrily said, "I am Kaede McLeod!"

"Of the clan McLeod?" the woman asked with a smirk.

It WAS Amanda! Kaede remembered that Amanda always called Dad 'Duncan McLeod of the clan McLeod' when she was fooling around.

Kaede tried harder to focus. She didn't understand how Amanda was here, but the fact she was made Kade's heart soar with hope. No matter what miracle brought her back, Kaede knew Amanda wasn't going to leave her here.

Then the man she hated above all others came in with his assistant. Kurama entered and asked in a demand,"Why is this door open?"

"Security check sir," one guard replied. Amanda turned away from him and looked up, and wrote in her notebook.

Beside Kurama, Shirakawa said, "Sir, that is the woman I hired to beef up our security. Miss Jordan! A moment, please?"

Amanda only glanced back at them. "Yes, as soon as I finish this survey. We want to finish and get out of here as soon as we can."

As Amanda worked studiously at nothing, Kurama walked around until he could see her face. With a gasp, he spat, "YOU!"

Amanda smiled at him. "And you are?" she asked.

"That is Chief Kurama," Shirakawa said firmly.

Kurama pointed at Amanda and barked "Arrest her!"

Amanda stood still as two guards approached. She let out a sigh and said, "Kurama, this may be your last chance. Let me leave with Kaede, and we can call it even. How about it?"

The men reached to grab her. Bursting into motion, Amanda threw one guard into the cage and kicked the other one in the head. In an acrobatic flip, she grabbed his gun our of his holster and pointed it at Kurama. "Nobody move!" she yelled.

Everyone froze. The guard against the cage moved to get up. Kaede brought her arms out, and didn't get shocked. She chopped his head off with a SPLAT.

"Guns down, all of you!" Amanda yelled. The other three guards put their guns on the floor.

"You ... you came here to spy on us?" Shirakawa asked in shock.

"No," Amanda said in a smooth tone. "I came to locate Kaede, and here she is. Someone gets cute and I shoot Kurama."

"There is no way out of here. Give up and put the gun down. If you don't we will kill you," Kurama said firmly.

"Promises, promises," Amanda chided."Get me the keys for that cage and the suit, or I'll kneecap you."

In a grating tone, Kurama ordered, "Shut the blast doors, full containment."

"Cute," Amanda said dryly. She shot, blowing Kurama's knee apart. He fell wailing in agony. "I want those keys! If not, none of you are walking out of here!"

The doors began to slide shut.

"None of us will," Shirakawa stated. "We are all expendable. Lucy cannot leave this room."

"Too bad for Lucy," Amanda said. "Kaede and I will, or no one does."

"Then no one does," Shirakawa stated. Behind them, the containment doors banged shut.

"Amanda, bring those guns closer," Kaede said.

Amanda glanced up at her. "How is that going to get you free?"

"If the guns are close to me, then no one will grab for them, unless they want to die," Kaede told her.

"Good point," Amanda agreed. She picked up the guns and tossed them into the cage. She exchanged the pistol she had for another one that was fully loaded. Amanda then noted a smell in the air.

"Gas is slowly filling this room," Shirakawa stated. "When enough gas collects, we will all die. your only chance is to surrender."

"Kaede, can you smell it?" Amanda asked.

"Yes."

"Damn." If Kaede's suit was self contained, Amanda was willing to die with the others, then come around and finish this later. She didn't come all this way to let Kaede die. "Fine, open those doors," Amanda said.

"Give me your gun," Shirakawa countered.

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "You want this gun?" she asked in a light tone. She threw it in the cage. "Fetch."

Shirakawa pulled out a two shot mini pistol. She fired both shots into Amanda's chest. Amanda fell back and hit the floor.

Kaede tried to look but couldn't turn her head far enough to see what happened. "Amanda?" she asked, sounding frightened.

"Open the blast doors, get medics down here! Drug the diclonius!" Shirakawa ordered.

The guard ran towards the cage to get their guns, then stopped, realizing they would be within Kaede's range.

Kaede began to felt dizzy. Right, more drugs. She fought the effects and lost, passing out.

.

After the recent excitement, Shirakawa was in charge while Chief Kurama was in surgery to repair his knee. The guns were gotten out of Lucy's cage and she was locked down again. She would have liked to

interrogate Mis Jordan, if that was her name. In the spur of the moment, however, Shirakawa had killed her. Then again, it was probably for the best. Miss Jordan had been one dangerous woman.

A doctor came up to her, looking nervous. "Miss Shirakawa, we have a problem. Someone stole Miss Jordan's body."

"Find it," Skirakawa snapped, wondering who would steal a body.

.

The guard uniform didn't fit the best, but Amanda didn't have much choice. She tied up the unconscious guard after she put his clothes on. Learning the map of the facility, Amanda hurried to the control center. The rows of monitors were manned by two guards inside a room that had locking doors, but wasn't usually locked. Amanda strode in shut and locked the doors, then pulled her gun.

"ALL Right! On the floor, hands behind your heads, NOW!" Amanda yelled at the startled men.

.

Shirakawa thought the world was going crazy. In the search for Miss Jordan's body, a guard was found knocked out and tied up in his underwear. Right after that, the control center was found locked and the keyhole had been fouled. Shirakawa then found all the containment doors were opened to the diclonius chambers. The controls were inside the Security Control Center. Fighting panic, Shirakawa ordered the control center doors broken down.

.

Amanda had crawled out of the Control Center through the ceiling and along a pipe run. Pulling up a tile in a side hall, she dropped down. With two pistols she'd taken from the guards, she ran down to the containment chambers before someone could get the doors shut. There was a lot of hallway, it was a good thing she was a fast runner.

Turning the last corner, she ran full bore at the men standing in front of Kaede's chamber. The three guards looked at her like they were expecting news. She pulled her guns and shot all three.

Tossing the guns down, she searched for keys. One guard had a ring of keys. She took these and vaulted up onto Kaede's cage, then onto the suit. "Kaede, can you hear me?" she asked as she hung onto the outside of Kaede's suit.

"Amanda?"

"Yes, hon, I'm going to get you out of here."

Amanda tried keys, finally one fit in the lock. It turned hard but it did turn. Kaede fell. Amanda rolled with the fall. Kaede hit the ground and cried out. Her scream seemed to rip the suit apart. It exploded to leave Kaede naked except for a metal headpiece.

"Kaede, we've got to go, now!" Amanda said as she steered Kaede for the opening.

Kaede held Amanda to the side as she became stable. "No more drugs, I got this," Kaede said evenly. "Get away however you can."

"I know the way out, let's go," Amanda told her.

Amanda left with Kaede as quickly as she could. Peeking around corners, they made the main hallway. Amanda pushed every floor on the elevator, then took the stairs. Kaede wasn't used to walking. Amanda put Kaede on her back and carried her up. Hearing banging and booted feet coming down, Amanda slipped onto a sub floor with Kaede and waited until the men passed by, then kept going up to make the first floor.

A quick check to be sure no one was watching, and Amanda carried Kaede into an office. Amanda went to the windows, Amanda quickly noted which way the window faced. They were on the first floor. Amanda opened the window and helped Kaede out, then got out herself. Keeping low, Amanda ran down to where she'd left her dry suit. There was still one problem, they had to get that helmet off Kaede. Amanda got Kaede down behind the cover of a boulder and worked at the helmet.

"Damn it," Amanda hissed as she tried to undo the lock. She had to get this thing off so Kaede wouldn't drown.

.

Shirakawa's men had battered their way into the control room to find the guards tied up. They told her about the woman coming in to force them to the floor and opened the containments. Thankfully, only one Diclonius was missing. Lucy was gone. Shirakawa reviewed the tapes. She watched a dead woman free Lucy and lead her out of her containment. She had shot Miss Jordan dead, but there she was, alive and well and freeing the most dangerous diclonius of all. HOW!

She would find out how Jordan managed that trick after they got Lucy back into her containment. Keying the facility intercom, she said, "This is Shirakawa, search the beaches, Lucy is outside of the buildings. Find her before she gets off the island!"

.

Amanda had put her suit on, but still couldn't get that damned helmet off! Finally she hooked the pick just right and it popped free. Amanda threw the pieces in the ocean and got Kaede in the water. She told Kaede to hold on and dove into the waves. The single 'mermaid' fin was large and able to develop plenty of power. Amanda swam as fast as she could to get some distance from the island. People's heads were small targets on an open ocean. She needed to get far enough away so they weren't seen.

By her watch/compass, they were headed in the right direction for land. She also saw figures on the beach now. "Kaede, I'm going to need you to hold your breath for a moment. Just hold onto my shoulders, and don't let go."

Kaede did. "I'm ready."

"Deep breath," Amanda coaxed, then she dove under and pumped hard for thirty seconds. She rose back up to take a breath. She heard Kaede gasp.

"Again, deep breath,"

"Ready."

A second time, Amanda dove under and swam, pumping hard. She timed out thirty seconds and came up.

"Kaede, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Can you go longer?"

"Not much, but a little."

"Deep breath..."

A bullet splashed off a wave close by. Amanda dove. This time she turned while she put more distance between them and the island. She stayed down 45 seconds, and came up fast. Kaede choked as she gasped for air. Although they had made it off the island, they had only gone a few hundred meters. The noise of a helicopter warming up sounded in the air. Amanda swam farther to the left to throw them off.

There was nothing around them she could use for cover. Between being caught in open ocean and Kaede's bright pale skin and pink hair, Amanda didn't see how they could not be found.

"Kaede, I need you to get in front of me," Amanda told her. She gave Kaede the snorkel and had her stay face down in front of and under her. This was a better position for swimming also, Amanda had a full range kick this way. Falling into an even rhythm, Amanda swam holding Kaede in front of her.

By some miracle, the helicopter took off and flew behind them and off to the side. Amanda watched it turn away as she kept moving towards land. The father away they got, the more random the search pattern of the helicopter was.

Coming to a small hump of land just off the shore, Amanda got Kaede up and on so they could rest for a few moments. Rested and no helicopters in the air for the moment, they swam to the shore.

.

Director Kakuzawa stood behind his desk scrutinizing Chief Kurama with his crutches and Shirikawa who was looking at the floor.

"You let Lucy escape! What do you plan to do to correct your failure?" Kakuzawa bellowed in his gravelly tone.

"Lucy had help. The woman Amanda." Shirakawa stated.

"That is twice Amanda has been killed with witnesses present, yet she does not remain dead," Kurama said firmly.

Kakuzawa let out a mirthless chuckle. "Perhaps we need to capture that one as well. She may be another type of diclonius. Fail this time, and it will be your last. GO!"

.

Richie drove slow along the beach road. It was dusk. In the brush by the road, a hand appeared to wave. Richie stopped. Amanda and Kaede flew from the brush and jumped in the car.

"Hey all right!" Richie cried as he drove away. "You got her!" Richie then noted Kaede had nothing on. "Ahh, Kaede, there's a blanket back there you can put around yourself. What did they do to you in that place?"

"I was drugged most of the time," Kaede stated softly.

"Well, don't worry, we got you out and Mac's on his way. We'll meet him at the hotel then he's taking us all back home," Richie explained.

Cold from her swim, Kaede hugged herself in the blanket. "There's something I want to do before we go," she said meekly.

Richie looked through the rear view mirror at her. "What did you want do to."

Looking at him with a long face, she said, "I have to find Kouta."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Duncan came prepared with a disguise make up kit for when they found Kaede, as well as a first aide kit in case she needed it. He'd been expecting to meet Richie and Amanda to go get Kaede. he was pleasantly surprised to see Kaede with them when they arrived.

Seeing Duncan, Kaede yelled, "Dad!" and dove into him. "They told me they killed you!" she cried with a sob.

Duncan chuckled and said, "We don't die that easy. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine now," she said hugging him tighter.

"Happy to hear it. We have to get you into a disguise."

Amanda got to work with Kaede's disguise. Black hair dye, brown contacts and shading her skin a medium oriental tone made Kaede look completely different. Some hair dye had gotten on her horns to darken them, so they went all the way and painted them black. Kaede's horns were still visible, but much less pronounced than their normal bone white color. A wool cap and some normal clothes, and Kaede was ready to travel.

The biggest problem Duncan had at the moment was trying to find this Kouta. He had no last name, no anything to begin the search with. By Kaede's description, he could be any average Japanese boy. Although it seemed impossible, Duncan knew this was important to Kaede. The only thing he knew for sure was Kaede telling of killing Kouta's father eight years ago. Amanda stayed with Kaede, Richie went to his work and Duncan visited libraries looking for old newspaper coverage of the event.

Eventually, Duncan found a news clipping about the train murders. The only thing the paper told was what happened, and the family name of the victims. Since the boy was found alive, his name wasn't mentioned. Useing the man's family name, Duncan now had a name to look for. What he had was no location.

As Duncan searched, Amanda and Kaede enjoyed a day out, Made up like she was, no one was going to recognize Kaede. They took a bold move and went for a walk along the beach to help Kaede get some exercise. A policeman stopped them to see if they'd seen 'this girl'. The picture was of Kaede. Kaede had to stiffle a giggle as she said no. The policeman went on his way.

"You don't want to help look for that poor girl?" Amanda teased.

Kaede cast her a smirk. "But I'm routing for her to not get caught."

"What, no collecting the reward money?"

Kaede shook her head. "The only reward I want is to live with my family."

"Same for us too, dear," Amanda said and hugged her.

"Kouta! Don't you remember?" a girl wailed out.

Kaede stopped. A short ways away, a young couple were standing on the beach.

The boy shrugged. "Sorry Yuka, I just don't remember."

Kaede eyed the boy and walked towards him, studying him. As she got closer, the boy looked at her.

"Do I ... know you?" Kaede asked.

"I dunno," Kouta said. "I'm Kouta. who are you?"

"Kaede. I had a friend named Kouta here when I was young."

Kouta looked intently at her. "I ... you seem familiar, but I really don't remember," he said vacantly.

"Kouta, do you know this girl or not?" Yuka asked.

"Did you have a music box?" Kaede asked.

"A music box?" he asked, gazing at her blankly.

Kaede began humming the tune. "Na na naaa na, na na naaaa, na na na na..."

Kaede and Kouta stared at each other as Kaede hummed the tune, then Kouta joined her, matching her perfectly.

From the side, Amanda could see there was something deep between them by the way they looked at each other. Apparently Yuka did too, and she wasn't taking well to the idea.

"KOUTA!" Yuka snapped, "Do you know this girl?"

Kouta gasped and recoiled like he'd been hit.

"I'm sorry!" Kaede cried, and held onto him. "Kouta, I'm so sorry!"

Kouta's gaze had gone blank. Amanda pulled Kaede back. Kaede covered her face and cried. Kouta just stared and blinked.

Seeing a pair of policemen had noticed them, Amanda put a hand on Kaede's shoulder. "Come on, we better go."

Looking at Kaede, Kouta bore a stricken face. "I ... don't remember ... I'm sorry,"

"It's my fault," Kaede said as she sobbed. "Kouta..."

Amanda turned Kaede away from the boy and offered Kouta and Yuka a smile. "Perhaps some other time?" she asked.

Yuka smacked Kouta on the shoulder. "Kouta, who IS that girl?" she asked harshly.

"Is there a problem here?" one of the police asked as they approached.

"No problem, officers," Amanda assured them. "We were just leaving."

One of the officers pointed at Amanda and said, "Wait a minute ... You..."

"OH hell," Amanda sang. She whispered to Kaede "run!" then kicked one officer into the other and took off running as the men tumbled.

Standing in shock, Kouta watched the officers scramble up and run after the woman. Kaede stood nearby, gapping at the chase heading down the street. Amanda disappeared from view, the police

blowing whistles, following her.

"Oh no," Kaede whispered. She had no cell phone, and hadn't watched where they had gone.

"Who was that?" Kouta asked.

Kaede left out a huff and said, "Amanda. She is very nice, but from what Dad told me, she likes to steal animals."

"Animals?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah, he said she's a cat burglar," Kaede told her. "May I please borrow a phone? I want to call Dad and tell him where I am."

Kouta patted his pockets. "I don't have a phone..."

"There's one at your new house," Yuka told him.

"I have a house?" Kouta asked.

.

"Amanda Raven was her name at her last verifiable address in Italy," the Police Inspector told Shirakawa. "International Jewel Thief, con artist, bank robber, art thief. You name it and she's stolen it." He tossed the old photograph down on his desk.

"She looks good for her age," Shirakawa noted.

"If she stole something from you, don't feel too bad, she's been swiping things from people and corporations for many years. Sometimes we can figure out how she got in, other times, we've no clue at all. I'm surprised she would bother a medical facility. Her heists usually count seven or more digits in value at a minimum."

"What she got away with is priceless, and I still am having a hard time believing she got away and isn't dead," Shirakawa said, looking at the picture. By the grain of the picture, it looked to have been taken at least thirty years ago. Amanda did not look that old. Was Kakazua right? Was Amanda some type if diclonius? That could well be why Lucy hadn't killed her, and apparently they knew each other.

The Inspector shrugged. "In Europe she's a legend. It is said there isn't anything Amanda can't steal. If you saw her, you are one of the privileged few. There are even those who claim she's immortal, and has been thieving for centuries."

"Do you believe that?" Even as she asked the question, Shirakawa had to wonder.

The inspector shook his head. "No, but what does make sense is a matriarchal line. Mother teaches child. If the first 'Amanda' taught her daughter well, this could well be a fifth generation Amanda who's moved to fresh pickings. About what was stolen, what was it?"

"That is classified."

"Well soon your classified item will be up for sale on the black market," the inspector retorted. "It would be nice to know what we're looking for."

Shirakawa shook her head. "What she took is too deadly to be used, I don't understand how she got away alive with it, let alone how she could possibly make money off it."

"You'll never find your stolen item until you can figure out who would want to buy it."

.

Shirakawa returned to Kurama's office. "I talked to an inspector, 'Amanda' is the name of a legendary thief. That woman gave false information," Shirakawa said as she came in and sat down at Kurama's desk.

"This has become more complex," Kurama said as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "When we were after the original diclonius, we tracked Lucy. There was a man, a mercenary we suspected, named Duncan McLeod. He was going to check an area for us. When I called to coordinate with him, he told me the problem was gone. We investigated, and found nothing, just like he said. Later in the follow up work, I discovered he had adoption papers for Lucy." Seeing Shirakawa stare at him, Kruama nodded.

"Yes, legal adoption papers for a Kaede McLeod, our Lucy. It took quite a while to locate and kidnap her, as well as a few lives lost. We killed him, this Amanda, one of his daughters and retrieved Lucy. A few years went by and he called me. He gave me an option, return her home, or he would take her back."

"He is behind this," Shirakawa stated.

"He is. I am positive he sent this Amanda to grab Lucy away from us, which she has," Kurama explained. "And now we must try to get her back again. Only now, our governments know we have kidnapped and held a foreign child. We will have the support of no one if Duncan McLeod gets Lucy away from Japan. There is even a good chance we'll be seen as terrorists if we chase them to another country. Stepping foot in the US with may well get us thrown in jail. They get away, and diclonius will spread throughout the world."

"We can't let that happen, it would be the end of the human race," Shirakawa stated.

"It will. The situation had become dire, and we must be very careful. The law is on McLeod's side. Legally, Lucy is his child." Kurama cast Shirakawa an even gaze. "I have been informed by the director that we will be investigated for our role in the original kidnapping. The American CIA have the files on our men who died, and are pushing to find out why we took her. So far we are being protected from extradition. If we fail again to stop this threat, it's over. Even if we succeed, we may be jailed and this entire organization be disbanded."

"So even if we get Lucy back, troops could come in and free her and the others?" Shirakawa asked.

"That is why we must kill Lucy then sterilize the entire island. The end is coming, and before our end comes, we have to remove the threat."

Shirakawa frowned at the top of his desk. "One question, how can this McLeod be around Lucy? Why hasn't she killed him?"

"Unknown. I suspect he is not human either. The director authorized me to send out number seven to find Lucy," Kurama said. "We find and dispose of her here, or we've failed humanity."

.

In the entryway of the Maple Inn, Kaede finished her phone conversation. "Yes, Dad, I'll wait here ... OK, see you soon." Kaede hung the phone up. "Thank you for letting me call," she told Kouta.

"Sure. Are you hungry? Yuka has some rice balls." Kouta offered.

"No, but thank you for the offer," Kaede told him.

Standing just outside of arm's reach from one another, Kouta and Kaede shared a quiet blush.

"I should go," Kaede said quietly.

"I'll get the door for you," Kouta said.

"This is a nice place."

"And I have to clean it ," Kouta said with a huff.

"I'll help, well, I'll help you until we have to leave."

"Really?" Kouta asked with a smile, then felt something cold on his neck. Yuka was glaring at him.

"Yeah, Dad says you're suppose to do your best."

"Where's your dad from?"

"Scotland ..." Kaede wanted to ask about his father, but she knew what happened to him. She wasn't going to open than wound for him. "Hey, Kouta," she said meekly.

"Yeah?"

She wanted to tell him so many things. How much she thought of him, how badly she felt about killing his father and sister, how much she wanted to do something, anything to take that pain away from him. Before she knew she meant to, she hugged him. Everything she felt back then with him during those days, came blazing back to her. "Thank you ... for the hat," she said.

"Huh?"

Kaede giggled. He didn't remember, but That was OK. As long as he didn't remember, he wouldn't hate her.

"I was just being silly," she offered. She waved her fingers and him and left.

Kouta watched Kaede go, wondering where he knew her from. He DID know her from someplace, that tune they hummed together. He didn't quite remember, but they had hummed it together before. Not knowing where or when was maddening.

Yuka came up behind him boring her eyes into him. "Where do you know her from?" she asked in a frozen voice.

.

In their hotel room at the small table, Duncan and Kaede slowly worked through their takeout food.

"So, you saw him?" Duncan asked.

"I did, but he doesn't really remember me and I was too scared to tell him," Kaede admitted.

"You did get to see he was all right."

"Yes, and he has this other girl with him, so everything should be fine," Kaede said, not sounding very cheerful.

"I see. Someone, but not you," Duncan said.

"Dad, I can't," Kaede stated. "I mean sure, I'd love to but ... well, as long as he's all right, That's fine, isn't it? He's survived and he will probably have a good life, right?"

"Quite possible," Duncan agreed.

Satisfied she had talked herself out of hanging around Kouta, Kaede asked, "So, when are we going home?"

Duncan winced and said, "That may be troublesome. You know Amanda was running from the police earlier? Well, she took my plane. Add to that I am sure every airport and major port leaving Japan is being watched, which means we may have to become lost in the crowd for a while. Richie is set, but we're in a tight spot now that Amanda bugged out," he finished with a frown.

"She did get me off that island. I owe her a lot for that," Kaede said.

"As do I. I will always be indebted to Amanda for freeing you from there. It's just getting us out of Japan that may require a bit of ingenuity," Duncan said with a crooked grin.

"Any ideas?"

Duncan tipped his head. "Can't leave right away, so we're here for at least six months," he said, then explained, "The search for you will intensify for the first month. After a few months as long as they find nothing, things will calm down. Instead of trying to rush away and get ourselves noticed, we keep a low profile and fade into the background. Your disguise is good, as long as we don't do anything out of the ordinary there is no reason to think anyone will even take a second look at us."

.

Kouta did like the Maple Inn, the place where he was to be the caretaker of in exchange for a place to live. It was a classic Inn finished in wood tones with paper screen doors and tables with chair pads with backs and paper lanterns casting their soft glow. Taking a room as his on the first floor, Kouta pondered the girl he'd met today as he rolled out his futon.

Kaede made Kouta feel weird. Looking at her, he had no idea who she was, yet at the same time, she felt very familiar to him. He didn't know what tune she hummed was, but he did know how it went. He'd also felt some kind of connection with her that he could not explain. For some reason, even thinking about her and that tune made him feel happy and incredibly sad, both at the same time. In an instant of panic, he put all his questions out of his mind. He didn't want to think about it any more.

Kouta smelled something good. Yes, Yuka was cooking. He wondered if she was going to live here with him. That could be fun.

.

Kurama hobbled into the number seven's containment room on crutches. Two men were at the computers, getting ready for another test. Seeing Kurama, one said, "Chief, we were about to perform a test up to 170 joules. Her last readings, seven continued deflecting at 165 joules."

"Negative. Shut down you test. Get some clothes for number seven," Kurama said firmly. He then opened the door into the containment area.

"Chief?"

"Just do it," Kurama told them.

Walking across the open concrete floor to the naked girl sitting against the wall that was pock marked with indentations from projectiles. Kurama released the shackles holding her in place.

Looking up at him with lavender eyes, the girl grew a smile. "Papa! The test is over?"

Looking down on her, Kurama kept his firm tone. "Nana, there are no more tests today. I have a problem I need your help with."

Nana nodded, "Of course Nana will help Papa!" she said eagerly. Looking at his leg, she asked, "What happened, did someone hurt Papa?"

"There is a diclonius like you who has escaped, Nana. I need you to track her down and kill her," Kurama intoned.

Nana gapped at him and put a finger to her lip. "Papa? Nana can find this other diclonious, but Nana doesn't want to kill anyone."

"If you can find her, that will be good enough," Kurama told her. "I'll make sure you have communications and good clothes."

"Clothes?" Nana asked with a smile. "Nana can be dressed like Papa?"

"Similar, yes. The techs will get you clothes. Then we will go searching."

Nana cheered,"YAY! Nana gets to do something important for Papa!"

.

Duncan sat in the common yard area of Richie's apartment building on a blanket near Richie as his girlfriend, Yukari showed Kaede how to cook on a hibachi grill. Looking over at the girls, Duncan said,

"You know Rich, you're going to have to make a decision about her soon."

Richie nodded reluctantly. "I know Mac. It's not going to be easy. I've really fallen for her. I just ... I don't want the innocence to end, ya know?"

"She has to know so she can decide, Rich," Duncan insisted.

"I just hope she doesn't need proof," Richie mused.

Duncan laughed. "That'll be the day when someone will believe without proof."

"Believe what?" Yukari asked as she and Kaede brought the food over to the blanket.

To cover for Richie freezing, Duncan said, "That I've lived a very long time."

You don't look that old," Yukari said, casting him a smirk. "You're what, mid thirties?"

"Much older than that, right, Dad?" Kaede said.

"Alot older," Duncan agreed.

Yukari studied Duncan and said, "No, I don't believe it. How old are you?"

"Closer to five hundred, right?" Kaede asked.

"Four and change, I stopped keeping exact count a couple centuries ago," Duncan said, which made Yukari laugh.

"Speaking of old people, did you ever find Kassandra?" Kaede asked.

"Nothing yet. Don't worry, she'll turn up," Duncan told her.

Richie looked at Yukari and said, "Duncan is that old. He doesn't age. Ever."

"Yeah, right," Yukari said with a smirk. "I suppose he'll never get sick either."

Richie shook his head. "No, he won't. And neither will I. Yukari, we're immortal."

Yukari let out a belly laugh and rolled her eyes. "Oh god, Kaede, do they pull this on you too?"

Kaede sat and thought for a moment. "Dad, when I was kidnapped, I saw Amanda get shot. She was dead on the ground. The same thing happened when she came to rescue me from that facility. A

lady shot her, She didn't stay dead. She got back up when no one was looking and got me out of that cage."

Duncan nodded. "That's right. Amanda is another immortal."

"Why did she run if they can't kill her?" Kaede asked.

"Because it does hurt to get shot, and if she gets thrown into prison for a long term, then others will see that she doesn't age," Duncan explained. "That would bring up questions we really don't want people asking."

Yukari was gapping, shifting her stare between Kaede and Duncan. "Wait ... what's this? Kaede, you were kidnapped?"

Kaede nodded. "I'm not normal either. There are people here who want to keep me in a steel cage until they get done with their experiments."

"I came to Japan originally to kelp get Kaede back," Richie explained.

"My god, you're serious!" Yukari said in a gasp.

"We are," Richie said. "If Amanda hadn't taken off in Duncan's plane, he would have been able to get Kaede out of Japan. They would be home now, and I'd be trying to explain everything to you by myself."

Looking confused, Yukari asked, "What's so special about Kaede?"

"Watch," Kaede said and pointed to the drink pitcher. It rose up off the blanket and hung in the air. "I thought I was a witch, but the guy who kidnapped me called me a diclonius. I don't know what that means, but they are afraid of me and wanted to keep me locked up forever. The witch Dad knows, Kassandra, is over five hundred years old, and may be able to teach me how to use the powers I have."

Kaede set the pitcher down and added, "Yukari, our family is not normal, but we are family. I think Richie just wanted you to know about us so you will know who we are, and who he is."

Yukari gapped at Richie. Richie winced and said, "Ahhh, yeah, pretty much what Kaede said. I hope you're not freaked out, Yukari, but I thought you should know the truth."

Yukari let out a short chuckle. "Wow, I mean ... wow. It almost makes sense. My grandparents have told us stories about spirits that can look like people, but are not people. She called them yokai. Yokai can be something as simple as a leaf in the wind, or as mighty as a Tsunami. Things that are thousands of

years old. Things that watch us and live with us. I never really believed it but I guess you are proof they exist."

"We are here." Duncan offered.

"And Richie is a good guy, Yukari," Kaede said quickly.

"Yes, he is," Yukari agreed.

Kaede smiled. She was glad Yukari was accepting Richie. She also got thinking about Kouta as they ate. She wondered if he could accept her if he found out how different she was. She then chided herself, Kouta had a life now she she should probably leave him alone and let the past fade away for him.

"Deep thoughts?" Duncan asked.

Kaede looked up. "I was just thinking about Kouta ... and that big house he has to clean by himself."

"A friend would go help him," Richie said absently.

Kaede looked at Richie. He was right. And since she needed to find a way to make up for hurting Kouta, she should go help him clean. After lunch, Kaede collected some cleaning gear to go help Kouta.

Not sure what Kouta had or didn't have for cleaning gear, Kaede brought a bag of rags, a buckets, broom and a mop. She had her cell phone and put on jeans and sneakers and a plain shirt for working.

Walking up the steps on a hill on the sidewalk, she saw a girl coming down that had light purplish hair. She felt the girl before she saw her. The girl had a ribbon tied across the top of her head, wore a blue summer dress and was carrying a paper bag.

The girl came down the stairs as Kaede went up. As they closed, the girl stopped. "Hi, I guess you already knew I was coming."

"Well, yeah," Kaede said with a snort. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nana. Papa send me to bring you home. I already told them I found you," Nana said, pointing to the bag.

In the bag was a radio and another device. "Nana? I was on my way to visit someone. Maybe we could talk later?" Kaede offered.

Nana shook her head. "Nana's sorry, but Papa said I have to bring you home. You aren't going to kill me, are you?"

Kaede had a bad feeling about this. "Nana, who's your Papa?"

"Papa," Nana stated. She then said, "OH! his name? It's Kurama."

Kaede flipped her phone open ad called Duncan. "Dad? There's a girl here like me, her name's Nana ... Yes, Kurama sent her to take me back ... right."

Eyeing Kaede, Nana asked,"You have a Papa too?"

"Yes, we should go see him first. I think my Papa wants to talk to your Papa," Kaede told her. She then heard Nana's radio.

"Moving into position from the north."

Kaede turned and walked down the stairs. "Nana, you should come with me. Quickly."

"Wait!" Nana cried and ran after her. "You're Lucy, Papa said you have to come home with me!"

"I am not Lucy! My name is Kaede McLeod!" Kaede said, becoming irritated.

"But Papa said..."

"YOUR PAPA IS A KIDNAPPER AND KILLER OF CHILDREN!" Kaede snapped at her.

Nana gapped at Kaede like she had just been slapped. "Papa is not ... what you just said he was!" Nana yelled.

"He is too!" Kaede snapped.

"IS NOT."

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT! Stop saying bad things about PAPA!" Nana yelled.

"Answer me this!" Kaede snapped, "What does this Lucy look like?"

"Pink hair and red eyes," Nana stated.

"Do I have pink hair and red eyes?" Kaede asked.

"No, but..."

"They obviously, I AM NOT LUCY!" Kaede yelled.

"You have to be, Lucy is the only other diclonius besides Nana," Nana stated.

"You are a BAKA! Go bother someone else who might be Lucy!" Kaede snapped and marched down the stairs away from her.

Kaede turned and pointing a finger at her and yelled, "WHY does your Papa want to take me away from MY Papa? If MY Papa insisted you come home with us, would that be fair to you?"

Nana stopped and glared angrily at Kaede, not knowing what to say. Kaede walked stiffly away. After Kaede got almost out of sight, Nana realized something wasn't right. What it was, she had no idea, but Lucy was getting away. "Hey, WAIT!" Nana cried and raced after her.

.

"I will, Dad. Next left ... Got it." Kaede hung her phone up again. She walked swiftly along the street, just out pacing the rest of the crowd. She had already passed a couple soldiers. Her disguise was working, but Nana wasn't being fooled. She and Nana could sense each other. That was keeping Kaede from slipping away.

"Wait!" Nana cried from behind. Kaede turned to cross the road at the intersection and saw Nana running at her. She also saw Duncan appear just ahead of Nana, looking around. He stepped into Nana's

path, making it look like an accident, and body blocked her into a lamp post. Duncan cried out in shock, and Nana's head made a solid 'thunk' sound against the post. Nana's bag went flying, as her legs flew up.

Kaede crossed the street as a crowd gathered around Nana. If the situation wasn't so serious, Kaede would have laughed.

.

"Are you OK?" Duncan cried at the dazed girl. Another man came, claiming he was a paramedic. Duncan let him in close see to the girl. Duncan grabbed her bag, turned the tracker off, turned the radio off and changed the receiver channel. He set the bag down by Nana, who was looking about confused. Another woman came over to help. He slipped away.

Two soldiers came to help tend to Nana. Once Duncan was sure she wasn't following Kaede any more, he went across the street to see who else showed up.

The soldiers got the girl up, and although she was crying, she stood on her own. She checked her bag then showed it to them. They fiddled the tracker and the radio, Duncan guess they got them turned in and on the right channel. The girl went to the intersection and looked around like she was lost. She stomped a foot and complained. In a brief discussion, the soldiers had her keep going the same way.

Satisfied the Kaede had lost the girl, Duncan followed the frustrated looking girl that was leading the two soldiers a dozen yards behind her. He knew they were actively looking for Kaede now. He didn't know who that girl was, but he had to stop her from finding Kaede again.

.

Duncan followed the girl for another hour. She had gone ahead, then walked back, randomly searching. Going through a park, he got behind the pair of soldiers. While the girl rested, the soldiers following her tried to stay back under cover. Duncan grabbed a stick and knocked them out. He bound them with their own handcuffs and gagged them. Seeing no one else watching the girl, he walked out and greeted her.

"Hi, I saw you hit that pole earlier, are you OK?" he asked.

The girl looked up at him with a blackened eye. "It wasn't my fault," she whined.

"I didn't say it was. You don't seem to be in a good mood," Duncan offered as he sat down by her.

"No. I lost Lucy," she said in a huff.

"Who's Lucy, and who are you?" Duncan asked as he discretely turned her radio and tracker off.

"I'm Nana and Lucy's tricky!" Nana announced. "She doesn't look like Papa said she would and she says things that make me confused!"

"She does?"

"Yes! Papa won't be proud of me unless I can find her," Nana said and started sobbing.

"That's terrible," Duncan said in a serious tone.

"It is! Papa got me a new dress, and it's dirty now. Papa's going to be angry at Nana!"

"Who's your Papa?"

"The other men call him Mr. Kurama."

Duncan made a show of thinking about it, then said, "Oh wait, that's right, Kurama was looking for Lucy. I might know where she is."

Nana's face opened up in joy. "You do?"

"I do believe so, yes. Come on, I'll take you there," Duncan said and stood up.

Jumping up, Nana grabbed his hand. "Oh thank you! Nana is so happy to meet you! Please take Nana to Lucy!"

.

"We've lost contact with Number seven again."

The report made Kurama perk up. He'd been following the hunt in the van that held the electronics locking onto Nana's tracker. "Did she fall down again?" he asked.

"Sir, the monitoring team does not report. Sending in secondary monitoring team."

"Shirakawa, go to the physical location Nana was at," Kurama ordered.

"Yes, Sir."

Shirakawa ran out into the park. Arriving with the secondary team, they found the primary monitoring team knocked out and handcuffed to each other. Shirakawa searched the area. Nana was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Kaede did as Duncan told her to, continue on to the Maple Inn and and let him take care of pursuit. Although it was tempting to run, she kept an even pace with the crowds and reached the Maple Inn with no other problems.

Yuka insisted on directing them in their work. Kouta had started in the downstairs hallway. Kaede was a bundle of nerves being around him. There was so much she wanted to tell him, yet was afraid to. Yuka did unwittingly help her. For some odd reason, Yuka kept giving Kaede rooms to clean that were no where near Kouta. Kaede used her invisible arms to rush four rags through a room in a quick dusting, then went to find Kouta, and kneel down beside him to work on the floor with him.

After the day of cleaning, Yuka served a simple meal, planting herself between Kouta and Kaede at the table. Kaede didn't mind too much, for she was still trying to get up the nerve to explain to Kouta the things he didn't remember. She also noted Yuka was being very possessive of Kouta. Kaede remembered that it was Yuka Kouta had promised to go to that festival with when they were young. From what she was seeing now, she was sure that Yuka had somehow made him promise.

Kaede was also fairly certain that Kouta had lied about Yuka being a girl because he embarrassed that he had to be seen with her. Yuka was Kouta's cousin, so even though she was irritating, Kaede put up with her.

Kaede came out of her thoughts to see Kouta was looking at her. Yuka had gone to refill their glasses. Kaede returned Kouta's gaze.

"I used to know you?" Kouta asked.

Kaede nodded. "We were seven. You used to draw up in the mountains. You took me to a zoo, that was the best time I had back then."

"I'm sorry I don't remember," Kouta offered.

"It's not your fault." Trying to gather the nerve to tell him, Kaede offered, "Something very bad happened to your father..."

"The accident," Kouta stated.

"Accident?" Kaede asked.

"Dad was killed in an accident, and my sister Kanae got sick and died," Kouta said sadly.

Kaede stared at him. He was there, he saw her chop Kanae in half and behead his father. why was he saying these things? "But, Kouta, we were there ..."

"One more drink, then we have to get back to work!" Yuka announced as she came in with a tray of glasses.

Ignoring Yuka, Kaede studied Kouta's face that bore a deep sadness. It hit home to Kaede how bad she had hurt him. His mind had blanked out the truth and the gore, he'd made up deaths he could deal with.

Kouta blanked briefly, then looked at Yuka. "Ah, OK, Yuka," he said as if greatly relieved to stop thinking about the past.

"I'm so sorry," Kaede said in a hollow tone.

"Huh?" Kouta asked.

Kaede got up and knelt by Kouta to hug him. "I'm so sorry, Kouta," she said and broke down in tears at when she'd done to him.

Kouta held onto Kaede as she cried on his shoulder. Confused, he tried to console her. "It's OK..."

"NO! it's NOT!" Kaede wailed. "I ... I shouldn't have come back, it's all my fault, Kouta!" Kaede cried. "I can't ever..." In her crying she lost her voice. She tried to get up and leave, but stumbled to drop in place.

"Hey, calm down. It can't be that bad," Kouta offered as he picked her up and held her.

Kaede shook her head. "Maybe it's best you don't remember," she said to herself. Gathering her strength, Kaede stood up on her own two feet. She cast a weak smile at Kouta and patted his shoulder.

"I wish you the best," she croaked and turned to walk out.

Kaede got out the front door to find Yuka had followed her outside. Yuka put a hand on Kaede's arm and asked, "You know what happened to Kanae and my Uncle? Do you know who killed them?"

Kaede cast her a lost look. "Yeah, I know. Kouta saw it, but he can't accept the truth. And you know what? Maybe that's for the best. It's bad enough I have to live with the truth."

"You were there? you saw the maniac who killed his family?" Yuka asked in a gasp.

Kaede eyed Yuka. Her voice grew a hard edge at being called a maniac. "No, Kouta saw it. He watched me chop his sister in half. He screamed as I tore his father's head off. You should be thankful he was able to stop me, before I killed you too."

Yuka paled and backed away from Kaede. "That is ... you were just a child then too," she said weakly.

An invisible arm came out by itself and grabbed Yuka by the neck. Yuka's eyes flew open in shock. Kaede managed to stop herself from ripping Yuka's head off. "Yes, I was. And you have taken away my Kouta," Kaede snarled as she stared at Yuka. "Dad was right, I shouldn't have listened to the voices. Not only did I do nothing but bring Kouta grief, I let you live." she released Yuka and walked away.

Yuka stood touching where something had a hold on her as she watched Kaede walk away. The gate opened by itself, then shut after Kaede was gone. One thought filled Yuka's terrified mind, 'Dear Kami, what is she?'

.

"This is sooo good!" Nana cried happily as she ate the ice cream cone Duncan had gotten her at the train station.

Duncan did feel kind of bad for what he was doing to this simple, sweet child. But this same innocent child was being used by Kurama to hunt his daughter. It was either abuse Nana a little, or be forced to really hurt her. He stopped Nana on the platform. Digging into his pocket, he handed Nana some money. The train was coming on time, and the next stop was Tokyo.

"Nana, take these yen. You use Yen to buy food. Got that?"

Nana nodded and asked, "Lucy comes here?"

"Not here, she rides on this train that's coming. So, if you ride this train, you will be on it waiting for her to come to you," Duncan explained.

Nana grinned broadly at him. "That means Nana won't have to chase her!"

"That's right. Now, what is the yen for?" he asked.

"Buying food when I get hungry," Nana said happily.

"Great, you're all set," Duncan said, beaming her a smile.

The train came into the station. Duncan stayed beside Nana as the people got off, then waved to her as Nana got on and took a seat.

"You're going to hell for this, McLeod," Duncan grumbled to himself. He smiled and waved as Nana beamed him a smile. Once the train was on it's way, Duncan left the station and called the American embassy. Although he had wanted to let Kaede have some time with Kouta, things were getting too serious to stick around.

.

Duncan felt bad that Kaede was in a sour mood. He was relieved when she agreed they had to leave. Duncan and Kaede packed and left for the American Embassy. Not trusting public transportation, Duncan drove Amanda's rental car and met a diplomat in the Embassy parking lot.

He had his and Kaede's Passports, and explained the kidnapping then retrieving Kaede back from the National Health agency. Since the Health Agency was still after Kaede, the embassy got a government car to take them to a US military airport where they caught a plane to Hawaii, then Seattle.

.

That night, Kouta awoke from a horrible nightmare. He didn't remember much, but the scary part that had woken him up. He had been at a train station. There was a pink haired girl with horns glaring at him as she spat, "Liar". In front of him crying had been Kaede. He'd felt afraid the pink haired girl was going to do something to her. The scene was very strange, but somehow familiar. He knew Kaede,

He felt a connection to her. He also didn't want to see her so sad.

Kouta got up in the early morning hours and turned his light on. Kaede had left her phone number. He had a strong urge to call her. Despite the hour, he punched in her number.

The phone rang a couple times, then, "Hello?"

"Kaede?"

"... Kouta?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Ah, yeah it's Kouta. Sorry I called so late, I just felt I had to call," He explained weakly.

"That's fine. I was umm, just waiting for the next plane."

"Next plane?"

"Ah, yeah. Kouta, I had to leave Japan. People are looking for me."

"What? Why?"

"Because when I was young, I was bad. Kouta, when I was little, you were my only friend. The only one who didn't think that I was a freak. You meant the world to me ... and I ... betrayed you, Kouta. This voice told me to do horrid things. I did, because I had nothing else to believe in. Kouta, I am so, so sorry. I wish I could bring your father back and your sister. Maybe Kassandra can show me how."

"Who's Kassandra?" Kouta managed to ask.

"Someone who's like me. Someone who can help me. At least Dad thinks so."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't think I should say. Kouta, I've wanted to apologize to you for a long time. I ... what Dad? Oh, OK. Kouta, I'll call you back in a couple days after we get settled, OK?"

"Ah, sure. You're going to be OK?"

"Don't worry about me. Kouta? If you remember us, please remember that I do love you. Bye."

Kouta stood listening to the dial tone. There was much of his young life he didn't remember anything about. It had never bothered him much until now. What had happened? Kaede seemed like a cute,helpful girl, but she was carrying some burden from back then. Whatever it was, it had to do with him. Him and his family. Did Kaede know something about his father's accident? Did she know about Kanae's illness?

"Kouta?"

Kouta turned to see Yuka coming down the dark hallway. "Ah, hi Yuka," he said, and put his cell phone away.

"What are you doing? I thought you were sleeping?" Yuka asked.

"I had a nightmare," he said off hand.

"Who were you just talking to?"

"Oh, that was Kaede. She's traveling."

Yuka hurried over to him with a stricken look on her face. "Kouta, do not ever talk to that girl again. She is dangerous!"

Kouta itched his head and offered, "I don't think Kaede..."

"Kouta, she killed your father and Kanae!" Yuka blasted out.

Kouta recoiled from Yuka. "No, that's not true. My father died..."

"On a train, right in front of you!" Yuka yelled. "Kaede killed him, she told me she did!"

"Stop lying, Yuka!" Kouta yelled back. "She did no such thing!"

Suddenly, Kouta's mind snapped. He wasn't standing in a hallway, but in a train car. It wasn't Yuka in front of him, but his sister, Kanae.

"I'm not lying brother, I saw it! This girl with horns killed all those people!"

"She did not. Stop lying Kanae! I hate liars!"

SPLAT

Kouta watched in horror as Kanae's upped half separated from her lower half, blood spraying out from in between the halves. Kanae's face bore a shocked look as she hit the floor, limp.

"AHHHHHH!" Kouta screamed at the top of his lungs as he gripped the sides of his head. He dropped in place in the hallway. His mind was on the train. First Kanae, then when his father walked up, his head exploding off his shoulders in a shower of blood.

"AHHHHHHH!"Kouta belting out again in a long, powerful scream. Yuka hugged him, but Kouta didn't notice.

This was real. Kaede was real. She had killed Kanae, then his father. She was going to kill Yuka also, but Kouta in his fear and grief had tackled her and pinned her to the floor, screaming for her to stop it. He had screamed in grief for a long time. He didn't remember stopping. He hadn't remembered anything.

Until now.

"Kaede," Kouta said in a gasp as he stared at the floor. She had pink hair, horns and reddish eyes back then. She had dark hair and brown eyes now. The hat, yes, he'd given her a wool cap so people wouldn't make fun of her for having horns.

'Thank you for the hat.'

Lilium began to play in his head. He remembered their meeting, the zoo, the fun they had. Humming the tune under the lamp post their last night together. Kaede's question to him. He'd told her his cousin was a boy, so she wouldn't feel bad. He'd lied to her.

"No," he wailed out "No NO NO!" His father and Kanae had died because he hadn't told the truth. Kaede was going to kill Yuka too. "Kaede, NOOO!" he screamed again. Agony. Agony in her face, agony on the floor of the train car all around him.

After a while, he calmed down in panting breaths. He noticed Yuka was holding onto him, crying as well. Kouta noted things had changed. The entire world he knew was gone. He now lived with a very harsh reality.

All his memories were back. Yuka here beside him, he'd begged Kaede not to kill her, and she didn't. How? What power did Kaede have that she could even kill people like that? No one killed for no reason, what had driven her to do those things?

"I have to know," Kouta croaked out.

"What?" Yuka asked in a sniffle.

"Father, Kanae ... many others. I have to know what drove Kaede to kill people like that. What was it that made killing so easy for her? It was like she didn't even think much about killing. Almost like it meant next to nothing. Yuka, she spared you because I begged her to. What was it that made her believe life is worth so little?"

"Kouta, just be glad she's gone," Yuka insisted.

"No! I have to know, Yuka. Kaede was my friend. We had fun, we played together. What happened to her, Yuka? I have to know."

"Kouta, if she killed then, she could very well kill us now!" Yuka cried.

Kouta shook his head. "No, she came to apologize to me. She was really upset. I see now. She realizes what she did. That will never change it, but she showed remorse, Yuka. I need to find out everything. I have to see Kaede again."

.

It was late in the day when Richie was finally let out of the police station. In the visitor area, he saw Yukari still there where he had left her two days ago. She had waited all this time for him. She woke up as he approached. "Sorry that took so long, you should have gone home," he offered.

Yukari offered him a brief smile. She got up and walked out with him. "What did they want to know?" she asked.

"Everything, the entire who's who, and why I should answer so I won't have to spend my life inside that room," Richie said with a snort. "I just told them if you want to know, go ask Mac."

Opening the door for Yukari, Richie let her go out first and said, " That Kurama guy was a real hardass. Claims I did something with a little kid. I told him that was him that kidnapped children, not me or Mac. Once the American consulate called back, he seemed to disappear. I was let go not long after."

Pausing, Richie said, "Oh yeah, and I've been kindly asked to relocate back home. My work visa has been pulled."

"What? No!" Yukari said with a whine. "You have to leave?"

"Within ten days, or it's more fun with the authorities," Richie said in a grumble. "Look I really, REALLY don't want to leave you, so, think you might want to take a vacation with me?"

"What about my job?" Yukari asked.

"Like I said, take a vacation," Richie said with a wave of his arm. "See if you like the west coast. I got some contacts, I can get you in someplace if you want."

Yukari frowned. "I can't afford to travel," she said in a pout.

"I'll pay for it," Richie coaxed.

Yukari shook her head. "I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry."

Richie eyed her. If it was her that had to leave, he would think nothing about going with her. "Me too," he said in a huff.

.

Once again, Kurama stood before Kakuzawa in his office.

"Nana was found wandering in Tokyo," Kurama said unhappily. "McLeod took out her guards and convinced Nana that Lucy could be found in Tokyo. I have recalled everyone. It is obvious Lucy is no longer in Japan."

"Your failure will doom the human race," Kakuzawa intoned as he looked out his office window.

"We can still track them down and get rid of them," Kurama stated. "Lucy must be stopped."

"You are a foolish man, Kurama. Number Seven was useless. Kill her."

"What?" Kurama asked.

"Kill the silpelit. If they cannot obey, they are no more than a dangerous loose end."

"Nana has done nothing ..."

"DO NOT question me, Kurama! Do you forget you are indebted to me? Or shall we dispose of that arrangement?" Kakuzawa growled.

Kurama clenched his fists but kept quiet.

"Report when it is done, dismissed," Kakuzawa growled.

Kurama turned and walked out.

Looking out his office window, Kakuzawa grinned. "Such fools humans are. Go do what you feel needs to be done, Kurama. When you go out to find Lucy, you will be giving me the scapegoat I need to make sure your failure does not affect my efforts."

.

Kurama had number seven's cell shut down. He had the naked girl get up onto the gurney. He made sure Shirakawa and one of the tech he knew was spying for Kakuzawa were in the observation room. He showed Nana the syringe. "Nana, this may be uncomfortable, please bear it."

"I will, Papa."

Kurama injected Nana with the drug.

Nana winced, then a look of clarity came over her face. "Papa, Nana is sorry Nana failed you."

"Don't worry about it, Nana."

"Nana's sleepy," Nana said, she fought holding her eyes open for a moment. A tear came to her eye. "Bye, Papa," she whispered. Her eyes closed.

Kurama waited a moment then pulled a sheet up over Nana's body. He wheeled the gurney away towards the incinerator room.

.

While he still had the contacts, Kurama had his team listed and transported as embassy personnel and their equipment was boxed as supplies. He was taking his teams on a one-way mission, win or loose. In the end, they would all be giving their lives to take Lucy down.

And take her down, they would.

.

Kaede stepped back into the loft over the Do-jo and stood looking around. She let out a giggle of joy. "It's real," she said. "For so long, I thought this was noting but a dream."

"Its been a long time," Duncan agreed.

"Yes. Uzuki isn't here, is she?" Kaede said sadly.

"She died the day you were taken," Duncan admitted. "This place has never been the same since then."

"Can we go see her?" Kaede asked.

Duncan nodded. "Let's put our things away. There's new clothes up in your room, I can't guarantee anything fitting."

"Only one way to find out," Kaede said. She walked over to the open railing and jumped up to her door.

Her room was exactly as she remembered it, except on the bed were a variety of new clothes, piled by size. Things she might have worn through the last eight years had been collecting, waiting for her to return. It was as if there was no doubt she was going to return, only the question of when. Her desk, dresser, everything seemed smaller than she remembered. There was no doubt about one thing, this was her room, in her home. As she thought about that, she thought about Kouta.

On an impulse, she called his phone.

"Mushi mushi."

"Kouta? It's Kaede."

"Kaede! It's good to hear you. Can you tell me where you are?"

Sitting down on the bed, she said, "Home. We just got back. This feels a bit strange, I'm finally back in my bedroom. Everything looks smaller than I remember it. The first dress Amanda got me is still hanging in my closet. It's way too small now."

"Why, how long were you gone?"

"Eight years. OH, I didn't tell you, did I? I was kidnapped and taken to some ... bad place. Amanda got me out, that's why we were in Japan. I just wanted to see you before we came home."

"Someone kidnapped you? They were after you again, that's why you had to leave?"

"Yes. They held me on an island off the coast of Kamakura. It feels comforting to be back, but it's strange too. I mean, Uzuki isn't here, she was killed the day I was kidnapped. Amanda didn't come back here either."

"Kaede, may I ask, what happened to you? I mean, how could you possibly be able to ... kill so easily?"

Kaede took a deep breath. "Kouta, the earliest thing I remember is an orphanage ..." Kaede told him about the bullies and the harassment she endured. "And then when Duncan came and told me he was adopting me, I was really happy, but then the bullies found my puppy. They held me and made me watch as they beat him to death." Kaede sniffled at that memory, "I just couldn't take any more. I wanted so bad to do something, then it was like my brain exploded. These invisible arms, is what they felt like, shot out and killed everyone. I got scared and I ran..."

Kaede confessed everything, about how she thought everyone was her enemy, how she broke into places and killed whoever was there. The surprise when he met her that he didn't immediately hate her. The hope she had that having so much fun with him, that she dared to believe she didn't have to live alone. The voices that told her it was easier to kill, than to have to deal with anyone. "But I couldn't kill you, Kouta. You were my only friend. After the train, I ran away, I was tired of killing..."

She told Kouta about Duncan finding her and giving her and Uzuki a home, only to have Kurama and his thugs come for her again. "... and now, Dad has brought me back home, but Kurama and his people are still out there. I don't think they will ever leave me alone."

"Kaede ... I am so sorry. I wish there was something I could do," Kouta said sincerely. "Some place I could hide you that no one bad would ever be able to find you."

"Thank you for that," Kaede told him. "Kouta, I don't want you to suffer any more. Dad won't say it, but I know this isn't over yet. It won't be until Kurama, and all with him are dead. Maybe after that happens, I can see you."

"Kaede, you can come stay here any time. I would like to know you are all right. I don't want you to suffer any more either."

Kaede asked her pressing question. "Kouta, do you hate me?"

"No. I hate what you did, I hate the fact your life was so miserable that killing seemed to be the only answer. I wish I could have protected you from all of it."

"Me too," she said meekly.

Becoming a little firmer in his tone, Kouta said, "Kaede, I wish I could be with you. Since I can't, please call me any time you'd like to talk. I'll do the same. Just know I will always be here for you."

"Can you come visit some time?" Kaede asked.

"I'll try. I'm just starting college, so it may be a while ... Hang on ... Yuka, I'm on the phone ... Kaede, she's just calling to say she made it home ... I will, give me a minute!"

"Yuka has a job for you?" Kaede guessed.

"Yeah, I told her I'd help so ..."

"I know. Kouta? Thank you for listening."

"Kaede, Someone's here to see you!" Duncan called up.

"Coming!" Kaede called back.

"Thank you for explaining," Kouta said, "That meant a lot to me. We'll talk soon."

"We will! Bye, Kouta."

Kaede closed up her phone and walked out to see Duncan in the room below with a tall dark auburn haired slim woman who wore a simple white dress with multicolored hems. The woman cocked her head slightly as she gazed at Kaede. "So this is Kaede. not your average girl, is she? Come down, Kaede." she said waving her down with a motion.

Kaede jumped down, slowing herself to land softly with her arms. In the woman's gaze, she noted the heavy eyebrows and piercing eyes the woman had that seemed to look right through her.

"Yes, Kaede is unique. The wind of death blows at her command. The demon shield and devil sword are hers to wield," Kassandra intoned.

Kaede backed up a step and asked, "What does that mean?"

Duncan frowned at Kassandra. "Lass, could ya be a little clearer?"

"There is no being clearer," Kassandra told him. To Kaede, she said, "You also were a foundling?"

"She was," Duncan agreed.

"This holds great significance, Highlander," Kassandra said as she cast Duncan an intense gaze. "Not knowing, I would say she was born at noon on the longest day of the year, just as you were born midnight on the longest night of the year."

"No one knows my birthday," Kaede said as she watched Kassandra.

"As an infant, Duncan was cast away, you were also," Kassandra said and settled down into a chair. "Pitched out into the wild to drift to your destinies. As you come here, you come to your stronghold. Not of the physical, but one of spirit. Duncan, how did you find this child?"

"I was showing a friend of mine her ancestor's statue, and there she was," Duncan said.

"That was no chance meeting," Kassandra said. "As I was destined to find you, Duncan, you were destined to find Kaede. You are her strength, her fortress. Those who claim to work for humanity, but are truly plotting against it will come for her again. As you have defeated your enemies in the past, you must help Kaede eliminate the ones after her. Once again, Highlander, the world is depending upon you."

"Kurama is coming for me again?" Kaede asked.

Kassandra nodded. "He is, but another, the one who is truly your enemy, hides behind him. You have the power, child. You need the wisdom to wield it effectively."

"So Kurama is not the man in charge," Duncan concluded.

"Kassandra, can you teach me to be a witch?" Kaede asked.

Wearing a serious look, Kassandra shook her head. "That is not your craft, Kaede. You were not the only child held underground. There are others like you. Seek them out carefully, but you must gain their allegiance, or your enemy will use them against you."

"Nana," Duncan said. "There's a girl with horns named Nana. Kurama sent her to find Kaede."

"And more," Kassandra agreed.

Absorbing what Kassandra was telling her, Kaede said, "So I will have to fight and kill again."

"You are an elemental power born into flesh, Kaede. Such things do not happen unless there is need," Kassandra stated. Turning to Duncan, she asked, "You wouldn't happen to be making dinner soon, would you?"

"Thinking about it, anything special you'd like?" Duncan asked.

"Pasta. Kaede is going to be expending very much energy. If you have a remote getaway, we should go there in the morning. You and Kaede need to train hard. The task before you is not easy and the enemy is strong and numerous."


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

Nana awoke to the sound of a hiss and brightness suddenly washing over her. She was in a bed-in-a-box. Clear blue sky was above her. Sitting up, she saw she was dressed in the dress Papa had gotten her, socks and shoes. She had a purse hanging off her shoulder. Her movement caused a recorder to activate. She heard Papa's voice.

"Nana, listen carefully. The director ordered me to kill you. I disobeyed and set you free. Nana, you can't ever come back, if any of the staff or soldiers see you, they will kill you. You must go far away. Go and live in peace, Nana. In your purse is enough money that you can live for quite a while on your own. When possible, I will come check on you, but that might not be for a long time. Please, Nana, go and live a happy life."

Stunned to find herself on a rocky beach, Nana got up and looked around. She was surrounded by ocean and land, and nothing was recognizable.

"Papa?" she asked the empty landscape.

No one answered.

Papa really had left her far away. Nana sniffled. "Papa?" she asked again, hoping he was just doing some experiment with her. Nana stepped away from the bed-in-a-box to look for Papa, for anyone who might be watching. Nana walked until she could barely see the box up the beach and down the beach, then inland. She didn't find anyone. Nana was alone.

Nana hugged herself. "I'm scared, Papa, what do I do?" she whined to herself.

She had to go away, that was what Papa wanted. Go away and live in peace. Where was away? How far did she have to go? Nana began walking not knowing where she was going, or when she should stop.

.

The canoe moved through the water, parting the calm lake surface in a gentle wake as it glided through the water. In the back, Duncan steered, Kassandra in the front seat looked out over the calm surface of the water. In the middle, Kaede sat on the large plastic bag of their clothes and supplies.

Coming to an island, Duncan moved up beside a dock. As the canoe seemed to move on it's own across the water, it now slowed and stopped. Getting out, Kaede moved to grab the supplies with her physical hand as Duncan tied the canoe in place.

"No," Kassandra said, holding Kaede's arm back. "Use your power. Pick it up with your mind."

Kaede glanced at Kassandra and did as she was asked.

"Get use to using your power, Kaede," Kassandra explained. "But know this, if you touch someone with your power and they live, they will have children like you. Be very careful who you bestow this blessing onto."

"Blessing?" Kaede asked with a look of disbelief. "These horns, this power, has done nothing but cause me grief my whole life! How can you call that a blessing?"

"You were chosen by the Gods to wield incredible powers," Kassandra stated. "They have given you the tools to fight threats that no one else could possibly stand a prayer against. It is not easy, at the very least it can be an annoyance and at the worst it can make your live a living hell at times! Don't you think Duncan has suffered? Don't you think I have? The bare truth is we have been given special gifts for a reason. We are the only ones who can make the things right that can go horribly wrong. THAT is a blessing, Kaede. The sooner you understand that, the sooner you will see your purpose. People somewhere are suffering worse than you, or will, and only you can stop the evil that is afflicting them."

"I still don't think it's a blessing," Kaede grumbled.

Duncan didn't think so either, but he kept quiet. "Cabin's up here," he said and lead the way.

Duncan had built the cabin for himself, but had a couple spare rooms that now became Kassandra and Kaede's bedrooms. Although it was a cabin, he'd built in some amenities. In the attic area of the roof, he had a cistern for fresh water. He had to use the hand pump to fill it from the well, but a little exercise once a day kept the tap water running and the toilet flushing. Heat and light came from the fireplace and candles. The wood stove in the kitchen cooked and heated water.

After Duncan pumped the cistern full, he got to the next chore of chopping some wood. Duncan dragged out his ax and bow saw and set up a chopping block.

"Need some help?" Kaede asked as she came out.

Duncan thought about what Kassandra had said and motioned to the log he as going to start on. "Can you cut that up? Say, two foot long chunks split into quarters?"

Kaede nodded and looked at the log. The log jumped as it broke apart into chunks along it's entire length. The cylindrical chunks then split apart into quarters one after another in quick succession. He'd taken longer getting the ax out of the shed.

"That's somthin," Duncan said, impressed by the speed Kaede had turned the log onto firewood. "You can cut through anything like that?"

"Thick steel is a problem, other than that, yes."

"How do you do that?" Duncan asked.

Kaede put an arm under the leaves on the ground and lifted to show a rough shape of her arm underneath the suspended leaves. "They are like arms, but much longer and stronger. I have four of them. I can use them to reach out or block something from coming at me."

"I think that's why Kassandra wants you to practice with them, so you have the best control and look for new ways to use them," Duncan mused. "Mind loading the wheelbarrow?"

"Sure." Kaede picked up the split wood and loaded the wheelbarrow full. She then grabbed the handles with her invisible arms and pushed it towards the cabin.

.

Nana plodded along the dark beach. She was tired and hungry and had no clue if she was going the right way, or if Papa had wanted her to go the other way. Raindrops began to fall. Nana hugged herself, she didn't want to be wet too! Seeing a storage area, she ran under the canvas covered area with crates in it.

"Eeek!"

"Bow wow wow!"

Nana recoiled from the scream and barking low and in front of her. In the dim light, she noted a girl was huddled down in the corner of a stack of crates. "So sorry, Nana didn't know anyone was here!"

"You just surprised me and Wanta." the girl said meekly

"Wanta?" Nana asked. Looking closely, she saw the furry brown animal. "That's a Wanta?"

The girl giggled. "He's a dog, Wanta is his name. I'm Mayu, I take it your name is Nana?"

Nana nodded. "Nana just wanted to get out of the rain, Nana didn't mean to bother you."

"Are you homeless too?"

"Nana don't know where to go. Papa said 'far away', but Nana doesn't know how to get there. Nana's hungry and tired."

Mayu patted the floor beside her. "The sit with me. I'm homeless too. I know of a lady who sells bread. Tomorrow We'll go see her and get a bag of bread crumbs to eat."

Nana sat down beside Mayu. "Thank you. Nana's never had a friend before. Would you be my friend?"

"I have no friends either, Sure, I'd like to be your friend."

"Yay!" Nana cheered. "This is great, Nana won't have to be alone now, and neither will Mayu."

Mayu looked at her friend in the gloom. "Hey, Nana, what's that on your head?"

"Huh? OH, Nana's horns?" she asked as she reached up to grab one.

"Ah, yeah. Why do you have horns?" Mayu asked.

"Nana's always had them. Why Nana does, and no one else does, Nana doesn't know. Lucy has them too, she's really tricky!"

"Who's Lucy?"

"Lucy is a girl like me. She ran away. Papa told Nana to find her. Nana did, but Lucy said things that confused Nana. Now that Lucy ran away and Nana can't find her, Papa said Nana has to go far away, but Nana doesn't know where that is." Nana said in a run.

"Your Papa sent you away because you didn't bring this Lucy home?"

Nana tipped her head slightly and put a finger to her lip. "Well Papa said he was ordered to Kill Nana, but he disobeyed and send Nana to find far away and go live happily."

"Nana," Mayu asked slowly, "Why didn't your Papa run away too?"

"Nana doesn't know. Maybe Papa is still looking for Lucy," Nana said. "Hey! if Nana found Lucy, then maybe Papa would let Nana come home!"

Mayu frowned at her. "Nana, I can't be sure, but if your Papa sent you away so you would not be killed, I don't think he wants you to go back home."

"Even if I have Lucy?"

"Even if you have Lucy."

Nana let out a huff and hugged her knees. "Nana misses Papa."

Mayu snuggled up against her. "Nana, at least we have each other now. And Wanta, so we won't be alone, right?"

"That's right, Nana has friends, Mayu and Wanta!"

.

Kurama stood guard with Shirakawa as his assault team entered the second floor Do-jo in Seattle. The five men went in, and came out a few minutes later. One handed Kurama a card. "They were expecting us, Sir," he said.

Kurama took the greeting card. The front showed a shut door with a 'sorry we missed you' Inside was a more personal message. 'Better luck next time, Kurama.'

Kurama decided to stake out the do-jo. McLeod would be back some time. Heading back to the hotel, Kurama resigned himself to what may possibly be a long wait.

.

Kaede walked through the woods on the island, tensed for anything. After a few days of chopping wood as fast as she was able, and daily filling the roof cistern, Kassandra had a new test for her. Start at one tip of the island, and walk to the other end without getting bit by anything.

Coming from the very tip where she had to swat away a bunch of angry bees, she had been attacked by a bird and jumped on by a squirrel. Not knowing the range of animals Kassandra was sending after her, she was aware of the slightest sound and the tiniest motion around her.

Catching a slithering on the ground, she pounded an Arm down on a snake, driving into the two foot deep hole she made. She swung at a fast buzz to her right and splattered a hummingbird into a red spray. It wasn't a case of IF something was going to attack her, but from which direction and was it coming from ground, air or in the trees.

A fast object came in like a bullet. Kaede smacked it, the arrow splintered as it exploded to the side. Kaede grinned. Dad was out here too. Even if she wouldn't have gotten it, the arrow would have missed her. He could have used a gun, and she would have stopped the bullet.

"Give me more credit than that, Dad," she called.

Another object came, from above. It was slower, but the rock tied to a vine was very heavy. As it came, so did a swarm of wasps. Kaede punched out hard at the rock, exploding it before it got to her. She slapped wasps out of the air, then blocked the swarm and leaped back to keep swatting the ones still after her.

A motion from behind made her throw up her shield. She blocked another bird from diving on her.

A frantic chop stopped a trip rope from grabbing her ankle and flipping her upside down to hang helplessly. Right on top of that another arrow raced in to be stopped dead in it's flight and shatter against her mind shield.

Walking was hard, every step held some challenge for her. She caught sight of the other end of the island. She put a hand out in front of her, slapping the ground for traps. She found a few, and killed a couple dozen more birds and a few more swarms of bees. Arrows came again, this time several from her left and ahead. These arrows were smaller and nearly bullet-fast. They shattered against her shield.

Kaede walked to the shoreline, satisfied she had made it. she felt a tug on her sneaker. Looking down, a small turtle had a hold of her shoe lace.

"Good, we'll practice again tomorrow," Kasandra said from off to her right.

Kaede spent most of her time doing as many things with her arms as possible. While Duncan ran, exercised and practiced his fighting moves, Kaede did chores, practiced and worked with her mental arms. She knocked things away, split dead trees into firewood and flew herself through the trees moving with greater and greater speed.

She found herself getting hungry after these excercises. Each day she started with a big breakfast, and by lunchtime, she was famished again. After lunch, she took a nap on the porch or inside, the spent the afternoon working her arms every way they could think of.

Kaede was noticing her efforts were paying off. Her arms moved faster, almost on their own the instant she thought about it. Practice was also giving her better control. The first log she had split up for Duncan took a long time compared to what she was doing now.

Carrying the wood bin on her Arms behind her, Kaede walked up to the deadwood and set the bin down. She took in the free standing dead tree to plan her cuts, then cut. The tree seemed to explode, bits of wood flew as the tree fell in cut chunks of firewood. Guiding the falling wood, she filled the wood bin with fairly well stacked pieces. Once the wood bin was full, she let the rest fall down into a pile. It took less than a minute to drop the tree into firewood. She picked up the wood bin and carried it back to the cabin.

This island was a magical place, Kaede loved it here. It was peaceful and with no fears, she was able to sleep soundly and concentrate like never before. Morning baths in the lake with Kassandra were a great way to start the day. The cool water refreshed her and woke her up, putting her senses on edge. She also liked the games Duncan played with her.

Chess was a complex war game that trained her on strategy. It wasn't just if you could take a piece or not, but helped teach how to use your pieces to gain an advantage, attack only when it was advantageous, and to look for warning signs of being vulnerable.

Duncan also taught her the game of Go, which was similar in that the object was to win, but by taking more territory instead of capturing a King.

One of the most important things Duncan was teaching her was the value of knowing your enemy and the situation, as well as thinking logically. One night, they sat by the fire and talked about Kurama.

"He's in Seattle?" Kaede asked.

"Amanda knows his hotel and room," Duncan confirmed. "His men have been to the do-jo, they are waiting for us."

"They want to try to capture or kill me," Kaede concluded.

"Yes. What do you think we should do about that?" Duncan asked.

"Cut the head off," Kaede replied. "We kill Kurama and we get rid of the threat."

"Do we?" Duncan asked. "Kassandra believes someone is backing Kurama. If she's right, then someone else will take Kurama's place. Someone we don't know. We'd be back to square one. We wouldn't get the head, only an arm."

Kaede thought for a second, then said, "OK, capture Kurama and his men, and question them for information."

"Better," Duncan agreed. "The last time I talked to Amanda, she had identified one woman and three men who were working with Kurama. I am sure they are in constant communication."

"We capture Kurama first, then look for his men," Kaede concluded.

"Think of it this way," Duncan coaxed. "You make contact with one, the rest will know. They are looking for us, and especially you. We know where they are, so we can decide who to show them when and where. Whoever they see, the will try to get information in finding you, right?"

Kaede nodded. "You're saying we set a trap for them."

"Yes, someone they will expect to be in contact with you."

"Why don't I just go?" Kaede asked.

"Because we don't know who else they have with them, or what they brought to capture you," Duncan explained. "We need to tease them, give them someone to follow. I show myself and let them follow me, we spring the trap and grab them. We get details, grab Kurama, then the rest of their team and find out what we need to know."

Kaede nodded, it sounded like a solid plan. If they had Kurama, there was one thing that wasn't clear. "What do we need to know?"

"Details of this organization, and where the head person is so we can go pay him a visit."

.

Nana and Mayu were becoming good friends. The first two days, their visit to the bakery Lady got them a whole bag of scraps to munch on, and the storage shelter on the beach kept them dry at night. Returning to their shelter the second night, they discovered all the crates were gone.

"Ohh! We need something to stop the wind so it won't get so cold," Mayu complained.

Nana looked around and saw the floor was made of squares of wood. "Nana has an idea!" she announced. Using her invisible arms, she pulled some sections of floor up to lean one against a post, then another against that one. With four leaning against each other to form a square. She then lifted another to put on top of the structure as Mayu gapped at her.

"See, Nana build us a place!" Nana said proudly.

"How did you do that?" Mayu asked.

"Nana has invisible arms that can do almost anything!" Nana said happily.

A breeze came up. The structure shifted and fell with a crash.

"Ohhh!" Nana cried.

A voice called out, "Hey Kids, what are you doing down there?"

Mayu grabbed Nana by the hand. "Run!" she cried and dragged Nana away.

Running down the beach, Mayu looked back. Whoever that was, wasn't chasing them. After running out of sight, Mayu slowed, panting. She looked up at the dark sky. "It's going to be cold and rainy again."

"I wish we had someplace to stay," Nana mused sadly.

Mayu thought hard, then grew a grin, "I may know a place, come with me!" she said.

Mayu took Nana up into town and up some stairs bracketed by walls here and there marking off yards. The sidewalk went down and was flat for a distance. Coming to a gate, Mayu peeked in.

"I had to find a place to get in out of the rain one time. I don't think anyone lives here," Mayu explained and led Nana in.

Going past the entrance to the Maple Inn, Mayu led Nana to the end of the building to a doorway with a roof and side walls. Mayu sat down in a corner and said, "This place is good for keeping the rain and wind off you."

Nana settled down with Mayu. Wanta sniffed at the door and started barking.

.

"Huh?" Kouta asked as he heard a dog barking outside. Getting up from his studies, he walked down the hall to the utility room. Hearing a scratching on the door, he opened it. A small brown dog ran inside.

"Wanta!" a girl in dirty clothes cried. Casting Kouta a horrified look, she bowed and meekly said, "So sorry! So sorry, please don't turn us in!"

Another girl with light purple hair, also in dirty clothes, peeked in. Kouta noticed she also had horns on her head.

"Ahh, why are you girls here?" Kouta asked.

"We're so sorry, May I get Wanta so we can go?" The dark haired girl pleaded.

"Nana and Mayu were just trying to find a place not to be cold or wet," Nana explained.

"Don't you have a home?" Kouta asked.

Nana shook her head. "Papa told Nana to go far away, but Nana doesn't know where to go or how to get there," she explained.

"You're both homeless?" Kouta asked.

Mayu only blushed. Nana said, "Nana had a home, but Papa sent me away."

Outside, the storm clouds were gathering. Kouta motioned them inside. "I guess it can't be helped. You can stay here tonight, there's plenty of rooms. Where are you from?"

Looking down, Nana said, "Nana can't say."

"Do you know Kaede?" Kouta asked as he ushered them inside.

Nana walked in. Mayu froze in the doorway. She saw Wanta run from one room into another. "Wanta!" she cried.

"It's OK, come in. I haven't made dinner yet. Are you girls hungry?" Kouta asked.

"Yes, you can make food?" Nana asked excitedly.

Kouta chuckled. "Nothing great, rice, soumen, ramen noodles, simple stuff," he said.

Nana stared at him, all but drooling. "Something besides bread crumbs?" she asked hopefully.

"Ahh, yeah," Kouta said. By the thinness of these girls and the ravenous look on Nana's face, they hadn't eaten anything in a while. "How about of you two sit down in the dinning room, and I'll make something for you, OK?"

"Yes, please!" Nana cried.

Mayu, who had grabbed Wanta's leash, cast Kouta a wary look. "Why are you helping us?"

"Because you're hungry and have no place to stay," Kouta replied.

"We have no money," Mayu said.

"I didn't plan on charging you," Kouta replied. Turning to Nana, he said, "I'd just like to know if you know Kaede."

"Who's Kaede?" Nana asked innocently.

"She has horns like you, right now her hair is long and dark, brown eyes..."

"Lucy!" Nana said in a snap. "Lucy comes here?" she asked in a squeak.

"Ah, yeah, not too long ago," Kouta said.

Balling her fists in anger, Nana said, "Lucy is why Papa made Nana leave! Nana tried to get Lucy to go home, but Lucy tricked Nana! Then this man who Papa said is Lucy's Papa, put Nana on a train to a place called Tokyo, and got Nana is a bunch of trouble with Papa! Nana has no home now because of Lucy!"

Trying to take in what Nana said, Kouta asked,"Your Papa made you leave because you couldn't get Lucy to go home with you?"

"That's right, so Nana wants to yell at Lucy for getting Nana in trouble!"

Itching the back of his head, Kouta said, "Ahh, how about if I go make some food, then maybe we can talk to Kaede. I think there is something I'm not understanding here."

Nana grew pink cheeks and gave her purse to Kouta. "Here, this is all Papa gave Nana when he sent Nana away. You can have it, I just want to stay here until Lucy gets back!"

"I don't know when that will be," Kouta offered.

Nana thrust the purse at him.

"That's all right. Keep it, please, Nana. Just go sit down with Mayu and relax while I start some food, OK?" Kouta said, and headed for the kitchen.

Not knowing how to cook very well, Kouta heated water and made three soup cups and some instant rice. It was bare-fare, survival food, but when Kouta took it in to the two girls they wolfed it down. Kouta stared as Nana gobbled the rice then had tears coming from her eyes as she ate the steaming hot noodles in the soup that had to be burning her mouth.

"Nana, are you OK?" he asked.

Nana's face was a mix of joy and pain. "Hot ... hot, but so good!" Nana cried. "More, please!" she cried, holding her rice bowl out.

Not having started it yet, Kouta handed over his bowl of rice. Nana all but inhaled this also. Kouta noted Mayu wasn't eating as fast, but three was a look of bliss on her face. These kids had to have been starving.

Hearing the outside door open, Wanta perked up from his bowl of rice and butter. He barked and wagged his tail.

"Kouta you got a..." Yuka asked as she came in and stopped short. Flushing she asked in a sterner tone, "Kouta, WHO are these girls?"

"Girls, this is my cousin, Yuka. Yuka, this is Mayu and Nana. They're homeless, so I thought since we have so much room, they could stay here."

Yuka eyed Kouta with suspicion, but said, "If they have no place to go, we can't send they away, especially in this weather. I'll make up rooms for them. You couldn't wait for me before you ate?"

"Yuka, they were really hungry," Kouta explained.

"Thank you for the food," Mayu said sheepishly.

"Yes, thank you! That was much better than bread crumbs!" Nana said happily.

Yuka's mouth dropped. Seeing the girl's faces, she let out a sigh. "Well, I suppose it's fine."

"You know, this is a big place, and I could use help cleaning. Since I am living here in exchange for cleaning the house, I suppose Mayu and Nana could do the same," Kouta offered.

"Really?" Nana asked happily.

"I don't see why not," Yuka agreed.

"Yay! We have a place to live!" Nana cried and bounced in place.

.

Kaede was nervous as she looked down into the alley below. Duncan had already gone back to the Do-jo to lure Kurama and his men this way. Atop the roof, Kaede's part was to make sure they didn't get away once Duncan led then down the alley below her.

In an area off the main alley, Kassandra was waiting. Wearing a dark hired wig and fake horns, she was the decoy to ensure Kurama went to the end of the alley. Although Kaede knew neither Duncan nor Kassandra could be killed with a gun, she didn't like the idea they planned on Kurama and his men shooting at them.

Her cell phone buzzed. She picked it up. "Dad?"

"It's Kouta. Can you talk now?"

Kaede winced. "Kouta I'd love to talk to you, but at the moment, I'm in the middle of an ambush."

"Huh?"

"Can I call you back after this is over?"

"Ah sure, sorry to disturb."

Kaede hung up. She felt bad not talking to Kouta, but she couldn't be distracted. A few minutes after she tucked her phone away, Duncan's Thunderbird pulled up on the side of the street. Duncan got out and walked down the alley. Kaede checked the street. another car parked behind the Thunderbird. Four men got out and ran toward the alley as they pulled guns.

Duncan was expecting this, and told Kaede to let those men into the alley. Kaede wanted to splatter them on the street right where they were. She looked across the street, but didn't see where Amanda was suppose to be with the video camera. Below, two men watched the alley, another got on his phone. Kaede watched, staying low.

Soon, another car pulled up and parked farther down. Two more men and a woman got out of this car and walked quickly to the alley entrance. It was tempting to jump down there and wipe them all out, but Kaede waited as Dad told her to.

At the had of the alley, the group talked briefly, then went down, two men leading the way. All of them had guns drawn. Once they passed the halfway point, Kaede went over the edge and lowered herself down. She walked quietly to the fire escape to cut off any chance of escape.

The men came to the open area on the side where Duncan and Kassandra were sitting facing away from them. The men lined up behind them. Kurama nodded. The men fired. The two figures disappeared. Kaede lashed out and beheaded all five shooters. Kurama and Shirakawa spun to see her. Kaede chopped Kurama's gun arm off at the elbow and grabbed him and Shirakawa and pinned them to the wall as Kurama screamed.

"I got'em, Dad, come on out" Kaede called.

Duncan and Kassandra appeared from a pile of boxes. Shirakawa only stared at Kaede as Kurama grimaced in pain.

"Can I tear them apart yet?" Kaede asked.

"Not yet," Duncan said in a conversational tone. Eyeing the two pinned to the wall, he said, "You're Kurama, but who are you?"

Shirakawa glanced at Duncan but kept quiet.

"Arm or leg, Dad?" Kaede asked.

"Kurama's missing part of his right arm. I suppose you should do the same to her," he mused.

Kaede grabbed Shirakawa's right arm and pulled out it. She grabbed her elbow with another mental Arm.

"Please, NO!" Shirakawa cried.

"You better answer fast, who are you?" Duncan asked again.

Shirakawa gritted her Teeth. "My name is Shirakawa, I am here on a diplomatic mission!" she cried.

CRACK

Shirakawa blasted out a scream as her arm bent backwards. It then twisted at the elbow with another crack. Staring at her arm in horror, Shirakawa belted out another scream as her forearm ripped away and fell to the ground.

"You should probably answer truthfully, I don't think Kaede likes you people very much," Duncan advised loudly.

"I'm telling the TRUTH!" Shirkawa wailed.

"So diplomacy is the new word for assassination?" Duncan asked.

"We were ordered to terminate Lucy so her DNA will not spread!" Shirakawa cried as she held the stump of her arm.

"Kurama, who's your boss?" Duncan asked heavily.

Kurama only stared at him with pure hate.

Kassandra walked around in front of Kurama. "I see, you are one very bad man, Hosoi Kurama," she said in a smooth tone. "Duncan, not only does he torture innocent girls, he murders infants, and will do the vilest things to keep his own daughter alive. She is just like Kaede, but she is protected from harm as long as Kurama kills Kaede."

"We should let him go, just so he knows his failure will cause his daughter's death," Kaede stated.

Duncan paused considering the question. "Well, that would not be fair to his daughter, would it?" he asked Kaede. "I suppose if he refuses to cooperate, we can just let him go. After you take his other hand."

"What about her?" Kaede asked, pointing at Shirakawa.

Duncan looked at Shirakawa. "Who's your boss?" he asked.

"We work for the National Health Agency, our director is ..."

BANG

Kurama pulled a pistol and aimed at Shirakawa. His hand was sliced off by Kaede as pullled the trigger. The shot went wild.

Duncan looked at Kurama who was bleeding from his elbow and wrist stumps. "You just made yourself useless. Congratulations, I bet your daughter will be dead before we can get back to Japan." He hooked a hand on Shirakawa's arm. "Come on, we're done here."

Kaede followed Duncan closely, Kassandra took up the rear.

"Are you going to kill me?" Shirakawa asked, wearing a look of shock.

"No, I think that would help Kurama's boss. Who is?" Duncan prodded.

"His name's Kakuzawa. Dirctor Kakuzawa."

"And where is he?"

"He usually stays on his mainland office in Yokohama. I have seen him many times at the island facility," Shirakawa offered. She blinked and added, "Kurama was going to kill me."

"That is what Kurama does. The only answer he knows is death," Kaede growled from behind her.

Shirakawa turned her stunned gaze back to Kaede. "This doesn't make any sense!" Casting Duncan a pleading look, she said, "Lucy is a known killer! She's a diclonius, we all should be dead!"

"I can make you dead if you want," Kaede said.

"From what I just saw back there, Kurama is the killer," Kassandra said. "Tell me, Miss Shirakawa, beside armed men looking to do harm, who has Kaede killed?"

"We have files from nine years ago, Lucy ... I mean Kaede being the prime suspect in multiple murders!" Shirakawa stated.

"A suspect, but no proof?" Duncan asked.

"How can you prove a diclonius isn't guilty?"

"Guilty until proven innocent, is that it?" Duncan asked.

"There is no other explanation," Shirakawa stated. "And many children are known to have killed their parents. All of them that had horns turned into killers at the ages from three to six!"

Coming to his car, Duncan stopped and turned to Shirakawa. "If there are so many little children killing their parents, maybe someone should find out why, instead of just murdering babies," he said firmly. "For instance, maybe these little kids just don't realize what they are doing. You'll never get me to believe that kids to young to understand the world around them, deliberately take lives."

"But they do!" Shirakawa insisted. "With Lucy here, we shouldn't be alive right now!"

"Call me 'Lucy' one more time, and you won't be!" Kaede stated, glaring at her.

Duncan looked down the alley to see Kurama was sitting slouched over against a wall. The man had another hour or so to live before he bled out. Somehow, Duncan couldn't feel sorry for him.

"Forgive me, that is all I've ever known you by," Shirakawa stated.

"Kaede McLeod, get it right from now on," Kaede said firmly.

Duncan motioned down the street and said, "We need to go. Miss Shirakawa, start walking, you need to get to the hospital."

"No!" Shirakawa stated. "I need to know how you can be around Kaede!"

Getting in Shirakawa's face, Kaede snapped, "Maybe Dad does not see me as some ... animal! Maybe he treats me decently, and doesn't keep trying to put me away or kill me! Or Maybe, JUST MAYBE, he can see past these horns on my head and knows I have just as much right to have a family and be happy as anyone else does!"

"Say goodbye," Duncan said. He grabbed Shirakawa's arm and pushed her a few steps away. "Kaede, let's go."

Shirakawa walked a few steps, watching all three get into the car and drive off. She wandered along the sidewalk for a few more minutes before police car stopped, flashing it's lights.


	7. Chapter 7

CH7

Early morning, Kouta heard his phone ring. Snapping awake, he grabbed it. "Kaede?" he asked hopefully.

"Hi Kouta. Sorry about before, but I was in the middle of something."

Kouta sat up. "Thank Kami you're all right. You told me you were in the middle of an ambush!"

"I was. We did all right, we stopped the men who came to get me, though now Dad says we might have to move again."

"Far enough away that they won't find you, I hope."

"Me too. Kouta, can your phone receive pictures?"

"Yeah."

"Good, hold on I want you to see this."

Kouta waited a moment, then his phone beeped. He allowed he incoming picture. The photo was taken through a window. Outside, the sprawling city was far below, an ocean covered the horizon in the distance.

"Kaede, that's amazing, where are you?"

"A famous restaurant here. It's waay up in the air! We can see almost forever up here. They got good food too!" Kaede said happily.

"Wow, it's good you get to see so many things. Kinda sucks though that people are still chasing you," Kouta offered.

"Really. Times like now, I wish you were here. Other times, I'm glad you're not because it can get dangerous."

"Kaede, do you know a purple haired horned girl, Nana?"

"Ugh. I met her, why?"

"Well, she's homeless, so we're letting her stay here. She says her papa kicked her out after she couldn't find you."

"Kurama," Kaede said in a growl. "Kouta, he's no good. I thought he was bad, but Kassandra told is he's so bad he murders babies! If Nana is there, then she's safe. At least I hope so. Please, try to keep her away from him if he makes it back to Japan."

"Makes it back? Where is he?"

"The last I saw him, he was crumpled in an alley here in Seattle. I chopped half his right arm and left hand off. Dad said it would be more merciful to kill him, so we let him live." Kaede said evenly.

"That's harsh," Kouta said with a wince.

"He deserves harsh. He came with men and tried to kill Dad and Kassandra. They had no idea I was behind them until it was too late. They will never attack anyone again."

"It's like you're fighting a war," Kouta said absently.

Kaede paused. "I'm sorry, Kouta. I shouldn't have told you that. I've hurt you too much already. I should probably go."

"No, wait!" Kouta said, sitting up. "I feel bad you have to be doing things like that. Kaede, if you could somehow get here, well, you know how big the Maple Inn is, and it's quiet here. I'd feel better if I could see you were all right."

"Thank you," Kaede said meekly. "I'd like that, but I don't want you to be put in danger."

Kouta's door opened up. Nana stuck her head in and asked, "Kouta, who are you talking to?"

"Kaede," he told her. "Nana just popped her head in," he told Kaede.

"Lucy?" Nana asked, than ran in to confront Kouta's phone, fists balled. "Nana wants to yell at Lucy!'"

Kouta heard Kaede giggle. "Nana wants to talk to me?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Kouta said slowly.

"Where are you?" Nana asked loudly.

"Kouta, show her the picture of where I am."

Kouta did. "Kaede is in this place, Nana."

Nana looked at it. Kaede's voice said, "I'm in this restaurant. Nana should come here if she wants to yell at me."

Pointing to the phone, Nana stated, "Nana will! Nana knows where Lucy is now!"

"It's Kaede, not Lucy," Kaede said firmly.

"You are tricky, but you're so high up, Nana will see you from a long way away! Nana is coming to yell at you, so stay there!" Nana then turned and bolted out.

Kouta put the phone to his ear to hear Kaede laughing. "That wasn't very nice," he told her.

Kaede chuckled a bit more, then said, "It will keep her busy for a while so we can talk. Dad's giving me the evil eye too."

"Kaede," Kouta said with a sigh.

"Oh, come on, admit it, that was a little funny, don't you think?"

Kouta grinned. "Yeah, it was. And tricky. I'll find a picture later on and explain it properly to Nana."

"Hey Kouta, don't tell her about Kurama, OK? I don't think Nana would understand."

"Me either. Nana is so innocent, it's a shame people used her so badly."

Yuka poked her head in "Kouta? Why did Nana go out and jump up on the roof?"

Kouta itched the back of his head. "Kaede? Yuka's here, and I need to go explain things to Nana."

Kaede let out a sigh. "Well it has been nice talking to you."

"It has, I hope you have a good trip. And stay safe."

"Thanks, talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kouta hung his phone up and braced himself.

Yuka frowned at him and asked, "Kaede again? So what did your girlfriend want this time?" she asked, unhappy.

"She was just calling me back. Last time I tried calling, she was in the middle of an ambush," Kouta told her.

Yuka's face dropped. "What? Kouta! I TOLD you, that Kaede is bad news! Why do you insist on talking to her?" she asked in a whine.

"Yuka, she has problems," Kouta said, defending Kaede.

"Yes, she had problems all right, she can't stop killing people!" Yuka blasted at him. Planting her hands on her hips, she asked, "So who did she kill this time?"

"Some men trying to kill her and her father," Kouta shot back. "One of them was the man who kicked Nana out of her house with nothing! Nana was kicked out for not being able to drag Kaede home with her. From what I understand, he was much worse than Kaede ever thought of being."

Wearing a look of anguish on her face, Yuka said, "Kouta, she killed your father and your sister, do you forget that?"

"I KNOW!" Kouta snapped back. "I know why. Just like I told her, I can't forget that! I also know why." Letting out a tired breath, Kouta said in a huff, "Yuka, I don't want to fight. I have to get ready for school."

In that instant, Yuka was afraid he was going to ignore her in favor of that killer. She ran over to kneel by him grabbed his arm. Softly, she said, "Kouta, I'm just worried about you. That girl is frightening. Please, breakfast will be ready soon. Come have some."

"Can we not fight?" he asked.

Yuka nodded. "Promise," she said, forcing a smile.

Kouta returned her smile.

Yuka clasped his hand. "Kouta, you have been through so much. I just want the best for you," she said, gazing into his eyes.

"Thanks, but ..."

"But nothing!" Yuka said firmly. "I care about you. Very much so."

Kouta blinked. With Yuka's liquid eyes gazing at him, he got the idea she was in love with him. "Yuka..."

His cheeks turned pink, as did Yuka's. They stared at each other and slowly drew closer.

"Morning!" Mayu called as she poked her head in. Kouta and Yuka jerked back from each other.

Yuka got herself together and got up. "I have to get breakfast ready, so let's go, Kouta!" she said sternly.

"Umm, I can't find Nana," Mayu said meekly.

"I'll go get her," Kouta offered. He did have some explaining to do.

.

At Joe's bar, Kaede sat at a table between Duncan and Amanda, her wool cap on, now not only hiding her horns, but also her pink hair that was growing out, giving her a strange two-tone color. Her eyebrows were also growing out a mix of black and pink. While the adults had beer, she had fruit juice. The older bearded man, and the thin Englishman, she didn't know. She did know Richie.

She was curious what beer tasted like. Slipping an invisible arm out, she slid Duncan's beer slowly toward her, then reached for it.

"Joe, this is something that affects more than immortals and watchers," Duncan said and plucked his beer up just before Kaede grasped it.

"Nice try," Amanda sang quietly as she grinned at Kaede. Kaede huffed at her.

"I agree Mac, "Joe conceded, "but what you're asking is active cooperation. There is no way the council will agree to that."

"Why are we even worried about this, McLeod?" Methos asked. "Fine, some mad scientist in Japan is doing experiments on girls that can move things with their minds. How does this concern us?"

"What's to stop them from experimenting on one of us?" Duncan asked harshly.

"Mac does have a point," Richie added. "These assholes already proved they are more than willing to hunt their victims down. They chased Kaede halfway around the world, TWICE!"

"Yes, and you finally had the good sense to kill them," Methos added. "I understand, they were after your family. You got the culprits, it's over. Count your victory and move on. It doesn't need to turn into a crusade, McLeod."

"They are holding more girls like Kaede, you're saying we should abandon them?" Duncan asked heavily.

"I'm saying it's not our problem," Methos stated.

"You have always been the best at being concerned with yourself," Duncan told him.

Pointing a finger at Duncan, Methos said, "And THAT is why I am still around and so many others aren't. You don't survive by looking for trouble."

"Those people aren't going to give up on finding me," Kaede stated. "Shirakawa told us that. Adam, if you don't want to be involved, then don't be. Just don't come looking for help when someone comes after you."

Methos cast her a false smile. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Why am I not surprised someone here cares about nothing but himself," Kassandra asked as she stared at Methos. "This is evil looking to disrupt the world. It does take a conscience to be concerned."

Methos rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, and how many times have you seen this same thing happen over and over again?" Methos ask her. "If it's not some... religious fanaticism, it's an evil dictator natural disaster, or new disease that threatens civilization. Guess, what, my dear Kassandra, even IF civilization collapses, it will be rebuilt and the world will go on. It has happened before, and it will happen again. Same story, just a new chapter," he finished with a grand spread of his arms.

"Come on, Adam," Richie said with a groan. "We can't go back to Japan to get things ready, we're known. All you have to do is go check things out and tell us what we need to know."

"And possibly end up neck deep in this as you are?" Methos countered."Have you tried Lin Chi? This is more up her alley."

"Please, don't bother yourself," Kaede said and stood up. Boring her eyes into Adam, she said, "This is not your problem. It is mine, and those who are like me, so I will deal with it. Apparently, you are not the friend Dad thought you were."

Amanda caught Kaede's hand as she turned to leave. "Kaede, that is how we think, we look out for our own survival."

Kaede nodded and scanned the faces around her. "I see that. Perhaps that is why there are so few of you left. Dad, I'm going home."

"Be safe," Duncan said with a nod.

.

Kaede didn't go straight home. She went to the cemetery and visited Uzuki's grave. Sitting down in front of the headstone, she thought about the short life Uzuki lead. Kaede was lucky, she had power to defend herself, and her family had come to rescue her. Uzuki had lived miserably, and when things finally started looking up, she'd been killed. It just wasn't fair.

"I miss you," Kaede told her softly. "Wherever you are, I truly hope things are better for you. Uzuki, rest assured I am not going to let them get away with this."

"Ahh Nooo ... Help!"

Kaede shot to her feet and zeroed in on the cry. The hills of the cemetery were terraced. on a higher terrace not far away, A woman was on the edge, leaning over and trying to grab a toddler that was hung up in brush a few feet over the edge.

"Help me!" the woman cried as she tried in vain to reach her child.

Kaede shot across the cemetery propelled by her arms. Flying over the headstones, Kaede raced at the wall. The child cried, it's mother above frantically reached for it. In it's terrified cry, the child broke free and fell. Kaede impacted the wall feet first just below the child and caught her in her arms. Kaede dropped to the ground, then shot herself up to the top to land beside the wide eyed woman.

"She's OK," Kaede said and handed the toddler back to her frantic mother.

'Thank you, thank you," the mother said in panting gasps. Holding her child close, she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm Anne Lindsey, thank you so much ..."

"Kaede McLeod," Kaede said and extended her hand.

Anne let out a small chuckle. "McLeod? Do you know Duncan by any chance?"

Kaede nodded. "He's my Dad. Did you want to sit down, you look a bit shaken up."

"I was sure I was about to see my baby die," Anne said nervously. She then chuckled and said, "That jump you did was incredible! You said Duncan's your father? OK, you're the one he adopted?"

"He did. He got me out of a bad situation. Dad is a real good guy," Kaede said. Seeing a bench, she motioned to it. "I think you really should sit down."

"I think I will," Anne agreed. Sitting down she cooed to her little girl, getting her calmed down. "I was friends with your father," she said and paused to eye Kaede. "Has he told you ... everything about himself?" she asked tentatively.

"I'm still finding things out," Kaede said with a shrug, "but yeah, I know most everything. Things have come out one way or another. For both of us."

"Both of you? You seemed to have came from nowhere to catch Cathy, and that jump, how did you do that?"

"I have mental power," Kaede said. she looked across the path to a stone planter of flowers and send two mind arms over to pick it up a few feet in the air. "I can control things, or make myself move faster," she said, and set the planter down. "Getting here I just ... shot myself along the ground, caught your child, then pushed myself up in the air to give her back."

Anne shook her head in wonder. "Leave it to Duncan to find a child like you. I take it someone saw what you could do and became scared? That's why you had a hard time?"

Kaede's smile dimmed. She pulled her hat off. "The kids in the orphanage made fun of my horns. I could take that, but since they couldn't get me to cry, they beat my puppy to death ... and I lost control and splattered them all over the room. I ran away but other people followed me. Dad saved me."

Slowly, Anne asked, "When you say you splattered them, what do you mean?"

"I hit them so hard with my mind that it them blew apart. All over the room," Kaede said. "There wasn't much left but gore dripping from the walls and ceiling."

"Your mind is that strong?" Anne asked.

"It is. I didn't know it until then. Dad has been working with me on control to keep me from doing anything like that again unless I really want to," Kaede told her.

"If anyone can help you keep control, I know your father is the man to do it," Anne said firmly.

Kaede had to smile at that. "You think alot of Dad, don't you?" she asked.

"I do," Anne agreed. "He is one of the best people I know. If I called for help, I know he'd come running. He's done a lot for me and Cathy. He is really wonderful."

Kaede noted a sadness in Anne's face as she said that. "I've noticed that even though you, Amanda and Kassandra all think the best of Dad, but ... he really doesn't have a girlfriend. I was wondering if you could tell me why?"

Anne took a breath and spoke carefully. "Kaede, I am a doctor. I know what Duncan is, and what he has to do. That doesn't bother me. What does bother me, he does have to kill bad people. I watch him do it once. I wanted him to kill that man. The thing is, I can't think like that. As a doctor, I can't be wanting someone, anyone to die. Do you see Kaede? I have to focus on saving people. Although I love Duncan very much, I can't be part of his world."

Kaede nodded slightly. "I think I get it. So, Amanda and Kassandra also must have some reason they can't be with Dad either."

"I would imagine so," Anne agreed. "Although, I must say, just by what you've told me, Duncan is probably the perfect father for you, and you may be the perfect child for him."

"You think so?"

"I do." Anne said with a smile. "Say, if you're not busy, would you like to come to lunch with me?"

"Thank you, but I told Dad I would be home. I just stopped by the cemetery here to talk to Uzuki." Kaede said. Seeing Anne's questioning look, she added, "Uzuki was my sister Dad adopted with me. She died what I was kidnapped. She wasn't like me or Dad, so when she was shot, it killed her."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Anne said sincerely.

"I miss her, so I just come every now and then to talk to her. Dad says just talk and she'll listen."

"Your Dad is a smart man. Do you live above the Do-Jo?"

Kaede nodded.

"Then come on, I'll give you a ride."

.

Shirakawa had plenty of time to think while she was in the hospital bed, a policeman at the door. She had showed her diplomat ID, so the police didn't bother her with questions. They did call the Embassy and had political people come talk to her.

She didn't think about the ill fated attempt to kill Duncan and Kaede McLeod. what she thought about was how Lucy, or rather Kaede had saved her life by chopping Kurama's arm off. He was also here in surgery somewhere.

The whole reason they had come after 'Lucy', was that diclonius were dangerous killers that killed at random and had no feelings towards humans at all. Or so they thought. It was obvious Nana thought Kurama was her father, so she tolerated his presence. Nana was thought to be the exception. She wasn't. Kaede also considered a human to be her father, and she had been living in the US long enough Shirakawa was sure that if they hadn't come after her, no one would ever have known. Kaede had melted almost seamlessly into society.

That brought up a larger question. If Diclonius were able to adapt to society, why were they hunted and killed and tight control was being kept over the living ones? What was the real reason the National Health Agency worked so hard to ensure people didn't even find out diclonius existed? Kaede had a father, a home, and friends. She was proof the National Health Agency's police was wrong. Was that the real reason such pressure was on them to kill Lucy?

"Miss Shirakawa," a man said as he came in. "I'm Goto Ichi, assistant representative for the United States. Please explain everything to me," he said, and shut the door.

Shirakawa did. "My boss, Research Chief Kurama, brought us here to restrain or eliminate an escaped hazard from a facility off the coast of Kamakura in Japan."

Mr. Goto frowned at her. "How did a specimen travel all the way here from Kamakura?"

"A femle thief named Amanda came to the facility, broke Lucy out of her confinement and escaped with her."

"Who is this Lucy? you almost say it like this Lucy is a person."

"Lucy is a diclonius," Shirakawa explained. "A girl born with great mental powers and triangular protrusions on her head. Other than a different color of hair and eyes, yes she can be mistaken for human."

"You say you had this Lucy confined? What was the rationale?"

"Dangerous biological entity."

"Is she contagious?"

"We believe so."

"Then why has our office not been informed? A dangerous biological hazard from our labs is loose in another country, and you failed to tell anyone? Have you found it?" he asked, getting louder.

"Yes, sir. Lucy, who's proper name is Kaede Mcleod, is currently at home with her adopted father, here in Seattle."

"You just told me this Lucy resided in your labs in Kamakura," Mr. Goto said in a challenge.

"Before she was in our labs, she lived in Seattle and is an American Citizen..."

"You are telling me, we took an American Citizen into our labs, THEN she got stolen from us and brought back home?" he asked in a wail.

"Yes, sir. The American authorities have been searching for Chief Kurama with charges of kidnapping and murder, since Kaede's sister died in the capture operation."

Mr. Goto stared at Shirakawa for a moment, then turned and left.

.

Duncan was called to see the Federal DA with Kaede. In his office, then confirmed that Kurama was the one who'd been behind kidnapping her originally, then came after her again after she got free. It was easy to see why Duncan had not reported Kaede had been recovered, she was still being hunted by Kurama. He took down their statements, and gave Amanda immunity so she could testify on what she knew.

From the DA's point of view, Kurama was guilty as charged of several federal and international laws. He was going to fight to have any diplonatic immunity removed.

.

While Kurama and Shirakawa sat in a prison hospital, and diplomats argued over who had the right to hold them, Kaede got back to a mostly normal life, and school.

As before, Amanda took on the task of shopping with Kaede – borrowing Duncan's credit card, of course. Besides the pants and blouses, jeans were only for sporting events and hiking in the woods, as well as dresses, skirts and various shoes and colored socks to match the clothes, as did the underwear, Kaede ended up with a full closet and two dressers full of cloths, coats boots and 15 pairs of shoes and four pair of sneakers.

Seeing Kaede was happy with her haul, Duncan didn't even complain his card was maxed out again.

Besides returning to school, Kaede kept in contact with Kouta. Early evening here was morning in Kamakura, so Kaede called him, or he called her at those times. Finding she liked Joe's when they had a band playing there, Kaede began spending her Friday and Saturday evenings at Joe's with Duncan.

Seeing Joe had a hard time getting around, Kaede would run for him, Mostly drink and food orders. Amanda came much of the time and Adam did show up now and then, but Kaede ignored him.

For the rest of the school year, things went smoothly. Too smoothly. Kaede knew something was going to happen to screw up the happiness they had.

.

Director Kakuzawa immediately had Kurama terminated from employment and had Kurama's real daughter, who was a young diclonius, killed and incinerated and sterilized her holding cell not only of any possible virus, but also of any records. Anything Kakuzawa could not pin on Kurama was heavily covered up. Seeing how Kurama was useless now,he let the Americans have him. His only problem now was he needed more diclonius. He knew Lucy was in the US, but there was no way to collect her. That was, unless he found a way to get her to return to Japan.

Luckily Kakuzawa found a report that the slipelit number seven hadn't been killed, but was living in Kamakura. he had a retrieval team assembled to bring her back to the facility.

.

Yuka learned the phone schedule. Early mornings, usually every other day. She was sure Kouta was calling Kaede on the days she didn't call him. Kouta seemed oblivious to the fact Kaede was a killer.

Some day, would Kaede get angry and kill Kouta? Yuka didn't know Kouta's fascination with that horned monster, but she did know she had to do something about it. Besides, Kouta was hers, he didn't belong to that monster.

Her mind working, Yuka decided it was time to push Kouta further into a relationship. Once the girls had turned in for the night, Yuka had an evening tea with Kouta in the dinning room. Sitting close to him, Yuka cast him her best puppy-dog eyes.

Meekly, she asked, "Kouta, do you think we could sleep in the same room ... I just don't want to sleep alone tonight."

Kouta stared at her. "huh?"

"I am not comfortable alone," she said, blushing deeply.

Kouta's mouth worked briefly before he asked, "If you don't feel safe, maybe if Wanta slept with you ..."

"You BAKA!" Yuka yelled at his stupidity as she smacked him. Subtle hints were not going to work. "I wanted to sleep with YOU, you Baka! We're grown up, we're in college, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Yuka screamed.

Kouta shrunk back from her wrath, wide eyed. "So sorry," he said automatically.

"Is it that you don't like me? WHAT? Or are you so entranced by that murderer that you want HER!" Yuka yelled in his face, getting close as he pulled back, which ended up with him lying on the floor with an angry Yuka glaring down on him.

"Don't you understand? I love you Kouta, I always have and I want to be everything for you! WHY can't you see that?"

"Yuka..." Kouta said weakly.

Yuka grabbed him by his collar and leaned close. "Kouta, I am just asking for a chance. Please, I won't disappoint you."

She flopped down on top of him. Kouta held her lightly. "I just want a chance," Yuka said in a blubbery voice.

The sound of a door being broken open made them both sit up. Booted feet came running, then a harsh flashlight on the end of a gun was pointed at them.

"Face down on the floor, now!"

Stunned by the intrusion, Kouta gapped at them as Yuka cried in terror. A soldier came over and pushed them down on the floor.

"Whaaaa!"

Wanta barked, a shot rang out. Wanta let out a yelp and was silent.

"ON THE FLOOR NOW!" came another yell.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT US!" Mayu cried in a wail.

"Number Seven, come with us or we will shoot everyone here!"

"NO! Please, Nana will come, don't hurt them!"

"Nana!"

"NO Mayu! Nana will go."

Kouta raised his head, a rifle butt planted him back on the floor with a bark of "Don't move!"

Marching feet went by with a sobbing Nana in the middle of the group.

"Where are you taking her?" Kouta asked in a yell.

"Shut up!"

A soldier talked on his radio. "We have the diclonius, the others will be held until she is secured."

His mind spinning, all Kouta understood was these men were taking Nana. Yuka was sobbing and he could hear Mayu crying. One of the soldiers watching him and Yuka left, the other moved to the doorway. He had to do something! Lying on the floor, Kouta watched the soldier and slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled his phone out.

Yuka was lying in front and to his side. Holding the phone by her to keep the soldier from seeing it, Kouta glanced at it briefly to punch the speed dial for Kaede.

.

Kaede was spending her Sunday with Amanda, doing some fun workouts. Climbing on the sides of buildings, Lowering herself as far as possible on an invisible arm, and picking shiny things up carefully out of glass cases.

The 'Daisy chain' made her concentrate. Kaede lowered Amanda down first, then lowered herself down while she was holding onto Amanda. It was while they were doing this, Kaede hanging from the edge of an open skylight, holding Amanda only a couple feet off the floor below, that her phone rang.

She answered it. "Kaede." Amanda looked up at her, holding a glass case open to get more bright sparkly things out of it.

There was no reply, but she did hear Kouta's voice.

"Why did you take Nana?" he asked.

"Shut up, or we'll take you too!"

"Hey, we have to take them anyway. They need to be sterilized."

"WHAT?" Kouta cried.

"Either that, or we kill you. Look at the bright side, Kid. You two will be able to have all the sex you want, but you'll never make a baby!" men laughed. Yuka bust out into tears.

"Where are you taking us?"

"You'll see kid. Hey what's that?"

"The Kid's phone is on."

The noise of the phone being picked up sounded. a rough voice said, "Identify yourself!"

Bearing crimson eyes, Kaede said in a flat tone, "You do anything to Kouta, and I will rip you to pieces, slowly."

"Identify yourself and give me your location, NOW!" the voice barked.

"You have one change to live, let Kouta go!" Kaede roared back.

"He'll be here, waiting for you." the phone was cut off.

Kaede knew Amanda was having a good time, but fun time was over. This was serious! Kaede drew herself and Amanda up so fast, they flew out onto the roof. Ignoring the sack of sparkly things, Kaede called her father. They had to do something!

.

Nana behaved herself. She was taken back to the facility her clothes were stripped off, a blood sample taken, then she was chained to the wall in her big empty room.

"Is Papa here?" she asked.

Men talked to each other but ignored her.

"Can Papa come see Nana?" she asked again.

One man behind the glass pushed a button. Electricity blasted through the chains, Nana recoiled and screamed in pain.

Gasping for breath as she recovered, Nana knew enough to stop asking.

.

Kouta, Yuka and Mayu were put in a bare steel room. The giant steel door slid shut. They hugged each other in fear.

A gravelly voice came over an intercom. "Welcome guests. Cooperate, and you will walk out of here alive. Disobey, and you will be summarily shot. While you wait for the medical teams to prepare for your operations, decide if you want to live. It will save the medical team time if you tell them you never want to wake up. Ha ha ha, hahahaha!"

Holding Yuka and Mayu, both shaking with far and sobbing, Kouta tried to think of something to do. The room they were in was large, but empty and made of steel. No windows, nothing to hide behind or use to try and get to the single air vent in the top of the room.

"Why are they doing this to us?" Mayu asked in her sobs.

"Because they are heartless," Kouta replied. Looking around, he said, "It was a room like this they kept Kaede in. She told me about it. They didn't even let her walk or lay down, they kept her hanging in the air from a cable to be sure she could not move. We're on an island, so even if we do get out, we can't go anywhere."

"Kouta," Yuka said in her meek sob, "I so wanted to have your baby. Maybe if we do it now..."

Kouta understood why she was asking. He still cringed. "Yuka, this is no place to ... and Mayu is right here!"

"So? Once they come and take away our ability to have children, it will never happen!" Yuka cried. "Isn't some chance better that none at all?"

"I have the feeling they will make sure you can't be pregnant," Kouta said solemnly.

"I feel sick," Yuka said with a groan. She leaned tighter into Kouta holding her stomach.

"I don't want to live any more," Mayu said blankly.

"Mayu, don't say that!" Kouta scolded.

"Why?" Mayu asked as she looked up at him. "Everyone mistreats me. I ran away from home and finally found a friend and a nice home. What happens? more mean people come, take my friend away and again, some men are going to do what they want with me, with us. People like that will never leave me alone. I'm cursed, Kouta. Please, you are my friend, it won't hurt if you kill me, because you'll be doing it to save me any more pain."

The hopelessness in Mayu's eyes tore at Kouta's heart. "Mayu," he whispered.

"Please, Kouta. I'm tired of pain, of being afraid. I can't stand it any more! Please kill me," Mayu pleaded with tears running down her cheeks.

Kouta hugged Mayu tight. To ease her mind he said, "OK, Mayu, if it looks like I can't stop you from being hurt any more, then I will. I'm not going to unless I see all hope is lost. OK?"

"OK. Thank you, Kouta," Mayu said


	8. Chapter 8

**Note : this chapter is a little on the rough side. - blood and gore**

CH 8

Duncan sat beside a crate on the cargo plane headed for Japan. Kaede sat by him, Amanda sat leaning up against the crate across from them.

"Where did you get the money to bribe us a ride to Japan?" he asked.

Amanda shrugged and said, "Kaede and I were practicing some exercises and happened to find a jewelry store. It gave her some good experience."

Duncan eyed Kaede then frowned at Amanda. "So you're teaching my daughter to be a thief?" he asked in a hard tone.

"Dad, it did get us the money to go. Kouta is in big trouble, and they have that girl Nana again," Kaede explained.

"It was for the greater good," Amanda agreed with a crooked grin.

"We would have figured it out!" Duncan growled. "I don't want Kaede corrupted! STOP teaching her how to steal!"

"We're going, aren't we?" Amanda asked.

"We are," Duncan agreed. "And what do we do when we get there? We have no plan, nothing but us, our swords and some leftover yen."

"Here's what we do," Amanda said firmly. "I've been inside. A helicopter takes people to and from the island. I know the schedule. We grab ultralights, go at dusk and drop on the roof. I'll head straight for the security monitoring office. Kaede knows where the holding cells are. You and her go get Nana, Kouta, and whoever else they are holding. I'll operate the doors and keep the alarm from being sounded. Once you're on your way back to the helicopter pad, I'll join you. We throw the pilots out, hijack the chopper, and fly to the Cessna."

"The Cessna? You didn't crash it?" Duncan asked.

"No," Amanda said with a snort. "It's in an abandoned village, we hop in and fly away under the radar."

"If it's still there," Duncan reminded her. He then turned to Kaede and his voice became firm. "Kaede, I know the heist you pulled with Amanda DID come in handy, but it's not right to steal..."

Kaede sat and listened to the evils of taking other people's things. She never knew a plane ride could be so long.

.

Shirakawa got a visitor with two guards. Her arm stump had been sealed up and bandaged. She sat up on her cot as Isobe came into view. "Shirakawa, you have been turned over to us. The director has ordered you to return immediately, pending and investigation into Kurama's activities."

Shirakawa looked down at her prison jump suit. "Do I get to wear my own clothes?"

"They will be brought. Come, the plane is waiting."

"You know Lucy will not be recovered. She is free, and will remain so."

"That is no longer your concern."

Shirakawa was let out of her cell. Isobe took possession of her things. Police drove them to an airport and stood by until they were on board and took off.

"So, what now?" Shirakawa asked.

"Your fate is up to the director," Isobe intoned. "Lucy tore your arm off?"

"Yes. She does prefer to be called Kaede McLeod."

"Then you will be useful for testing an anti-dicloni virus. Be thankful you still have use," Isobe told her.

.

Upon landing, the freight plane turned at the end of the runway and paused briefly so Duncan, Amanda and Kaede could get out using the rear ramp. They ran across the open field and hid behind a hanger. Amanda peeked in to be sure no on was in there then waved them in.

Inside was a line of ultralight craft. single and two-seaters. Pointing, Amanda said, "Those gyro copters, they land on a dime. Ever fly one?" she asked Duncan.

"For fun."

"Good, then you take Kaede in a dual seater. I'll take this one," she said. "Follow me taking off. Low and away from any buildings."

Looking at the strange little aircraft, Kaede asked, "It's kinda like a tiny helicopter?"

"With a bit if twist," Duncan agreed. "I'm going to have you pre-rotate the overhead blades when we get outside."

Amanda and Duncan got in and started the machines up. Duncan pulled out and waited until Amanda was beside him. He had Kaede spin Amanda's overhead blade, and Amanda powered up to run down a side road and lifted into the air.

Once Kaede got their blade spinning, Duncan powered up their pusher motor and lifted off after Amanda. Keeping only twenty to thirty feet above the buildings, they flew to the coast and dropped to twenty feet off the water and flew out to sea.

.

The giant steel door let out a bang, then slid slowly open. Still holding Yuka and Mayu, Kouta felt them cringe into him as he made out figures on the other side of the door. four soldiers stood in front of men in white lab coats. One soldier walked in.

"What will it be, Sterilization or death?" he asked.

"What right to you have to do either? We haven't done anything!" Kouta replied in a yell.

The soldier cocked his weapon. "I'd ask if you don't have the balls to answer, but soon, you won't have. I'll make it simple. The tech are going to wheel in the gurneys. Get on and lie down, or I shoot you in the head." he then waved behind him to summon the techs in.

"Kouta..." Mayu asked nervously.

Kouta wanted to scream. Mayu lifted his hand from around her and put it over her throat. "It's OK, Kouta. Please, you not them."

Kouta clenched his teeth. This whole thing was so wrong! "First, tell me WHY you have to do this to us. I think we have a right to know!" he yelled.

The soldier raised his gun. "Make you choice," he stated.

"Wait," a woman by a gurney said, "I'll tell him."

The woman with a pony tail came over between Kouta and the guard. Looking at Kouta, she said, "You have each been exposed to the dicloni virus. This is deadly virus, and while it will not kill you right away, it will infect your children and turn them into monsters. It is much more painless and merciful to be sterilized now. You can sill adopt children if you wish, but you cannot be allowed to have any natural children. We are not trying to be cruel, we are trying to save lives. Including yours."

Yuka burst into tears again.

"Kouta, now, please?" Mayu begged and pushed his hand onto her neck.

Kouta let out a huff and said, "Yuka, please, get onto the gurney."

"But ... Kouta!"

"Get on!" Kouta barked. "Yuka, I do not want to see you die, the nurse is right. We can still live a life so ... get on!"

Kouta gave her a push. Yuka stumbled towards a gurney wearing a stricken face. The nurse helped her up and on, and strapped her down.

"It won't hurt at all, I promise," the nurse assured her.

Kouta then knelt in front of Mayu, his hands loosely around her neck. He looked into her eyes. "Mayu, you heard the nurse. I know it is ... twisted, but if this disease is going to kill us, then we need to be rid of it. Although I hate the way they brought us here, they are indeed trying to help us. Yuka is really upset, I'm going to need you to help me with her later."

Scrunching her face up, Mayu shook her head. "NO, don't believe them! Kouta, you promised me!" she wailed.

"I promised not to let any more harm come to you. That's what I'm doing, Mayu. We will get out of here alive. That is what is important." Kouta said in a serious tone. He then held her tight and picked her up to carry her to a gurney. He laid her on it.

Mayu looked up at him sadly. "I understand," she said softly. "You can't kill me because you are so kind."

Kouta backed up as Mayu was strapped down. To the nurse, Mayu asked, "Can you please kill me?"

"Lets get you into your rooms, then you can speak to the doctor," the nurse said gently.

"Up, sir," a voice said beside Kouta. There was a gurney behind him.

Kouta froze.

"You need to get on," the tech said firmly.

A soldier raised his rifle at Kouta. "You have til the count of ten," he intoned.

"KOUTA!" Yuka screamed. "Get on now or get me off this thing! You are not going to die on me!"

Kouta moved over and sat on the edge of the gurney. He couldn't bring himself to lie down. The soldier who was talking walked around behind him and pulled him prone. The techs strapped Kouta in place. The soldier bent low and whispered, "Don't worry, you'll still look like a man."

.

"What's the harm Dad?" Kaede asked in a groan as they flew over the top of the water.

"It's wrong to take other people's things!" Duncan stated in her headphones. "Look, Kaede, taking anything that isn't yours is stealing and it's against the law. Amanda is like a crow, she sees something shiny and she has to have it. She's been chased all over the world and gotten into trouble I can't remember how many times. A couple times I happened to be close enough to save her life. I don't want you to become like that!"

"OK, I go it! I'm sorry, Dad, I thought were were just having some fun," Kaede complained.

"It is fun for Amanda because she's a kleptomaniac! It can also get you in big trouble, and I don't want you having to look over your shoulder, wondering who's after you for the rest of your life. Most of the time Amanda shows up, it's because someone is after her that she can't deal with."

Kaede couldn't help but smirk. "Dad, it almost sounds like you don't like her."

"I do like Amanda, very much," Duncan conceded. "But she ... can be very frustrating. Every time I see her again, it's time to start looking over my shoulder! It's enough to drive someone crazy."

"So, that why she's not your girlfriend?"

Duncan let out a huff. "Kaede ...that's right, that's why she's not my girlfriend most of the time."

"Most of the time? So she's your girlfriend sometimes?"

"Yes, sometimes. When she's not planning a heist, running from someone she's stolen from, or trying to get me involved with her schemes. Which is most of the time."

"What about Kassandra? How often do you see her?" Kaede asked.

"Only when one of us needs help. Kassandra likes to keep to herself." There was a pause, and Duncan asked, "Why are you asking about Kassandra?"

"Just curious," Kaede said innocently."I think Kassandra is very pretty, and she seems to just look at people and know all about them. I think she likes you too."

After a pause, Duncan said, "Kaede, we'll talk about Kassandra AFTER you know why it is bad to steal things."

Kaede rolled her eyes. Changing the subject had worked for a while to stop this endless lecture. "But Amanda DID get me out of that place. And she is helping us, so she's not that bad, right?"

"This was not suppose to be about Amanda," Duncan said evenly.

"It wasn't?" Kaede asked innocently.

"Well, maybe it should be. Maybe you're spending way too much time around her."

Kaede quickly found something else to change the subject. "Dad, there's the island, Amanda is flying higher."

They lifted up behind Amanda. Coming over the island Amanda dove down. Duncan followed, coming up slightly above roof level. He cut the pusher motor and lifted. Amanda did also. they slowed quickly and dropped down to bounce a little, but landed upright and whole. Amanda's Gyro copter lifted nose up, turned sideways and came down harder. The blades bit into the roof and shattered, sending pieces flying.

Getting out fast, Kaede shot over to see if Amanda was all right. Amanda got out of the wreck and eyed the damaged roof.

"Opps, they may know we're here. We better go fast." Amanda said.

They ran for a small building. Inside was an elevator motor, control panels and a stairway down.

"Take the stairs, get a radio if you can," Amanda said, and slid down the railings.

Kaede glanced at Duncan as she hit the first landing. "Dad, I'll go to the medical area first. Nana will be in the holding cells. Please, remember these are very bad men, you can't afford to be merciful. If you are caught, they will not be merciful on you!"

"I got it. Go," Duncan said.

Kaede took the stairs in entire flights, shooting her way down. Duncan leaped steps as fast as he could, but Kaede outdistanced him.

.

Kouta watched the hallway ceiling go by. He was turned down another hallway and parked in a room that held medical equipment. The nurse attached straps to his ankles and his ankles were pulled to the edges of the gurney, spreading his legs. She then took a pair of heavy scissors and started cutting his pants off.

Kouta cringed and balled his fists. "This is wrong!" he grated.

"Say the word, and we'll just exchange the sleeping gas for cyanide. The doctor will have one less patient to deal with," the nurse said crisply. Seeing how tense he was as she cut closer to his crotch, she cracked a grin and added, "And don't worry if I slip and cut part of it off. You won't be needing it anyway."

Kouta wanted to scream at her callous words. He then remembered Mayu's request. Mayu was asking to die, and these people would happily oblige her. That thought did make him wail out in a scream of injustice.

.

Amanda made her way down to the side hallway by the security control center without being seen. Hearing people coming up the main hallway, she ducked into a door. It was a store room. Amanda climbed the racks, removed a ceiling tile, and crawled up into the ceiling. Replacing the ceiling tile, she made it to the top edges of the hallway wall and walked to the intersection, then used a pipe to cross the hallway and get over the security control center.

Lifting a tile a crack, she peek down. At the long panels of monitors, two armed men sat watching the screens. Lifting another tile, she saw they had a supervisor who sat behind a desk with more controls. The new doors to the room were shut. The supervisor was reading a book in his lap.

Working her way directly over the supervisor, Amanda quietly removed the tile over him. The two monitoring the facility were watching their screens.

Amanda slipped her sword from the sheath and dropped down behind the supervisor. She drove her sword into the man deep right beside his neck as she landed. Jerking to the side, she pulled him out of his chair to fall to the floor with him. The surprised croak he let out as he hit the floor, made the other men turn.

"Hey, Yanaka, did you fall asleep?"

"He fell out of his chair," the other laughed.

Both their faces bore shock as Amanda sprung up holding Yanaka's gun and shot them both.

Amanda yanked her sword free from the body and bolted to the doors. The new steel doors had lever handles on the inside. She used belts from the dead guards to wrap the handles together, then dragged the bodies to pile them in front of the door, blocking it. Going over to the panels, she found the alarm system and silenced it, then grabbed a radio. Watching the security screens, she found Duncan had made the floor with the holding cells. She then found Kaede putting on a nurse uniform, the naked former owner was limp in the corner.

"Damn girl, watch for cameras, I taught you better than that!" Amanda chided the monitor.

.

Kaede was planning to sneak around in the nurse's uniform and find Kouta. She then heard him scream. She ran toward the sound.

.

"Death is what you want?" The doctor asked as he looked down on a frightened Mayu.

"Yes, I don't want to be hurt or used any more! Just kill me!" Mayu cried.

"Very well," the doctor said. He showed her a face mask with tubes attached. "I am going to put this on your face. Just relax and breathe normally. You'll go to sleep soon, and you won't wake up."

Mayu nodded. A tear dripped from her eye as he put the mask on her.

Mayu tried to breathe normally. This was it, her end. Her mother would be happy now, she would no longer be a burden or in the way. Mayu would no longer feel pain, be cold, hungry, or anything else. She was very sad what was going to happen to Kouta and Yuka, she did hope they could and escape these cruel people and be happy.

Two meaty sounding snaps and a short gurgling sound came to Mayu's ears. Curious, Mayu looked for the doctor. Neither he nor the nurse was in sight. Footsteps came up to her, and a pink hired nurse was looking down on her. The mask raised up off her face, and the straps holding Mayu down broke and flew away.

"Where is Kouta?" the nurse asked.

Looking up at the red-eyed woman, Mayu asked, "Aren't you going to kill me?"

"Not unless you hurt Kouta. Where is he?"

"I don't know, in a room around here someplace. They separated us."

The nurse tipped her head slightly. "You must be Mayu."

Mayu nodded. "Who are you?"

"Kaede McLeod. Get up, we have to find Kouta and Yuka and get out of here."

Mayu got up. It was then she saw the doctor and the nurse, both on the floor, their heads turned all the way around, sightless eyes looking behind them.

"You're the Kaede that Kouta talks about?" Mayu asked.

"Yes, let's go, we don't have much time."

Mayu hopped down and followed Kaede to the door. "You're the one who kills people?" she asked.

"HALT!" a guard barked, aiming his gun at Kaede. Kaede turned to look at him.

 **SPLAT** The guard exploded, blood and gore shot out to hit the walls and floor behind him. His remains collapsed.

Mayu stared open mouthed at Kaede.

Kaede pointed to the doors in the hallway. "Go left, look in each room. If you find them, yell."

The guard's radio spoke in English. "Kaede! Pick up the radio!"

Kaede frowned. She went over the the body and retrieved the radio and shook the blood off it. She pushed the talk button.

"Amanda?" she asked.

"Switch to channel four."

Kaede did.

"I found Yuka!" Mayu yelled.

"Get her free if you can," Kaede called back. "Amanda, I have two, but haven't found Kouta yet."

"He's in the next room down past the girl. Go get him, then get back to the stairway."

"Thanks," Kaede said. She went to the room Yuka was in. Mayu was struggling with the straps holding Yuka down. "Mayu, back up," she ordered. Mayu did. Kaede snapped the straps and said, "Get her up and dressed. Meet me in the hallway."

Yuka got up and looked to see a pink haired nurse leave. "They are letting us go?" she asked.

"That was Kaede, she's letting us go and killing the ones who took us," Mayu explained.

.

Kaede went into Kouta's room. He was staring at the ceiling, jaw and body taunt. His pants were also cut open to expose his groin. "That's not happening," Kaede said as she thought about what they might have had planned for him. She covered his groin.

"Kaede!" Kouta cried in joy as he saw her.

Kaede freed him and sat him up. Their arms went around each other. "I'm so glad to see you!" Kouta cried on her shoulder.

"Me too. Come on, we have to go. Dad is getting Nana, and Amanda is keeping the alarms from being sounded, but we don't have long." Kaede ripped up some bed sheet for a short skirt for him. "Here, put this on, we have to go."

Kaede turned to see Yuka standing in the doorway, staring at her.

"You," Yuka breathed, not sounding happy.

"Yes, me, now move your ass." Kaede replied and pushed Yuka back as she towed Kouta from the room. As soon as Kaede led them out of the medical area, an isolation wall came down across the hallway to hide the mess Kaede had left behind.

.

Duncan stood pressed back in an alcove. A pair of guards were coming, talking as they came. He let them pass by, then sprang out and rammed their heads together. The guards collapsed. Duncan relieved them of their guns and radios, then ripped their shirts up to bind their hands behind their backs. He took the belt from one to bind their necks together.

"Duncan, channel three," the radio said.

Duncan turned one radio to channel three. "Amanda? I got a long hallway and no idea which room to look in."

"Third one to your right, there is a purple haired girl chained to a wall, fourth door on the left, a pinkish red headed girl is chained to a wall. Both have a man in the entry room watching them."

"Got it."

Running to the first room, Duncan opened the door and pointed the gun at a surprised man sitting at a console.

"Hands in the air, NOW!" Duncan demanded in Japanese.

The thin bespectacled man complied. "What is this?" he asked.

"A robbery, I'm taking that girl. Get up and go release her."

"No, you can't do that!" he cried.

Instead of arguing, Duncan stepped up and kicked him hard up under the chin. The man recoiled and fell to the floor limp. Duncan checked for a pulse, but no luck. He'd broken the man's neck. Opening the door to the huge inner room, Duncan called, "Hey! Are you Nana?"

Hanging in chains, the naked girl looked up. "Yes."

Duncan noted there was no handle in the cell side of the door. He drug a chair around to block the door open, then ran over to Nana and got her cuffs off as he explained. "I came to get you and your friends out of here. There's another girl across the hall. We get her, then we leave. Understand?"

"Is Papa here?" Nana asked meekly.

"Kurama, right?"

"Yes, you know Papa?"

Seeing her innocent face Duncan had no doubt she had no clue how terrible her Papa Kurama was. "He's in the hospital, very far away. Right now, he wants you to escape with us, OK?"

"Yes! Nana wants to escape!" she then took a close look at Duncan. Free of the chains now, Nana pointed at him. "Hey! Nana knows you. You told Nana Lucy would be on that train! You got Nana in lots of trouble!" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry, it was either that, or hurt you, and I didn't want to hurt you." Duncan explained as he headed for the door.

Running after him, Nana yelled, "But you helped Lucy trick Nana. Nana's mad at you!"

"Be mad, but we have to go get other people."

"Did you let Kouta, Yuka and Mayu go?" Nana asked as they got into the hallway.

"Kaede's doing that."

"Who's Kaede?"

"My daughter, you call her Lucy, but that's not her name," Duncan said. He burst in the other door, gun up. The man looked up from his lunch. He raised his hands in the air.

Coming in behind Duncan, Nana said, "That right! Lucy told Nana before, her real name is Kaede. And you are Kaede's Papa."

"Yes. Nana, could you go let that girl in there go? I'll hold the door open," Duncan said as he kept his gun leveled on the man who silently watched him.

Nana went in and freed the girl. The girl tried to walk, but was very weak. By how thin she was, Duncan figured they were not feeding her much.

Coming into the smaller room, the girl cried in joy at seeing the man's lunch, she stumbled over and inhaled every bit of food. After she was done, she backed up and scowled at the man.

 **SPLAT**

His head exploded in a spray.

"I imagine he deserved that," Duncan mused. "Nana, pick up that spare coat. What's your name?" he asked the girl.

The girl was taller and her face was more mature. "Your gun will do no good against me," she warned.

"Then it's a good thing I hadn't planned on shooting you," Duncan retorted. "I came to get Nana out of here. You also if you want to come, I just want to know what to call you."

"Inari. I escaped my cell once and stayed free for three days before they caught me. That is why they call me 'the Fox'."

"Grab something to put over yourself, Inari. Nana, put that coat on. Come on, we have to go."

The radio spoke. "Duncan, Kaede's back in the stairs with Kouta, Yuka and Mayu. We gotta move, the helicopter's coming, and I can only hold them off for so long."

"We're on our way," Duncan replied. "Come on girls we have to hurry."

Inari stumbled out the door. Seeing she wasn't moving very fast, Duncan got in front of her and said, "Climb on, I'll carry you."

Inari got on his back, and Duncan ran. Nana bounded along beside him. They left that cell area to have a containment wall come down to block off the area. They got back to the staircase, and climbed.

"Dad?" a call came down.

"Yeah, I got Nana and another girl!" Duncan called up as he huffed up the stairs.

"All right! Stairway's clear up to the first floor. Hurry!"

"Another diclonius?" Inari asked.

"My daughter, Kaede," Duncan said, huffing up the stairs.

"Yeah, she's real tricky too!" Nana announced.

"Amanda's leaving the Control Center, we got three minutes!" Kaede called down.

The climb up to the first floor exhausted Duncan. Everyone was there, Kaede was standing close to a boy, holding his hand, which seemed to irritate another young woman on the boy's other side.

Amanda peeked out the door. "OK, the helicopter is coming down. Everyone, when we go, run as fast as you can. Don't stop until you are on the helicopter. Kaede, clear the way of any guards."

Kaede looked at Kouta then said, "No. We're here, we need to stop these people, permanently."

"This helicopter is our only means of escape," Amanda stated, eyeing her.

"I'm tired of being harassed and having my friends hurt. I'm staying to finish this." Kaede said firmly.

"Kaede?" Kouta asked.

Kaede cast him a sad smile. "Go, you can't fight these people. Yuka, take care of him for me."

Yuka flushed at the way Kaede put that. Still she pulled Kouta to her.

"Inari, down," Duncan said, and lowered her to her feet. "Kouta, Yuka, help Inari here out to the helicopter. Nana, you're going to have to protect them, can you do that?"

Nana nodded.

"Dad..."

Duncan interrupted her. "You're right, Kaede. We have to finish this. We'll never get a better chance. Amanda, get the others out of here. Don't wait for us."

"Duncan, they got an army here!" Amanda said sternly. "No matter how good the Great McLeods are, it's a friggin ARMY! Do not stay, you AND Kaede will be killed!"

"Then I will be too," Kouta stated. "The things these people do, they can't be allowed to get away with it any more."

"This isn't your fight, Kouta!" Yuka said, yelling at him.

"It is!" Kouta snapped back at her. "They hurt all my friends, Yuka. If we don't stop them, they will come after us again. I can't stand by and do nothing!"

Inari let out a chuckle. "Wow, humans are going to fight for us? I can't do much at the moment, but I will do what I can. I think I like you people!"

"It's not what anyone is, it's if they fight for what's right," Duncan told her.

"What Dad said," Kaede said proudly.

"Nana will help too!" Nana announced.

Duncan clapped a hand on Amanda's shoulder. "Go hijack that helicopter. Nana, you have to go protect Amanda, Yuka, and Mayu. Hurry up and get out of here."

"Duncan, how will you get off the island, even if you DO beat them?" Amanda asked, glaring at him.

"After you drop the others off at my plane, come back and get us." Duncan explained.

"That will be a three hour round trip flight!"

"Then you better get going."

Amanda shook her head. "You're friggin nuts!" she snapped. "OK, look, security is still blind, you have about an hour before they will be able to coordinate. The armory is on the next floor down. I suggest you take everything you can, need it or not, then blow the place."

"Right go."

"Good Luck," Amanda said, grabbed Yuka's hand and raced out. Nana grabbed Mayu and went with her.

Duncan raced down the stairs, followed by Kouta and Inari. Kaede jumped down to the next floor ahead of them.

.

Shirakawa sat with Isobe on the helicopter on the way to the facility. She wasn't pleased about going back, she knew she was in trouble, and experiencing the diclonius Lucy for herself, some of the things she had taken as fact, no longer seemed to be true. Yes, Lucy, or rather Kaede was rough spoken and aggressive, but she did not kill humans on sight as the director claimed. She also had a living father. Shirakawa had to wonder what Kaede's mother was like, and what happened to her. Diclonius were too different to just have a perfectly formed one appear as an original mutation.

Seeing her deep in thought, Isobe said, "I am sure Kakuzawa knows who was at fault with this last debacle. He will not order your execution. Someone has to replace Kurama."

Shirakawa only glanced at him. "Who said I want that job?"

"A diclonius ripped your arm off. After you are sterilized, I'm sure you will want revenge," he said evenly.

"Is that how this started?" Shirakawa mused. "Some time ago, someone took revenge, then more revenge was taken, until we gained the upper hand? Now diclonus are back, and have a primal hate for our kind?"

"Perhaps. That only means we must prevail."

They landed. As the helicopter wound down, the side door flung open to show Amanda right there. Gunshots were being fired. Shirakawa opened her mouth to yell a warning. Amanda grabbed her by the front of her shirt and yanked her out to tumble to the pavement. Before Isobe could react, he was stunned with a punch, then thrown out beside Shirakawa.

On the ground Shirakawa saw a young woman and a young girl climb on, followed by number seven. The pilot and co pilots were thrown out, the door slammed shut. The helicopter powered up and flew off.

It figured. Amanda had come back to steal Nana as well.

"What the hell!" Isobe cried as he watched the helicopter fly away.

"That was Amanda. She has number seven. Apparently, she is collecting diclonius," Shirakawa said dryly. She got up and dusted herself off with her single hand. "We better go see what the situation is."

Walking over to the confused people and guards that were milling around the entrance, Shirakawa asked loudly, "Who is in charge, what is the situation?"

One of the guards said, "Ma'am we can't get a hold of security central, and two women, a diclonius and a little girl just stole our helicopter. We tried to shoot them, but the diclonius stopped all our bullets!"

Shirakawa glared at him. "TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!" she screamed. "Get the alarm sounded, and get to central and find out what is going on, and do it now!"

"We need to see the Director," Isobe said as he came up behind her.

"We need to find out what is happening, so SOMEONE can tell the Director the situation," Shirakawa retorted.

.

The armory was easy to find. Kaede killed the lone guard on duty and got the doors open. The vault inside held rows of semi-automatic and automatic rifles. A few heavy machine guns sat on racks in the middle, as did crates of grenades of all kinds, a few shoulder-fired rocket launchers, and boxes of explosives.

"They are to set to fight a war," Duncan noted aloud. Thinking quickly, he said, "Inari, open all those boxes of explosives, pile them together. Kouta, grab one of those automatic rifles and all the ammunition you can carry. Kaede, you too." Looking around, Duncan found remote detonators and the charges they fired. He picked two, and rigged the place to blow. Once he had the charges set, he grabbed two rocket launchers, handing one off to Kaede, and a belt of frag grenades, then gave a belt of concussion grenades to Kouta. He then grabbed another automatic rifle for himself.

They left the doors open as they ran out, now heavily armed. Coming out to the hallway, Duncan saw men at the far end coming this way. "To the stairway," he called, then opened up on the men in full auto. Three went tumbling, one landed against the wall and tried to hide. Kaede shot a couple short bursts. blood flew up from the man. He didn't move.

Once they got to the stairs, Duncan had them go up, then he set off the detonators and ran up the stairs. Even in the stairway, the blast ripped the door off the hinge and sent a concussion wave past them, blowing Duncan up the steps to hit the wall. Staggering up from where he landed, Duncan heard the building groan.

"Dad! Are you OK?" Kaede asked from beside him.

Another groan and the pop of a beam snapping sounded.

"Everybody run!" Duncan yelled.

"To where?" Kouta asked in a yell.

"End of the building, over to the Admin building where we can find and stop the people in charge!" Kaede told them.

.

Shirkawa and Isobe walked over to the administration building. They were on the bridge between the buildings when the armory blew. A heavy rumble shook the bridge. a blast raced past them, knocking them off their feet.

"What was that?" Isobe asked as he looked back.

"Amanda left traps. I dare say we just lost most of our security force," Shirakawa told him.

The lights went out.

"The generators too," Isobe said. "Hurry up!"

Another shudder shattered the windows of the bridge. Shirakawa and Isobe ran to get off it before it collapsed. Luckily they made it. Looking back, they saw smoke coming from the side of the containment building. Somehow, the bridge was tilted, but still up. They headed for the director's office and the fire alarm went off.

The Director was in his spacious office when Skirakawa and Isobe arrived. His phone was on the floor. Looking at them, he asked, "Who is responsible for this?"

Shirakawa approached him. "That thief woman, Amanda. She stole our helicopter and fled with number seven when we arrived, Sir."

"And where is Lucy now?" he asked.

"Sir? Lucy was taken..."

"She is HERE!" Kakuzawa stated loudly. "I managed to get a glimpse of her, dressed as a nurse. Am I the only one who knows the most dangerous diclonius has returned to wreak her vengeance upon us?"

"Sir, that doesn't make sense!" Shirakawa said. "Lucy was in Seattle, I saw her, I talked to her. How did she get here so fast?" Thinking about the trap, she added, "Wait, Amanda was there too, then so McLeod mightbe here with Kaede."

Kakuzawa laughed. "Ahh, Lucy got help! Ha ha, ha ha, she is learning how to gather forces. Not only soldiers, but people who can get the job done!"

Isobe cast a curious gaze at Kakuzawa. "Sir, you almost sound happy about that."

Getting up, Kakuzawa stood up and turned to look out his window. "All this time I had plans of teaching the Queen how to fight and gather her forces. She has learned on her own, and by the rising smoke, she does not show mercy. There may or may not be escape boats docked at the lagoon. It would not surprise me if she destroyed them first to be sure no one gets away."

"Escape boats?" Isobe asked. "If they are there, let's get away before she gets here!"

Shirakawa picked up on something else. "You planned this?" she asked. "Director, you planned for Lucy to escape, then return to kill us?"

"Oh, that is so little of my plan, it is insignificant!" he bragged. "No, to be the Queen she was meant to be, Lucy had to gain her power. Isolation, physical discomfort, these things hardened Lucy. Her hate for humanity was seeded long ago when she was young. Now, with her ability to use her gifts, she will be the Harbinger of Destruction! She will END the human race, and replace it with her own kind!" Kakuzawa ranted.

"You... you're insane!" Isobe cried.

"No, I just wanted my race to be free of you monkeys!" Kakuzawa said as he turned and threw his hair off to show he was bald and sporting a pair of triangular horns on his head. He laughed heartily at the looks of shock of the two humans before him.

Shirakawa blinked and stared at the Director. All this time, he was trying to recreate his race?

"There's just one problem," a female voice said from behind them.

Shirakawa spun to see a nurse in the doorway holding a rocket launcher in one hand, and a rifle in the other. Upon looking closely, she saw the pink hair and red eyes. The nurse's cap flew off and there were the horns.

"LUCY!" Isobe cried.

 ***SPLAT*** Isobe exploded.

"Don't ever call me Lucy," Kaede growled.

"Yes! take your revenge!" Kakuzawa cried happily. "Listen to the voices, humans need to be erased!"

Kaede tipped her head as she eyed him. Her voice was low, but filled with anger. "Funny you should know about that. By the way, Mr. Bigshot, it's not everyone I hate, but sadistic bastards like you!"

"You are the destiny of our race! You will do as your DNA commands!" Kakuzawa yelled.

Kaede felt the words echo in her head, the voice had talked to her demanding she listen. She didn't know what or who DNA was, but there was one thing she did know. Yelling back, she said, "I am Kaede McLeod of the clan McLeod, and I'll not be controlled by the likes of you!"

Kaede dropped the rifle and aimed the rocket launcher, Shirakawa dove for the door in panic. The director stared, wondering how Lucy could raise a weapon to one of her own. He then saw the rocket emerge and race at him. He opened his mouth to scream, but the world flashed white, and he knew no more.

.

Kaede braced her Arms against the explosion to keep it from entering the hallway. Her tactic worked, around the doorway. Beyond the doorway, the walls cracked and chunks blew out, making Duncan drop and cover, and Inari wrap her arms around herself and Kouta to protect them from flying debris.

Once the explosion and flying debris died out, Duncan yelled, "Kaede! Did you HAVE to use the rocket launcher?"

Kaede then noticed Kouta with Inari. It looked like they were holding each other up. "Kouta!"Kaede cried. She dropped the empty launcher and ran over to pull Kouta to her. "I'm so sorry! I just wanted to be sure I got him!"

Kouta hugged Kaede as he held INari up, and looked through a hole in the wall that showed floor with debris on it and sky beyond. "I'd say you got him." he agreed.

"Why didn't you just strike him down? Why the big bang?" Inari asked, casting Kaede an angry look.

Kaede shrugged and said, "I just wanted to make sure he died." To Kouta, she added with a pout, "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Ah, ha ha," Kouta said nervously, "You did what you had to do."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Duncan was expecting a constant, unending battle while they waited for Amanda to return. The situation became the opposite.

Shirakawa got people going with rescue and triage of the injured, and made sure everyone stayed away from Duncan's small group. Island communications were out so they had no help until Amanda arrived to radio in what happened. Since they were on their own with no power or outside contact, the survivors eagerly agreed not to antagonize the weapon bearing diclonius. Passing by a cafeteria, Duncan was able to get some food for his small group.

Kaede brought a table out to the waiting area for the landing pad. Inari munched down happily on a sandwich as Duncan stood watch inside, and Kaede and Kouta talked just outside.

Shirakawa appeared down the hallway and called to Duncan. "May I approach?"

"Go ahead." Duncan called back. He had his rifle, but held it at ease.

Shirakawa walked up to a respectful distance from him. "We have tried to restore communications, but no luck. When you leave, would you please send a distress signal?"

"We will. I imagine if no one hears from you, someone will be coming anyway," he told her.

Looking past him, Shirakawa noticed Inari was eating. "How do you do it? How do you interact with diclonius and they don't try to kill you?"

"I just treat them like people and not animals," Duncan said flatly. "Kaede is my daughter, that's it. She has a powerful mind, yes, but I don't see her as different than anyone else. I'm sure your practices of kidnapping and throwing these girls in steel vaults has something to do with their attitude."

"Is she bothering you?" Inari asked as she came up beside Duncan as she munched on a half sandwich.

Shirakawa held up her one hand. "I only wanted to ask Duncan some questions," she said defensively.

Leaning close to Duncan, Inari whispered, "Why don't you want us to just kill them and be done with it?"

"Because not everyone is guilty," Duncan explained. "And besides, their government will take longer here with the survivors, which gives us more time to get someplace else."

Inari eyed Shirakawa as she considered his words. "There's two more, want me to bring you one?" Inari asked, showing him her last piece of sandwich.

"Thanks, but no, I'm fine."

Looking at Shirakawa, Inari said, "You try to hurt him, I will tear you to pieces." She went back over to sit down, but kept her eyes on Shirakwa.

"She doesn't trust me," Shirakawa noted.

"Can you blame her?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Dad!" Kaede yelled, "Amanda's coming!"

Duncan went outside. In the distance, a helicopter was coming in low. By the rounded body, it was a passenger model. Duncan walked over to the edge of the pad away from the building. Far below was

the ocean. A good place to dump the guns when they left. "She's early," he said.

For how long it seemed to take them, only a half hour had passed since Amanda had taken off. She hadn't even had time to get to where she said the Cessna was. "Something is not right, get inside." he told Kaede and Kouta.

Kaede went in, making sure Kouta was right beside her. Shirakawa stayed with them as they waited to see what the helicopter was going to do. Kaede and Inari were at the front of the group, ready to defend or kill as the need arose. The helicopter came in to land and settled down on the pad. The side door opened up and Nana appeared to wave at them to come.

"They came back?" Kouta asked.

"We'll find out why after we're in the air, go," Duncan said.

The group ran out and climbed aboard.

"What are YOU doing here?" Kaede yelled. It was then Duncan noticed Shirakawa had gotten on with them. Sitting in the back, Shirakawa had her head down, trying to make herself small.

Inari said in Duncan's ear, "She tries anything, and I kill her." She went to the back and sat beside Shirakawa, eyeing the woman with daggers.

Climbing up into the co-pilots' seat, Duncan put the headgear on so he could talk to Amanda. "Why did you come back?"

Amanda smirked and said, "Fuel is one reason, we need to save all we can. Also, Yuka back there was

going nuts Kouta wasn't with us. I was afraid she was going to do something stupid to get me to go back."

Duncan looked back to see Yuka was pressed tight to Kouta's side. Kaede was on his other side and eyeing Yuka unkindly. "This might get complicated," he said.

"What, that Yuka has the hots for that boy?"

"Kaede also sees him as her boyfriend," Duncan replied.

"Ohhh, that has the possibility of getting pretty messy," Amanda agreed. "So what's with Miss armless back there?"

"I don't know, she just ran up and got on with the rest of us."

"Well, she's committed now, unless you want to throw her out," Amanda told him.

"That's a last resort. Are you sure my plane is where you left it?"

"Pretty sure. We'll find out soon."

.

Amanda flew over the Yokohama area and off into the hills. Coming upon a valley, she descended into a small town. Flying to a school, she moved to land in the overgrown athletic field in the back. As she settled down, Duncan saw his twin engine Cessna parked near the building.

"We'll need to transfer fuel, this thing had plenty, but I'm afraid your tanks are all but empty," Amanda explained.

Duncan only glanced at her and sighed.

.

After the helicopter shut down, Amanda got out and showed Duncan the buckets she had found to transfer fuel with. Three two gallon containers, a pair of five gallon containers and a length of rubber hose. "These were in the school's utility shed." Amanda explained. "There's nothing else, this town is empty."

Duncan winced. "This is going to take a while. Have you checked the plane out yet?"

Amanda bit her lip. "Sorry, I've been busy. It did fly, so that's a good sign, right?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

.

Duncan organized a search party. Kaede, Kouta, Yuka, Mayu and Nana were gong to look around town for any gas containers, clothes to fit Nana, Inari and Kouta, and any food they could find.

Duncan himself checked his plane out and helped bucket transfer fuel. Inari, Amanda and Shirakawa were going to help. Not wanting to waste any fuel, Duncan got Inari to pull the Cessna closer to the helicopter. The fuel situation was not good, Duncan had the extended range wing tanks as well as the main tank. The main tank was reading all but empty, as were both wing tanks. There wasn't enough left to justify starting an engine to pump it together in one tank.

.

Kaede was becoming irritated with Yuka. Their job was to search for things they needed, but the only searching Yuka was doing, was what she could see within sight of Kouta. So far, the Nana/ Mayu team had found a small round tank that smelled like gasoline.

In a garage, Kaede discovered a hand pump with hoses and a plain bucket. Finding a stream, Kaede washed the bucket out and made sure the hand pump worked.

"Hey Kaede, can we have your help please?" Kouta called.

Kaede followed the sound and found Kouta at a shut down gas station. Although the convenience store inside was long ago emptied of any goods, in back Kouta found couple steel barrels. Showing Kaede the barrels, he said, "They are heavy like they are full, but I have nothing to open them with."

"Got it," Kaede assured him. With an invisible hand, she opened the top. She sniffed. "It smells right. Nice find Kouta."

Kouta beamed her a brief smile and said, "Doesn't airplane fuel need to be stronger than regular gas?"

"I got a hand pump here, lets take some out and see what it is," Kaede said. She put the suction hose in the barrel, and the discharge in the bucket. After a few pumps, an amber liquid came out to pour into the bucket. Kaede stopped pumping.

Kouta frowned. "I can't be sure, but it looks and smells like kerosene."

"Darn. Well, how about this other barrel?"

The second barrel was also a lower grade fuel. While they were doing this, Kaede noted Yuka was watching them. It was irritating Yuka was not being very useful. Then again, Yuka was irritating just by being Yuka.

"We got this, Yuka. Why don't see if you can go find some food?" Kaede asked.

Yuka shot Kaede a glare. "Someone has to watch out for Kouta," she retorted.

"I can do that very well," Kaede told her. "Don't worry, you should be safe. If you see someone, just scream us a warning."

"That depends WHO they are looking for," Yuka grated.

"Guys," Kouta said to get their attention. "Lets not fight, OK?"

"Who's fighting?" Yuka said in a false light tone. "I am only watching after you."

"We're suppose to be finding containers, fuel and food. We have work to do," Kouta reminded her.

Kaede cracked a grin and said, "And Yuka loves work. She can sit and watch it for hours, right Yuka?"

Flushing at the insult Yuka snapped, "At least I don't KILL PEOPLE!"

"I'm sorry if you can't defend yourself ... or anyone else," Kaede retorted.

"Hey! Stop it already," Kouta said in a not-quite yell. "There must be something around here we can use. Let's split up and look."

.

Duncan sat on the right wing, pouring containers of gas down the main tank fill port. Sitting with her back up again the fuselage, facing him, Inari made a funnel with a pair of invisible hands to help him pour gas in, and not spill it on the wing. By the helicopter, Shirakawa sat holding the siphon hose to fill containers, and cover the end with her thumb when Amanda switched the full ones for empty ones. When containers were full, Inari reached out and floated them over so Duncan could pour those in, and returned the empties to Amanda. It was manual, but with the four of them, it was going faster that Duncan had thought it would.

Watching Duncan work, Inari asked, "Is this why you got me out of there? To do work?"

Duncan glanced at her, but forced his eyes back to watching what he was doing. The lab coat she had on was open, showing way took much of her. "No, we got you out because that was a horrible place, and no one deserves to be treated like that. You are helping because you want to. At least, I thought you were."

"I am. You must want something, you got us out of that place."

Duncan put down the empty can and began pouring the next full one. "Holding you like that was wrong. I can't see something like that and just let it go. Besides, they kidnapped my Kaede, I wanted to be sure they will never do anything like that again."

Inari saw Duncan flick his eyes at her again and asked, "Why do you keep looking at me?"

"Your coat is open and I can't help myself," Duncan said stiffly.

"He likes your body!" Amanda called over.

Duncan flushed and focused harder on the gas pouring into the wing and not on it.

"Why?" Inari asked as she opened her coat all the way and looked down at herself. "It's just me."

"Maybe he wants you," Amanda said with a mischievous grin.

Inari looked at Duncan who was doing his best to ignore her. "For what?" she asked.

Amanda burst out laughing.

"Please, cover up," Duncan said sternly to the fill port.

"You like looking at me?" Inari asked.

His face reddening, Duncan said, "Yes! You are very pretty, and ... just cover up, it's hard for me to concentrate."

"If you like seeing me, then why do you want me to cover up?" Inari asked, confused.

Amanda said, "Inari, when men see a woman's body they really like, they get stupid and can't concentrate. Please, cover up before he looses his mind."

"Oh." Inari closed her lab coat. "I don't want you to loose your mind." She watched him pour for another minute, then asked, "Why weren't you looking at me so much in my room when I wasn't wearing anything?"

"I was concerned for our survival at the time," Duncan said heavily.

"You're not now?"

"No, we're not fighting anyone now."

"So, you want to look at me when we're not in danger," Inari concluded.

Amanda was giggling helplessly. Duncan wasn't happy with Amanda, and Inari was still showing way too much leg for comfort. Long legged red heads were about the sexiest women Duncan could imagine, and here was one sitting right by him.

"It's empty," Inari said.

"Yeah," Duncan said, noticing no more gas was coming out and exchanged the empty container for a full one.

Inari floated the empty over to Amanda and brought over another full one. Watching Duncan, she said in a musing tone, "I like watching you also."

"Duncan does have a nice build, doesn't he?" Amanda asked teasingly.

"He has plenty of muscles," Inari agreed. "He also cares about us, even though we are different. I don't think he will abandon us or abuse us like those humans do. I feel safe with him."

Duncan emptied the container he had and said, "Hold up a minute, I want to see how much we have in the tank." He ducked quickly into the plane.

Amanda took that time to bring a full container over and set it on the wing. "You really like Duncan?" she asked.

"For an almost human, he is a very good man," Inari said.

"For anyone, he's a very good man," Amanda agreed. She looked at Inari a moment, then said, "I really like Duncan too, but some of my habits are ... a little too much for him. Do you think you like him enough to stand by him for a long time?"

Inari cast Amanda a questioning look. "If I am willing to stay with him and help him now, why would I stop doing so?"

Amanda only grew a brief smile. "A woman he loved very much died not too long ago. He's doing better getting over it. He needs someone who will be there for him. I have done what I can, but ... as much as I hate to admit it, he needs someone else."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Duncan came out and said, "Main tank is half full, how much more is in the chopper?"

Amanda went over and climbed up into the cockpit. She hopped down and said, "We're down to a quarter. Will that be enough?"

Duncan did some mental figuring and said, "We'll make it to the Philippines, or the northern Russian islands. From there we can refill and make it home."

"Let's get the rest done," Amanda said, and went back to filling containers.

.

Kouta had started the day walking between Yuka and Kaede just because. Now, he stayed between them out of fear. Yuka was casting dirty looks at Kaede, and Kaedes eyes held red rings around her irises as she cast Yuka cold stares. He knew Yuka could go spastic, and in a fight against Kaede, she would loose horribly.

"Kouta, I won't hurt her, as much as I'd like to," Kaede said evenly as if reading his mind.

"I am not the violent one, you have nothing to fear from me either," Yuka said haughtily.

Kouta knew better. Yuka had a wickedly fast punch, as he'd discovered a few times. "You are fighting about nothing, please stop," Kouta told them.

"We're not fighting," Yuka stated. "In fact I think it's better to show you how much more I care for you."

"You?" Kaede asked with a raised eyebrow. "I truly care more about Kouta."

Kouta rolled his eyes. "And if you care, you'll stop this bickering!" he cried.

That worked. He as able to walk in peace.

.

Nana looked at the two wheeled thing with a seat. "Mayu, what's this?"

"It's a bicycle," Mayu said. She went over and pulled the bicycle away from the back wall of a house. Getting on, she said, "You sit like this and push the pedals, and ride it." Mayu tried to push down on the pedals. A grinding sounded.

"They're stuck," Mayu said with a frown. Looking down, she added, The tires are flat too."

Looking at the wheels, Nana pointed and said, "Only on the bottom."

Getting off it, Mayu put it back. "It's no good, Nana. Besides, we're not looking for bicycles."

"Too bad, it looks like it could be fun," Nana pouted.

They continued around the house, looking in windows. Coming to the garage, Nana looked in and pointed. "Hey Mayu, what are those boxes back there?"

Mayu looked. On shelves in the back were what looked like full boxes. "I don't know. I doubt they are food."

A male voice commanded, "What are you two doing here?"

Mayu and Nana squeaked in surprise and turned to face a large, bare chested man who has tattoos all over his body.

"We're looking for food," Nana said innocently.

"Well, get lost or someone might get hurt!" the man growled.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you," Nana said brightly.

The man stared at her, then laughed. "You're funny kid! What are you doing here?"

Nana opened her mouth and Mayu quickly clapped a hand over Nana's mouth. "So sorry, Sir, we're just lost," Mayu offered.

The man nodded slowly. "That chopper than came in, that yours?"

"Nope! We stole it!" Nana announced.

"Nana!" Mayu cried. "Don't tell him that!"

Nana blinked at Mayu. "What do you call it then when we throw the pilots out and get everybody in and take off?"

The man gave another hearty laugh. "All right kids, who's with you. You didn't fly that machine here by yourselves."

Seeing Kouta, Yuka and Kaede coming up the street, Nana pointed and said, "With our family. We had to get away from that facility and come here so we can fly away."

The man laughed again. "A whole family of fugitives, huh? You won't find a better place to hide than here." Looking at the approaching trio, he added, "Couple nice looking women, too."

"Mister, do you have any food?" Nana asked.

"For me." he said, then grinned and added, "That is unless those ladies can dance."

Kaede raised an arm stop Kouta. "Stay here," she said evenly. Continuing forward she said, "Nana, Mayu, we didn't come here to talk, have you found anything?"

The men stepped between Kaede and Mayu. "I got food, but it will cost you."

"Cost me?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah. Food for you clothes."

Kaede snorted. "How about this? You give us some food, and I won't throw you over that roof?"

The man laughed. "Bitch, I'm love to see you ... GHAAAAaaaa" He cried as he shot up in the air and over the roof.

Kaede turned and walked into the house. From a window showing the back yard, Kaede looked to see the man lying in the yard and groaning in pain. Mayu and Nana followed her in. They found the kitchen stocked, and took some canned and bagged fruit, meat snacks, a big bottle of soda and a few bottles of water.

Loaded down with some provisions, the group walked back to the school. Iniari was pulling the plane out to the roadway. Duncan guided her to line the plane up, facing down a long straight stretch of road.

"We got food," Kaede announced as they all gathered near the plane.

"Great," Duncan beamed. "Grab something to eat, then we're off. Kouta, didn't find any transportation, did you?"

Kouta blinked. "Ahh, no. Not that we were looking for any," he replied.

"They are going with us, aren't they?" Kaede asked.

"Kaede, we're leaving the country," Duncan reminded her.

Kaede winced and glanced at Kouta. "But, I thought Kouta could come with us. He's in danger too."

"What about me?" Inari asked as she gripped her nurse's coat, which made more leg show.

"When those people on that island get their shit back together, it won't be safe here," Amanda said.

"I don't want Kouta in danger any more," Kaede added.

"Wait ... what?" Yuka asked, turning pale.

"I think you should take Nana so she'll be safe," Mayu said.

"Not without you, Mayu," Nana said firmly.

Duncan stared at them. He hadn't planned on the entire group coming along. Seeing their expectant faces, he let out a sigh. "All right, who's coming?"

Kaede grabbed Kouta's hand. "Kouta, Nana and Mayu!" she announced.

"What?" Yuka asked weakly. "Kouta?"

"I want to go too," Iniari said.

Duncan opened the side door and said, "All right, if you're going, get in."

"You're going back to Seattle?" Yuka asked.

"A stop in Seattle to get clothes and a few other things," Duncan told her. "After that, we're headed for Scotland. I know a place we'll be pretty hard to find. Amanda, you still have that passport kit?"

"It's right on board," she said with a smile. We'll all be legal before we leave Japanese air space!" She got in the plane and said, "Anyone who needs a passport, join me in the back."

Inari got on and followed Amanda. So did Shirakawa. Kaede went to lead Kouta on, Yuka grabbed his other hand and stopped them.

"Kouta?" Yuka said fearfully. "You can't leave me!"

"You can come too, Yuka," he said.

"But ... what about college? What about all our stuff at home?" she cried. "We'll be leaving everything behind!"

Kouta shrugged. "I don't think it's safe there any more, and I don't want Mayu or Nana hurt. I don't want you hurt either, so come on."

"Ohhh!" Yuka whined, but got on with Kouta and Kaede. She whined again when Kaede put Kouta at a window seat, and took the one beside him. She settled on sitting behind them. Mayu and Nana sat by each other.

Duncan got on last and went into the cockpit. He started the engines, and noted he had just enough straightaway to get airborne. After the short warm up, he held the brakes and ran the engines to full power. When he let off the brakes, the plane jumped forward.

A tattooed man holding a club staggered out into the street. Seeing a plane barreling towards him, he jumped to the side. Duncan lifted off. Once he was above the ground clutter, he turned east and looked at his digital map to see the best route to take. There would be no major airport stops on this flight, just gas stops at the smallest places he could find. The fewer people to ask questions, the better.

 **End of Deliverance.**


End file.
